Entre o Amor e a Amizade
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Se você amasse duas pessoas de uma forma, e uma pessoa de duas formas, o que você faria? EPÍLOGO UP!
1. Prólogo

Os anos se passaram. A guerra estourou. O trio inseparável se formou na escola, mas será que sua vida pessoal está bem resolvida?

Se você amasse uma pessoa de duas formas, e duas pessoas de uma forma, o que você faria?

_ENTRE O AMOR E A AMIZADE_

Autora: Diana Prallon 

e-mail: maga_owl@hotmail.com

Disclaimer:Esta é uma obre de ficção, sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens pertencem a JKRowling, fora Helen Sarender, Julie Dimps, e Michelle Jones, que pertencem a mim, a personagem Lucy Nott pertence a Estelle Flores que me cedeu gentilmente para esta fic.

Da fic: Está é uma série de songfics interligadas por pequenos capítulos de introdução a Song. Muitos deles serão apenas descritivos, sem ação. Enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem desta fic, e por favor, todos os reviews serão bem vindos.... ^ ^

Prólogo 

Os anos se passaram, e depois do Torneio Tribruxo, a guerra tomou conta da comunidade bruxa, primeiro na Inglaterra, depois em toda a Europa.  Foram anos muito difíceis, e foi complicado para Dumbledore manter o funcionamento de Hogwarts. Mas com luta, ele conseguiu. Ainda em seu quinto ano, Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram para a Ordem de Fênix. Ganham a monitoria no quinto ano Hermione, Rony , Malfoy, Lucy Nott, Marcy Bloom, Helen Sarender, Ana Abbot, e Ernesto McMillan. Nesse mesmo ano, Rony e Hermione começaram a namorar, e Harry, se envolveu com Cho Chang.

Mais tarde, no mesmo ano, um ataque a Hogsmeade por parte dos comensais da morte feriu vários alunos e fez uma vítima, Cristine McKnight, então a melhor amiga de Gina. Se sentindo abandonada, ela se aproxima de Lucy Nott (sonserina) e Michelle Jones (Grifinória, 4o. ano). Harry e Cho se separam em comum acordo.

No sexto ano continua a agitação da guerra, Rony e Hermione terminam o namoro. Harry se envolve com Michelle Jones, mas isso não abala o relacionamento entre ela e Gina. Ataques se tornam constantes, e os alunos começam a hostilizar os sonserinos. Fudge cai e Amos Diggory é nomeado o novo ministro da magia.

Sétimo ano, Harry é obrigado a passar as férias inteiras com os Dursley. Dumbledore o avisa que este ano o ataque a ele será mais forte. Hermione vira a monitora-chefe junto com Lucy Nott. Pouco antes da formatura, Harry luta contra Voldemort homem a homem e vence. Os três decidem entrar para a escola de Aurores.

Apesar da queda de Voldemort os ataques não param. Lúcio Malfoy assume o comando dos comensais da morte. Hermione é chamada para trabalhar no ministério, e entra para a equipe de inomináveis, aonde encontra Draco Malfoy, ambos sob o comando de Moody. 

Gina e Michelle se formam. Hermione e Draco se aproximam. Michelle vai morar com Lucy e Gina começa a trabalhar com arquitetura bruxa. Harry começa a auxiliar na preparação de novos Aurores na escola de aurores e Rony continua a trabalhar contra os comensais. (8o. ano)

Hermione começa a trabalhar como jornalista para manter fachada enquanto Draco começa a trabalhar em arquitetura bruxa, junto com Gina. Hermione ganha o comando de um grupo de inomináveis e é transferida para a Bulgária. Harry sai cada vez em menos missões e se dedica mais à escola de aurores. Em seu afastamento, conhece uma trouxa, Julie Dimps e eles começam a namorar. Rony é pego em uma emboscada, mas graças aos espiões é libertado em menos de dez dias. Hermione se sente muito sozinha, e volta a ver Victor Krum. Eles começam a namorar.(9o.  ano)

Moody é pego em um ataque coordenado diretamente por Lúcio. Rony o salva, mas o velho Alastor morre depois de alguns dias. Amos dá a coordenação do grupo a Draco Malfoy, por indicação do próprio Moody. Hermione é chamada de volta a Inglaterra, e se torna um dos principais alvos de Lúcio. Rony entra para o programa de segurança, aonde é designado para cuidar dos esconderijos dos perseguidos. (10o.  ano)

E é aqui que esta história começa.


	2. A Fonte

_Disclaimer:_ Nem o Harry Potter nem a música me pertencem. ;-)

_N/A:_ Essa história se passa anos após eles terminarem Hogwarts, Victor e Hermione estão namorando, é o ponto de partida das minhas outras songfics *fora as D/G*. R/R ;-)

A fonte 

Hermione olhou pro anel em cima da mesa do restaurante ainda sem acreditar.  Victor a olhava com certa culpa pesando nos olhos. Não conseguia evitar as lágrimas que escoriam pelo seu rosto. Vitor ergueu a mão para seca-las, mas ela afastou com uma mão a mão dele.

"Não.- ela falou.- Você não está ajudando nada."

"Hermione..." ele começou

"Vai embora Victor. Eu prefiro sofrer sem você."

"Hermione... Eu sei que a gente terminou, mas eu ainda quero ser seu amigo..."

"Você é meu amigo, Victor."- Ela o tranqüilizou- "Agora vai."

Krum se levantou da mesa do restaurante a olhando ainda preocupado e foi andando até a porta, aonde encontrou com Harry, que o olhou um tanto surpreso.

"Victor? Aonde está Hermione?" falou surpreso.

"Está ali."- ele acenou na direção geral da mesa que eles estiveram sentados.- "Cuide dela por favor, Potter."- falou com a voz rouca.

Harry se apressou até chegar até a amiga que chorava e soluçava silenciosamente.

"O que...?"

"Ele terminou comigo!"- ela falou com a voz sufocada.- "Ele terminou comigo!"

"Mas... porque?"

"Não sei."-murmurou.- "Não conseguiu me explicar nada... Ou talvez eu não tenha conseguido entender.."

_"Juro que não vai doer se um dia roubar _

_O seu anel de brilhante_

_Afinal de contas eu dei meu coração    _

_E você pôs na estante_

_Como um troféu no meio na bugiganga_

_Você me deixou de tanga_

Ai de mim que sou romântica" 

Harry passou os braços em volta da moça, e as lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais. Apertava os braços em volta dela, que tremia.

"Calma, Hermione, calma meu amor..."

"Ah, Harry... Eu não sei o que fazer... O que tem na minha vida de bom, se ele foi embora..."

"Hermione,"- ele falou exasperado- "não é tão grave assim... Ele não merece..."

Ela olhou de cara feia para o amigo.

"O que você sabe de mim e do Victor pra dizer isso?"

"Nada, mas..."

"Então não fale!"

"Se você fosse tão importante pra ele quanto ele é pra você, ele não te deixava assim, tão sem explicação!"

Harry quis bater em si próprio por conta de suas ultimas palavras, Hermione começou a chorar ainda mais do que antes.

"Quando eu me sinto um pouco rejeitada 

_Me dá um nó na garganta_

_Choro até secar a alma de toda mágoa_"

"Escute aqui, Hermione."- falou Harry muito sério.- "E preste atenção porque eu só vou dizer uma vez. Agora, não adianta você ficar aí chorando. É bom sim, que chore porque alivia a dor, mas a vida não pode parar. É difícil, eu sei, mas tem que partir pra outra, tem que erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente."

"Eu sempre segui em frente."- ela falou.-" Lembra quando o Rony terminou comigo? E o Simas? E todos os outros caras que passaram na minha vida? Mas eu sempre estive metade sozinha..."- ela respondeu.

"Uma hora você acha a outra metade."- ele falou e piscou pra amiga.- "Agora, eu quero um sorriso."

Ele encarou Hermione nos olhos e se corrigiu.

"Tá, eu acho que pedi demais."

Hermione deu um sorriso desanimado.

"Aeeeee!!! Uma vitória!!!- depois sorriu ele mesmo.- É, eu acho que o Rony sempre foi melhor que eu nisso."

"Sem duvidas."- ela falou baixinho, as lágrimas voltando a escorrer.

"Vem cá, me dá um abraço, vai..."

Ele passou os braços em volta dela, que escondeu o rosto no ombro dele, as lágrimas molhando a camisa dele e assim se deixaram ficar por longos minutos.

_"Depois eu parto pra outra_

_Como um mutante,  _

_No fundo sempre sozinho_

_Seguindo o meu caminho_

Ai de mim que sou romântica" 

Hermione saia do restaurante com Harry quando o celular dele tocou – era Julie Dimps, a namorada dele, que era trouxa- um pouco antes deles atravessarem a rua.

"Alô? Oi meu amor!"

Hermione ergueu os olhos, inexplicavelmente quis ainda mais chorar.

"Claro... Claro que sim, meu amor... Eu vou ai mais tarde..."

       Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione se precipitou pra atravessar a rua, quase sendo atropelada por um carro, sendo que Harry a puxou pelo braço desligando o celular em um instinto.

"Hermione!"

"Eu... Eu não vi o carro."- ela mentiu.

E mais uma vez caiu no choro. Ela quis que Harry não a tivesse puxado.

_"Kiss me Baby, Kiss me_

_pena que você não me quis_

_Não me suicidei por um triz_

_ai de mim que sou assim_

_Romântica assim..."_

"Não fica assim..."

"Me ensine a não ficar assim."- retrucou.

Ele a encarou meio surpreso, meio encantado.

"Eu vou te ensinar."- prometeu.- "Eu vou te ensinar."

_N/A: A todos aqueles que me incentivam a escrever. E àqueles que se dispõem a me salvar, sempre._

N/A2: Esse ff net é revoltante... apaga meus parágrafos, desfaz os itálicos... alguém poderia me ajudar quanto a isso???

N/a3: Como disse a Flora uma vez, reviews fazem os autores ficarem satisfeitos, e assim os capítulos ficam melhores e os leitores mais felizes, então, por favor, revieeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!!!!! 

^ ^

(não demorarei a tornar a postar)


	3. Meu melhor namorado

SongFic – O Meu Melhor Namorado 

Os Outros – Kid Abelha

**(Leoni)**

**Disclaimer:**

- **Essa música foi composta por Leoni, e como eu não sou esse cara, essa musica não me pertence.**

- **Todos os personagens desta estória são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, exceto as personagens Michelle e Sarender, que pertencem á Diana e a personagem Lucy, que pertence a mim.**__

**N/A****(Diana): Sem introdução... Tudo que preciso dizer quanto a relação deste capítulo com os outros é... "Há muito tempo atrás, numa terra distante, longe da civilização" trouxa,  ainda na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts...**__

Sentada em uma poltrona do salão comunal, Michelle tentava prestar  atenção no que dizia o livro. Os dedos viravam cuidadosamente as páginas, mas a sua atenção estava voltada para a poltrona da frente. Dentro de mais ou menos uns sete meses, aquela era a primeira vez que Michelle ficava a sós com Harry, e isso, para ela, traziam a tona milhares de lembranças, mas ela as controlava, tentando se controlar.  Até que ela pensou seriamente e percebeu, que não haveria outra oportunidade melhor para comunicar Harry sobre sua decisão. Então, ela fechou o livro e ergueu a cabeça, tirando os óculos, daquele jeito sério que ela só tinha com assuntos realmente sérios

_ Harry... – ela  falou, escondendo um certo medo, e olhando fixamente para ele, que olhava para baixo, como se estivesse prestando atenção ao livro de capa vermelha, que estava aberto em seu colo.

_ Sim... – ele respondeu olhando para ela.

_"Já conheci muita gente___

Gostei de alguns garotos" 

E ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele outra vez... e isso fez renascer um certo fogo naquele amor, que nunca deixara de existir. 

_ Eu precisava,... conversar com você – ela resistiu no tom sério, olhando para ele como se não houvesse restado dentro dela  mais nenhum interesse por ele.

_ Acho que não temos mais o que conversar, Michelle – ele falou secamente e se levantou, ainda olhando para ela. Ela tentou esconder, mas aquele "Michelle" havia doido em seu coração. Há muito tempo ele não a chamava pelo nome... e isso era algo muito formal para duas pessoas que se amaram como nunca haviam amado qualquer outra pessoa. 

_"Mas depois de você___

Os outros são os outros" 

_ Realmente, sobre o nosso relacionamento, nós não temos mais o que conversar mesmo.  Mas, é sobre outro assunto que quero falar. Acho que você tem o direito de saber disso com um pouquinho de antecedência, então, dá para sentar e me ouvir ? – ela falou calmamente olhando para cima, e depois dela ter falado tudo isso, um silêncio se fez por alguns segundos, e ele se sentou, olhando para ela, com uma cara meio sem paciência.

_ Fale então – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, e ela teve que se controlar novamente,... cada movimento da parte dele despertava nela uma vontade louca de levantar e tomá-lo em seus braços como antes, e isso parecia ser incontrolável, mas não, para ela, não era.

_ É... eu queria te dizer que daqui duas semanas eu vou para a França – ela pronunciou como se isso fosse algo muito normal e pôde ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto dele.  

_ Fazer o que na França ? – ele mostrou um súbito interesse

_ Intercâmbio – ela falou e olhou para baixo, como se repensasse na viagem, ... será que isso seria mesmo necessário ? Mas, .... não,... ela não podia pensar assim, por que isso já estava decidido e ela já havia até comprado as passagens.

_ Mas, você não vai nem esperar o ano acabar ? – ele perguntou com uma voz doce e ela pensou novamente "Como eu posso deixá-lo ?" , mas ele já havia deixado ela antes.

_"Ninguém pode acreditar___

_Na gente separado" _

_ Não, Dumbledore também quis que eu esperasse o final do ano letivo, mas eu não quis. É melhor que eu vá agora, já entrei em contato com a escola que estudarei lá, e já comprei as passagens – Michelle falou sem ligar para a reação dele, ela queria que ele sentisse também um pouco de culpa.

_ E... quanto tempo você vai ficar lá ? – Harry pronunciou a frase vagarosamente, olhando para baixo.

_ Dois anos – ela falou e olhou diretamente para ele, esperando uma reação.

_ MICHELLE, VOCÊ  ENDOIDOU DE VEZ??? – ele falou alterando a voz, e ignorando o jeito superficialmente calmo dela de se lidar com o assunto.

_ Você acha que dois anos é pouco para eu colocar o meu francês em dia? – ela falou ironicamente, em resposta do descontrole dele e se levantou, pegando o livro que estava em seu colo. 

_ Você sabe bem o que eu quis dizer, dois anos é exagero – ele olhou para ela, e levantou também.

_ Eu acho que dois anos será pouco – Michelle abaixou a cabeça e ele colocou a mão em seu queixo e a levantou,  eles estavam tão próximos, que os narizes se tocavam, mas ela tinha certeza que ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Harry fechou os olhos, esperando que ela o beijasse, mas ela se controlou, tirou a mão dele de seu queixo e se afastou um pouco. Ele olhou surpreendido pra ela e disse retomando a conversa

_ Pouco para que ? 

_ Para eu te esquecer ? Entenda, Harry, que eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer o quão feliz sou quando estou ao seu lado, se durmo em uma cama que conserva o seu cheiro  e ando por entre paredes que presenciaram o meu amor.

_ O nosso amor, você quer dizer. Bom, Hogwarts sentirá saudades de você. – ele caminhou cabisbaixo até a escadaria  e começou a subir degrau por degrau, esperando que ela o impedisse. 

_"Eu tenho mil amigos, mas você foi _

O meu melhor namorado" 

_ Eu,... também sentirei saudades de Hogwarts. E,... Harry, ...será que,... poderíamos nos corresponder ? – ela falou ignorando o fato de que ele já estava quase no final da escadaria.

_ Acho que sim. Bons Sonhos. – ele falou e não esperou uma resposta dela, caminhando silenciosamente para o quarto.

 Enfim, ela havia contado a Harry e havia notado em seu rosto a tristeza... Harry  não queria que ela fosse, ela sabia. Mas, agora, não havia mais volta, e Michelle, iría para a França, com toda a certeza, dali duas exatas semanas. Lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto e ela se perguntou novamente o que havia feito da sua vida. Iría ficar dois anos longe do homem da sua vida,  e quando voltasse para passar seu último ano em Hogwarts, poderia encontrá-lo com outra, ou nem encontrá-lo. 

_"Procuro evitar comparações___

Entre flores e declarações"            

Os dias passaram rápido, e Michelle não deixou de notar o esforço que Harry fez para vê-la todos os dias. Ele tirou fotos, e fez um álbum que entregou a ela quando faltava apenas um dia para a sua partida. Ela se despediu de todas as suas amigas, e se separar delas, ah, como foi difícil. Ver Hermione, Gina e Lucy em um pranto desconsolado, partiu seu coração, mas já era tarde demais e ela não pôde desistir. É claro que ela ficou triste em deixar a Inglaterra, mas nada pôde piorar tanto a sua tristeza como a ausência de Rony, seu melhor amigo. Ele havia viajado para Portugal, alguns dias antes, atrás de sua namorada, Silveira. 

_"Eu tento te esquecer___

A minha vida continua" 

Enfim, o dia havia chegado. Uma carruagem viria buscar Michelle á meia noite. Ela jantou rápido e foi para o quarto arrumar as malas. Ela acendeu a luz no quarto escuro e foi até a janela. Era a última vez nos próximos dois anos que ela viria através daquela janela a enorme e negra floresta se exibindo lá em baixo, com todo o seu mistério. Era por trás daquela cortina, que a lua se escondia nas noites tristes, e iluminava magicamente as noites felizes, sendo ela mais uma testemunha do amor que Michelle havia vivido tão intensamente. Ela se distraiu perdida em pensamentos, e se assustou quando ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto abrindo, rompendo o silêncio. Era Harry, que entrou no quarto sem dizer uma única palavra e se sentou na cama dela.

_ Eu acho que essa é a ala feminina – ela falou baixinho, com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Hmmm... acho que me confundi, então – ele falou rindo e levantou, mas Michelle pegou na mão dele e o puxou para perto de si. 

_ Duvido. – ela falou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry, que não estavam tão longe assim, e eles estavam novamente naquela situação. A diferença, era que Michelle havia pensado e percebido, que nada ia acontecer, se ela se permitisse pela última vez, que fosse levada pelo encanto de Harry. 

"Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua" 

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, e soltou o coque no qual estava preso. Michelle fechou os olhos e voltou no tempo, era como se aquele momento não pertencesse mais ao tempo em que realmente estavam, era como se dali algumas horas, em vez dela partir, eles iriam dormir juntinhos na noite fria, como aconteceram em tantas outras vezes. Ela não resistiu a nenhuma atitude de Harry naquele começo de noite, e se dedicara apenas em fazer-se feliz, e nada mais. Tudo o que ela fazia naquele momento era para o seu próprio bem.

_ Harry, e se alguma das meninas entrar aqui...? – ela interrompeu um beijo para fazer a pergunta...

_ Até parece que você não conhece as suas amigas. Elas sorriram quando me viram sair do Salão Principal atrás de você, e não entrarão aqui antes de eu sair. – ele riu e voltou ao beijo

"Quem pode me entender 

_Depois de você _

_Os outros são os outros e só"_

Era incrível o quanto Harry era diferente de todos os outros garotos. Era incrível o que o beijo dele proporcionava a ela, era incrível o calor que qualquer movimento dele trazia. Era incrível o que a voz dele junto ao seu ouvido proporcionava. Mas, o que era mais incrível, era que ela estava agora, novamente com ele, não para sempre, como sempre sonharam, mas estava com ele naquele momento, e era somente isso que importava. 

_"São tantas noites em restaurantes___

Amores sem ciúmes Eu sei bem mais do que antes Sobre mãos, bocas e perfume" 

Eles se olharam por muito tempo nos olhos, em silêncio, e naquele momento, qualquer palavra seria pequena e fútil para expressar um sentimento tão grande e importante para os dois.

_ Você já deve saber de tudo isso que vou lhe falar, mas eu queria repetir, pra que estas palavras ficassem guardadas contigo. Eu posso até tentar te esquecer, eu posso namorar outros garotos, eu posso querer ficar distante de você, mas, independente de qualquer coisa que eu faça, e de qualquer atitude minha... eu te amo, Harry, e você é único, não existe outro garoto como você, não existe quem me faça feliz como você, não existe quem me proporcione tanto prazer como você. Meu amor, haja o que houver, eu não vou te esquecer. – Michelle podia ver o próprio reflexo nos olhos de Harry enquanto falava e com certeza ele também conseguia ver o seu reflexo nos olhos dela.

_ Dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma, .... e com certeza, Mi, se você não tivesse dito nada disso agora, eu saberia, pois seus olhos dizem tudo. Eu te amo, Michelle, e você vive em meu coração como uma marca para sempre. Eterna namorada, amiga, irmã e amante, nos braços de outro, mas sempre comigo. Você também é inesquecível. – Ele terminou de falar e deu um beijo leve nos lábios dela, algo indescritível, cheio de amor-amigo e amor-amante, feito dentro de um momento destinado a ficar para sempre na memória de ambos. 

_"Eu não consigo achar normal___

_Meninas do seu lado_

_Eu sei que não merecem _

_Mais que um cinema_

Com meu melhor namorado" 

_*******_

_N/A: Á Bia, minha irmãzinha, a quem devo muito, você merece muito mais do que uma ficção com final feliz, e sim uma vida inteira feliz, e no que depender de mim, você terá tudo o que merece. Pois, como um dia você mesmo me disse: "Sou capaz de passar por cima de um amor, mas nunca por cima de uma amizade" .... Te  dolloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo pacas, guriazinha ;-)_


	4. Diários e Pensamentos

Aquela cena fica passando na minha cabeça de novo e de novo. Eu fecho meus olhos ardendo de tanto chorar, e consigo ver o Victor na minha frente, Ele e suas sobrancelhas grossas, sua voz rouca sussurrando em meu ouvido... Às vezes que ele disse que me amava, que estava apaixonado por mim, e a voz dele esta tarde. Me sinto tão infantil, chorando por isso quando não chorei nem quando mamãe morreu, nem em todo o tempo em que ela ficou imóvel naquele hospital. 

Talvez eu estivesse agradecida demais por ela ter tido uma doença comum e não sido assassinada "misteriosamente"como papai foi. Misteriosamente! Aquele letreiro era tão óbvio, aquela marca horrenda parecendo um néon em cima da minha casa... Eles tinham ido atrás de mim, eu não estava lá. E dois inocentes morreram por isso... Meu pai... E a mãe de Draco. Naquele tempo, eu devia ser uma menina de dezesseis anos... Mas quem é menina realmente, quando se está envolvido em uma guerra?

Talvez por isso minha insônia aumentou, e talvez escrevendo eu chorasse sem derramar lágrimas... Fazia tanto tempo que eu não pegava nesse diário, mas hoje, hoje eu chorei como não chorava há muitos anos, e só chorar não me aliviou. Eu perdi o Victor, ele me deixou... Não vejo uma volta possível...  Eu sabia que estávamos em crise, mas já tínhamos passado por outras piores...

Quis morrer, quis sumir, que amaldiçoar o dia em que deixei ele entrar na minha vida, não quando eu era garota, mas naquele dia em que eu o deixei me beijar na estação.

Queria dizer muita coisa. Queria gritar, queria morrer... Mas, não posso... Serei forte.

E Harry disse que vai cuidar de mim... Eu preciso seguir em frente. Por mim. Pela Gina, pela Michelle, pela Lucy, e mais que tudo, pelo Harry e pelo Rony. Deus... Só chegando aqui percebi como sentia falta deles...

Hermione.

***

Eu disse a ela que cuidaria dela. Eu estou cuidando dela, não? Fazem três semanas, e ela parece mais forte... Temos estado tanto tempo juntos...

Hermione olhou pra ele e sorriu.

-O que foi, Harry?

-Nada... Eu estava pensando se você está melhor.

-Bom... Você está cuidando disso.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e continuaram a cortar os legumes.

Ela está linda. Ela é linda. Ela cresceu. Como uma menina pode ser tão perfeita? Nem Julie... Ah, deixe de bobagens, Harry, ela jamais olharia pra você diferente do que olha agora.

_Mas eu já não a olho da mesma forma..._


	5. Claro em minha mente

Disclaimer: O Harry não pertence a mim, ninguém pertence a mim, isso todo mundo sabe. E a música, Obvious, é da Christina Aguilera, então tbm não é minha ;-) R/R!!!

Claro em minha mente

Abraçada com Harry em um corredor a meia luz ela temia. Não que a festa fosse atacada e sua condição de inominável fosse descoberta, ou até que ela fosse aprisionada pelos comensais da morte e sim que as batidas de seu coração e o tom de sua voz denunciassem seus sentimentos. Ou pior ainda, que ela deixasse escapar algo que revelasse sua paixão. Não, ele jamais deveria ficar sabendo daquilo, era uma regra que Hermione tinha imposto a si mesma. Cada vez ficava mais difícil esconder, e dois ou três olhares de conhecidos e amigos tinham lhe dito que eles desconfiavam e demais.

_"Can't you here it in my voice (você pode ouvir na minha voz?)_

_Was it something I let slip (foi alguma coisa que deixei escapar)_

_Does the whole world knows (o mundo inteiro sabe?)_

_Isn't it obvious (Não é óbvio?)"_

Ele estava ali, entre seus braços, frágil demais. Ela poderia beija-lo se quisesse, mas ela sabia que não deveria. Ele era louco pela outra, por sua namoradinha. Não, Hermione não podia e não tinha como concorrer com Julie Dimps. Não haviam formas de conquista-lo e ela não queria arriscar a rejeição e que aquela amizade se abalasse.

"Eu te amo, sabia?" ela murmurou.

"Eu sei." ele respondeu.

Seu coração bateu em alerta. Estaria tão evidente que até o sempre tão distraído Harry tinha percebido? Estaria escrito em sua testa? Seria tão óbvio?

_"I'm the one who's in control (sou eu que estou no controle)_

_Now I'm acting like a fool (e agora estou agindo como uma tola)_

_Do my feeling shows (os meu sentimentos transparecem?)_

Is my face aglow (meu rosto é um anuncio?) 

_Isn't it obvious (Não é óbvio?)"_

"Como assim -eu sei-" perguntou assustada.

"Tantos anos de amizade, eu acreditava que você me amava, como eu também te amo, como irmão"

Por um instante ela quis chorar desesperadamente, queria não ter ouvido aquilo. Ódio era mais próximo do amor que ela desejava do que a fraternidade da paixão.

"Não fique dizendo como me ama." falou sem pensar.

"Porque?" ele perguntou.

Quase que ela respondeu "porque me dói ouvir esse irmão", mas faltou coragem.

"Porque não tem necessidade."

_"That I don't know what I'm doing anymore (que eu não sei mais o que eu estou fazendo)_

_I'm feeling like a little girl, oh (estou agindo como uma menininha)_

_Caught up in emotions (pega pelas minhas emoções)_

_I'm out of control (estou fora de controle)_

Isn't it obvious (Não é óbvio?)" 

Harry franziu a testa e a encarou, mas Hermione fugiu de seus olhos. Ela não conseguia olhar dentro daqueles olhos tão verdes e puros sem desejar que eles tivessem um encanto apaixonado por ela e não um afeto paternal e sabia que seus próprios olhos não conseguiam mentir.

"Porque você está tremendo?"ele perguntou.

Hermione encarou aterrorizada suas próprias mãos tremendo sobre o peito do amigo. Ela podia sentir seu corpo esfriando com o terror.

"Estou com frio." ela falou.

Subitamente ela se deu conta da brisa de primavera entrando dentro de sua roupa. Aquilo a fazia desejar ainda mais Harry. Ela virou de costas para ele.

"Estou com fio, vamos entrar."

Ela tremia, não pelo frio e sim pelo medo. Logo ela não conseguiria mais esconder seus sentimentos.

_"Do you see my hands they tremble (você vê minhas mãos ela tremem)_

_Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes (advinha porque eu não te olho nos olhos)_

_Don't know how long I can keep this inside (não sei por quanto tempo posso guardar isso dentro de mim)_

Isn't it obvious? (não é óbvio?)" 

Ela foi andando ouvindo o som de seus saltos batendo no piso. "O que é que eu estou fazendo?" ela pensou e virou de costas encarando Harry com coragem. Ele estava apenas a um passo dela, sob a sombra de uma grande árvore. Tinham pequenas flores em volta dos pés dele, vermelhas como sangue. Hermione se sentiu como se ainda fosse a menina de 12 anos atrás olhando pra ele pela primeira vez.

"Que?" ele perguntou chegando até ela.

"Nada." ela respondeu.

"O que você está pensando?"

Sentiu seu coração acelerar e suas faces enrubescerem. Tinha que ser sincera.

_"That I don't know what I'm doing anymore(que eu não sei mais o que eu estou fazendo)_

_I'm feeling like a little girl, oh(estou agindo como uma menininha)_

Caught up in emotions(pega pelas minhas emoções) 

_I'm out of control(estou fora de controle)_

_Isn't it obvious_(não é óbvio?)_"_

"Em te..." "diga, anda, em te beijar!" "Em ti."- ela falou.- "Na falta que eu vou sentir nesse tempo que vou passar escondida."

"Maldito Voldemort."- Harry falou.- "Eu também vou sentir sua falta. É muito difícil ter que ficar sem aqueles que aprendemos a amar."

"Você pode honestamente dizer que me ama?"- perguntou ela com o coração contorcido.

"Para meus parâmetros, sim, posso dizer que te amo como amigo."

Ela sentiu o ar fugir dos pulmões tamanha dor daquele "amigo" e não soube controlar.

"Você não sabe como é horrível pra mim ter que ouvir esse amigo."

_"Suddenly this emotions are in control of my heart (de repente as emoções estão no controle do meu coração)_

You can see it in my eyes (você pode ver isso nos meus olhos) 

_Every face, every smile, must give me away (cada expressão, cada sorriso, deve me entregar)_

_I feel so much I can't hide (eu sinto tanto que não consigo esconder)"_

Harry a olhou de um jeito estranho e sua voz saiu rouca. 

"Não fale isso, você não sabe como foi difícil o quanto me custou pra dizer esse amigo."

"Me custou mais ainda ouvir."- disse ela com uma pequena esperança em sua melancolia.

"Não brinca, Mione..."

"Eu estou falando mais sério que nunca."

"Não faça isso, eu não quero que você goste de mim mais do que como um amigo, eu não quero que você se machuque, gostar de alguém como eu."

"Machucar?"

"Problemas, ser cassado por aí, aflição de não saber se estarei vivo amanhã..."

"Isso tudo eu já vivo... Não faz diferença, não me importa... Não faz mais diferença, eu não sei quando volto... Se volto..."

"Claro que faz, tudo que você sente faz diferença pra mim. E mesmo que a gente não se veja, não vai diminuir o que eu sinto por ti."

"Infelizmente, talvez."

"Não quero que você goste de mim, já basta que eu sofra sozinho, melhor que você seja feliz com alguém ao seu lado."

"Você? Sofrer? Porque?"

"Você sabe, eu

 não devo dizer."

"Diga."

"Não posso."

"Diga."

"Eu não posso! Pra que te dizer o que você já sabe, algo que provavelmente vai te machucar."- O coração de Hermione se apertou desesperançado.

"Fale. Fale para mim."

"Eu não posso te dar o que quero... Não enquanto ele pertencer a outra pessoa."

"Julie."

"Isso."

"Eu queria que você dissesse."

"Você sabe, e isso é o bastante."

"Se você prefere assim, você que manda, só me resta aceitar."

"Eu não mando e você não precisa aceitar, eu juro que queria poder dizer, mas não posso fazer isso com ela."

"Mas que droga, eu cansei de ser compreensiva, você pode fazer o que quiser, mas você não quer, então tudo bem, eu me calo, raios!"

"Hermione... Quando eu falo uma coisa... Eu não quero que sejam apenas palavras... Não quero que sejam apenas mentiras... Eu quero que sejam atos sinceros... E não posso esquecer o que já disse a ela."

"Não fale então. Eu aceito qualquer coisa."

"Droga... Agora quem cansou fui eu... Cansei sim... O que você quer ouvir??? O que já sabe?! Que eu te amo?!"

"Eu também te amo."- Hermione murmurou.

_"That I don't know what I'm doing anymore(que eu não sei mais o que eu estou fazendo)_

_I'm feeling like a little girl, oh(estou agindo como uma menininha)_

_Caught up in emotions(pega pelas minhas emoções)_

_I'm out of control(estou fora de controle)_

_Isn't it obvious_(não é óbvio?)_"_

"Eu não podia... Como eu posso... Se eu sou apaixonado pela Julie, como posso estar apaixonado por você?"

"Eu não sei.- ela falou baixinho."

"Mas eu te amo. E muito. E não é nem um pouco como irmã."

Ela levantou os olhos encarando os de Harry e se aproximou um pouco mais. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto, e também começavam a banhar o dele. Numa atitude protecionista, passou os braços em torno dos ombros dele, que a abraçou de volta. Por de trás dos óculos dele, seus olhos verdes brilhavam apaixonados. Ele foi abaixando o rosto na direção dela e ela fechou os olhos delicadamente então ele a beijou. Todas as suas células gritaram felizes, ela se sentiu viva como não se sentia desde que Victor tinha terminado com ela.

No meio do caos e da guerra a fadinha da felicidade tinha escolhido a ela, Hermione Granger. E por um minuto, ela soube que era a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Eles se separaram e ela sussurrou com os lábios quase grudados nos dele.

"Eu também te amo muito."

Os olhos dele brilharam, mas foram interrompidos por Rony que chegava.

"Mione, vamos, o carro do ministério chegou."

"Adeus Harry."

"Adeus, Mione."

Com um olhar de despedida, ela seguiu Rony para ir embora da festa para seu esconderijo. A caçada a Hermione já começara e ela teria que deixar seu amado. Mas seu coração cantava feliz, "Harry me ama".

_N/A: Ao Rapha, como todos meu H/Hr, só você me inspira para formar o casal mais impossível em minha mente. Cada momento, cada diálogo aqui respira você. E ao Caio, simplesmente porque me lembra você. Pequena e sem coragem tentando esconder_


	6. Mais puro que tudo

Diclaimer: A música, Amanhã é 23, é do Kid abelha, os personagens, da JK Rowling ^^

Mais puro que tudo 

"As entradas do meu rosto

E os meus cabelos brancos

Aparecem a cada ano

No final do mês de Agosto"

Rony estava no apartamento da irmã. Ela dormia, dopada por calmantes que sabe Deus aonde arranjara e ele esperava que ela acordasse. Fora Draco Malfoy que o avisara que ela não estava bem. Por mais que não tivesse confiança nele, por mais que não gostasse do rapaz, se era para manter o bem de Gina, valia a pena escuta-lo.

Os dois, Draco e Gina, trabalhavam no mesmo escritório, projetando moradias totalmente bruxas, reformas para lojas, e outro empreendimentos imobiliários. Rony jamais compreendera como fora, mas um dia encontrara os dois conversando com a maior naturalidade, Harry que o segurara para que não armasse um escândalo. Depois, o rapaz fora a um Almoço de Domingo dos Weasleys. Seus maiores temores foram dissipados quando respondendo à sua pergunta sobre um possível namoro com Malfoy, ela respondera: "Eu amo um homem, o mesmo que sempre amei, e o nome dele é Harry Potter, não Draco Malfoy. Tenho consideração demais pelo Malfoy pra estar com ele amando outro."

Agora, lá estava ele, esperando que ela acordasse. O espelho de frente pra cama dizia que tanta preocupação estava o envelhecendo e as entradas de seus cabelos denunciavam que estes não durariam mais que duas décadas.

"Há vinte anos você nasceu

Ainda guardo um retrato antigo

Mas agora que você cresceu

Não se parece nada comigo"

Gina já era uma mulher, por mais que ele relutasse em aceitar. Era uma mulher forte-frágil: apesar de se abalar com qualquer coisa relacionada a Harry, ela sabia se reerguer depois de cada decepção, cada mau momento. Hermione era uma fênix, ressurgindo mais forte das próprias cinzas, Gina era como a natureza, sempre bela e resistente após p calor do verão, as decepções do outono e as perdas do inverno. Ela era como o renascer da primavera.

Os anos levaram a menininha boba que corava por tudo, que balbuciava as palavras na frente de certos estranhos e falava demais entre os conhecidos. Aquela menininha se fora, e muita coisa dela também, mas o tempo não diminuíra seu amor por Harry.

Se antes aquela certeza lhe aliviara por a afastar do Malfoy, agora o preocupava por não ver neste sentimentos limites que impedissem a auto-destruição. Se antes Harry dava pouca atenção a garota, a mulher ele atendia, às vezes com velada sedução. Muitas vezes, Rony queria espanca-lo por isso. Odiava a esperança que ele dava a ela por não ver nesta esperança fundamento.

"Esse seu ar de tristeza

Alimenta minha dor

Sua pose de princesa

De onde você tirou?"

Finalmente Gina tinha levantado e agora estava saindo do banho com os cabelos ruivos molhados. Rony a esperava sentado na cama, seus olhos expressando muita preocupação enquanto observavam a mulher de roupão na sua frente secar os cabelos com a toalha.

-Gina...

-Não começa, Rony.- ela cortou. Eu sou adulta, vacinada, a vida é minha eu faço dela o que bem entender.

-Você poderia ter morrido!- quase gritou.

Ela virou-se para ele, seu olhar tão raivoso que era quase cortante e falou com desafio na voz:

-Quem te disse que não era isso que eu queria?

-Você não pode estar falando sério!- ele falou em tom de desespero.

A mulher não respondeu, apenas levantou a cabeça, altiva, e o mirou com seus olhos tristes.

-Gina, eu entendo a sua posição, já estive apaixonado, mas te falo isso como amigo, e não como irmão,... Por favor,... Por favor... O Harry não vai te fazer bem, esqueça ele, Gina, esqueça ele... É importante pra você... Esqueça... Ele está transformando a sua vida, você vai ficar dependente desse amor, e depois, quando quiser, não vai mais conseguir sair... por favor, Gina... por favor

-Falar é fácil, queria ver se fosse você.- ela respondeu tranqüila.

"Amanhã é 23

São 8 dias para o fim do mês

Faz tanto tempo que não te vejo

Queria o teu beijo outra vez"

-Você mudou tanto...- ele murmurou sentido.

-Você também.- ela falou, ácida.- Quem diria que você falaria contra Harry um dia na sua vida... Os tempos mudam

-O Malfoy deve estar te fazendo mal... Só pode... Olha só a maneira como você está falando comigo!

-Não tem nada a ver com o Malfoy, tem a ver com a sua opinião sobre o Harry.

-Me ensinaram, antes de mais nada, a proteger você.E se isso significar ir contra o Harry, eu irei.

Lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Gina, mas ela não as derramou. Ao invés disso, sorriu para o irmão.

-Eu amo você, garota.- ele falou contrariado.- Vê se não faz nenhuma besteira.

-Pode deixar.- ela disse.- Eu farei o que tiver que ser feito.

Rony a olhou, desgostoso da resposta, a beijou na testa, sem que ela se movesse, e foi embora.

N/a: Aqueles a quem ela pertence... As pessoas mais fofichats da minha lista de dedicatórias... Telle e André... Apesar de serem meio desnaturados :-P


	7. Sem Admitir

Porque, tantas vezes me pergunto

Se o amo, porque não o tenho

Pois não procuro seu consolo

Não é a ele a quem eu venho

No entanto, outro querer

Desponta em outra amizade

Eu sei que não posso o ter

Sem estragar a felicidade

Duvido, temo, desejo

Dois homens, dois amigos

Dos quais desejo o beijo

Os quais desejo comigo

Fui menina indecisa

Enquanto já sou mulher

Decisões imprecisas

De quem não sabe o que quer

Desejo ambos, certamente

Mas um devo escolher

Trocar o certo pelo incerto

Ou o certo continuar a ter

Hermione

***

"Meu deus! O que é que eu estou escrevendo? Eu não posso pensar assim no Rony... sei que tem sido difícil encontrar o Harry, sei que tenho estado muito com Rony... Por isso que estou assim... Confusa... Ah, bobagem... Eu sou tão tola..."


	8. Confusão e Confissão

_Disclamer:_ Só vou falar da musica: é do Ed Motta, se chama "Quais serão meus desejos", está no cd... Bah, sei lá qual o cd, manual prático ou algo assim..

_Confusão e Confissão_

Rony a olhava sem entender as lágrimas nervosas que Hermione derramava sentada no sofá à sua frente. Sentia nela um desespero e uma confusão somadas a uma certeza que ele não conseguia entender qual era. Hermione tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos, sentada sobre as próprias pernas no sofá. Não tinha coragem de encarar Rony, ou de contar-lhe o que desejava e devia lhe contar, ao menos para lhe provar que confiava nele.

 "Me dia o que há" falou suavemente a voz de Rony.

"Eu disse que iria lhe contar sobre a minha confusão" Ela manteve a voz tremula. "De qualquer forma" ela suspirou tentando firmar a voz. "eu já tomei a decisão de continuar com Harry."

Rony sacudiu a cabeça compreendendo. Ela respirou bem fundo, tentando se acalmar, puxando lá do fundo toda sua coragem grifinória para poder lhe falar.

"A outra pessoa que eu gosto..." Hermione parou por um instante, levantando os olhos até que os seus se encontrassem com os dele e olhou para o fundo de seus olhos azuis escuros antes de continuar. "É você."

_"Então nem vou dizer _

_Esquece a voz_

_Repassa o tempo que eu te dei"_

Por mais um longo instante, os olhos deles se mantiveram se encarando. Os olhos dela estavam duros e impassíveis como se ela lutasse com alguém. Não havia surpresa nos olhos de Rony, era exatamente o que ele esperava. Havia no seu lugar, uma felicidade velada, contida. Depois desse longo instante, ele sorriu e Hermione desabou. Havia cansaço nela, como se toda sua força estivesse naquelas palavras e naquele olhar.

"Eu também gosto muito de você."respondeu.

Não pode evitar as lágrimas ao ouvir aquela resposta. Tinha se estruturado toda acreditando que não havia recíproca e agora, ele falava que se sentia do mesmo jeito. A confusão se apoderou dela, como as nuvens cobrindo a débil luz da lua.

A verdade era que ao mesmo tempo que amava ouvir aquelas palavras, odiava suas conseqüências. Agora era evidente que não queria ficar sem Rony e ele sem ela. Talvez, sem Rony, não fosse a mesma coisa com Harry. A mesma grandeza que era agora o sentimento entre eles.

_"Inevitavelmente vou me ver_

_Tentando provar que sim, mas_

_O tempo mudou pra mim_

_Nós sem você"_

Ele se aproximou de Hermione, secando suas lágrimas com as mãos. Seu dedo correu até a boca dela, tocando seus lábios com delicadeza. Deixou as pontas dos dedos correrem pelo rosto enquanto ela fechava os olhos suspirando.

Rony colou o rosto no dela, e falou baixinho, tão baixo que ela só pode sentir os lábios dele se mexerem quase encostados nos dela.

"Eu te amo" sussurrou.

Seus olhos se abriram com susto, pressa, amor, prazer e perdição. Irradiava uma massa confusa de sentimentos vibrando naquele olhar. Estava tonta, parecia muita coisa para que seus sentidos absorvessem.

Rony hesitava, esperando a reação dela. Seu coração batia tão forte quanto ele se lembrava dele ter batido antes. Chegava a doer cada batida daquela espera. Doía a incerteza – e se tivesse dito muito cedo? E se ela pensasse que não era bem assim?

"Eu também te amo." Ela sussurrou de volta.

Os olhos dele se abriram também encontrando com um carinho apaixonado a tempestade de sentimentos dos olhos dela. A certeza chovia entre eles silenciosamente e a vontade sufocava ambos.

"Eu amo você, eu amo você, eu amo você"ela murmurou seguidamente várias vezes.

"Eu amo você!" ele exclamou firme em resposta.

_"Canções vem me servir_

_Romper os nós_

_Soltar os laços desfazer_

_Carinhos viciados em você"_

Rony a puxou, segurando firme o corpo dela contra o dele, como se temesse que ela se fosse. Então, se beijaram. Havia urgência, desespero e desejo enquanto suas bocas se encontravam, se tocavam com prazer.

Hermione sentia morrer a cada toque, sentia seu corpo se desfazer de paixão naquele beijo. Se doava, se entregava, se desnudava toda naquele simples carinho.

Os braços dele a apertavam tanto que ela mal conseguia respirar, mas isso já não importava tanto. Não havia dor que fosse a impedir de continuar daquele jeito.

Rony sentiu os dedos trêmulos dela abrindo os botões de sua blusa. A olhou surpreso mas não incerto nem enlouquecido, e soltou o próprio cinto em resposta.

Ela arrancou a blusa do corpo dele com violência, a marca de suas unhas ficando em seu ombro sem querer. O apertou contra si com certeza, sentindo a pele dele queimar sob seus braços. Surpreso, sentiu seus dedos tocarem as costas dela sob a blusa. Não temia nada. Nada desejava se não o todo.

_"Um dia percebo o fim_

_Na boca que eu nunca vi_

_Espera por mim"_

Sabia que não _devia_ fazer nada daquilo, que estava traindo a confiança de Harry, mas não tinha meios de controlar seu coração. Seu corpo já estava entregue, mesmo ainda não tendo sido tomado.

Rony a ergueu nos braços, e deitando-a, fechou as cortinas, guardando pra si só aquele momento. Não deviam haver testemunhas.

_"Culpas tão inocentes_

_Rastros vão se apagar_

_Quais serão meus desejos_

_Atração_

_Porque?_

_Nem sei..."_

Tendo seus lábios beijados mais uma vez, Hermione sorriu. Não estava aumentando nada. Ela amava Rony sim, e ele a amava.

_N/A: Para todos, especialmente, Sil, Débora, Telle e Bia. Sempre, valeu pela força._


	9. Escolher

Disclaier: bahhhh todos sabem...

Escolher 

-Eu não sei!- ela falou suspirando nervosa.- Eu simplesmente não sei!!!

-Tudo bem, Mione, nós estamos aqui pra te ouvir.

-É, Marcy e Lucy psicologia ltda!- falou Lucy rindo, e as três riram juntas.

-Ah... Eu não sei explicar.

-Ae fica difícil de entender...- falou Marcy calmamente.

-É ser inconseqüente, não é? Fazer as menina sofrerem, estando com o Harry e logo depois me deixar levar, me deixar envolver pelas gracinhas do Rony, pelo fato de que tenho estado muito mais com ele que com o Harry... Além de ser uma traição enorme com nosso melhor amigo...

-Mas não seria traição também estar com o Harry querendo estar com o Rony, não?- perguntou Lucy.

-Eu quero estar com o Rony.- ela falou em tom quase conclusivo- Mas isso não muda em nada meus sentimentos pelo Harry.

-Você tem que conversar com eles.

-Você tem que tomar uma decisão.- falou Marcy.

-Eu sei.- ela falou afundando a cabeça entre os braços.- Eu sei, mas isso não é nada simples.

-Eu sei que não.- falou Lucy enquanto lançava a Marcy um olhar que apenas esta poderia compreender.- Mas é preciso.

-O que eu fui fazer?- ela se perguntou baixinho, querendo chorar.

***

_"Will refletiu sobre o que fazer. Quando você escolhe um caminho dentre muitos, todos os caminhos que você não segue são apagados como se fossem velas, como se nunca tivessem existido. Naquele momento todas as escolhas de Will existiam simultaneamente. mas fazer com que todas elas continuassem existindo significava não fazer nada. Ele tinha que escolher, apesar de tudo."_

(A luneta âmbar, capítulo 2, pág. 23)


	10. Meu Show

_Disclaimer:_ A Musica (Faz parte do meu show) é do cazuza e o Hp é da JK Rowling...

Meu Show 

_"Te pego na escola e encho tua bola com todo meu amor_

_Te levo pra festa e testo teu sexo com ar de professor"_

   Hermione estava parada dentro do carro estacionado esperando Harry, que devia estar saindo da escola de Aurores aquela hora. Mas, muitas vezes, para o desespero dos alunos, ele esticava um pouco mais as aulas. Na verdade, ela não devia estar ali, não deveria deixar o esconderijo, ainda mais sem se disfarçar, e sem avisar nada a ninguém... Mas, ela queria ver o Harry. Queria, de qualquer maneira. Ela estava tão confusa... E queria vê-lo, e achar que tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Queria simplesmente se perder nos braços dele, como no início conseguia, queria ser somente dele e estar entregue aos seus mimos, cuidados e nada mais. Mas aquilo era bem mais difícil do que ela poderia imaginar.

Ela queria simplesmente não pensar que amava também ao Rony.

Queria só se perder nele.

_"Faço promessas malucas tão curtas quanto um sonho bom_

_Se eu te escondo a verdade, baby, é pra te proteger da solidão"_

   Harry saiu do prédio, e ela gritou o nome dele. Ele virou-se, e o sorriso enorme que ele dava sempre que a via nasceu em seu rosto. Aquele sorriso, a deixava sempre tão alegre, mas naquele momento, ela se sentia tão culpada. Ela estava destruindo tudo aquilo por um amor que mesmo que fosse correspondido, como ela sabia que era, estaria sempre levando junto a sua história um princípio de dor, mágoa e traição. 

"Você veio!" ele disse a beijando. "Não acredito nisso!"

"Ah! Você sabe que eu venho."

"Mas eu tenho medo do dia que você vai embora ao invés de vir."

"Eu nunca vou embora. Eu vou ficar sempre contigo."

   Um silêncio caiu sobre eles por alguns segundos e ela deu a partida, levando o carro para a frente do sinal.

"Hermione." Ele falou e ela virou-se para ele."Você, já quis estar com outra pessoa, esse tempo que estamos juntos?"

   Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas analisando a pergunta. 

"Não. Claro que não. Porque?"

"Nada." Ele sorriu. "Só uma pergunta."

_"Faz parte do meu show, faz parte do meu show, meu amor "_

   Hermione voltou-se de novo para o trânsito. Ele não sabia. Não poderia saber. Mas talvez aquela fosse a hora para ela contar. Uma hora ela teria que contar, e tomar sua decisão.

_"Confundo as tuas coxas com as de outras moças, te mostro toda a dor_

_Te faço um filho, te dou outra vida pra te mostrar quem sou"_

   Eles pararam o carro e ela desceu. Ele ficou, tirando o cinto devagar, como se estivesse saboreando aquilo tudo.

"Anda logo, Rony! Anda logo!" ela falou sem pensar.

"O quê?"

"Ahn?"ela falou. "Eu disse pra você andar logo."

"Você falou Rony."

"Bom, não foi a primeira vez." Ela respondeu com um olhar pouco preocupado e virou-se entrando em casa sem o esperar.

_"Vago na lua deserta das pedras do Arpoador_

_Digo alô ao inimigo, encontro um abrigo no peito do meu traidor"_

   Harry não a seguiu. Não era o estilo dele. E foi bom que ele não entrasse. Rony estava lá dentro.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" perguntou ela baixinho.'Harry está lá fora!"

"Vim te ver." Ele murmurou. "Eu tenho a chave, se lembra? Harry sabe disso."

" E logo vai saber ainda mais. Seja discreto Rony."   

"Você devia falar pra ele. Ao menos que está confusa."

"Porque tem feito tanta pressão pra isso ultimamente?"

"Porque eu já comentei."

_"Faz parte do meu show, faz parte do meu show, meu amor "_

   Harry entrou na casa, após ter ouvido uma pequena discussão de vozes que ele não conseguiu distinguir. Hermione olhou para ele, e depois com raiva para Rony.

_"Invento desculpas, provoco uma briga, digo que não estou_

_Vivo num clipe sem nexo, um pierrot-retrocesso, meio bossa nova e rock'n roll"_

"Vão embora." Ela falou simplesmente. "vão embora os dois."

  Harry olhou para ela e para Rony sem entender. Rony deu os ombros, ainda um pouco irritado. 

"Ou melhor. Fiquem aqui e vamos conversar de vez."

"Só digo uma coisa, Harry, se for brigar com alguém, que seja comigo." Ela continuou.

"Eu não tenho a intenção de brigar..."

"Bom... Não acho que eu esteja sendo 100% sincera contigo."

"Conte a novidade."

Fingindo que não tinha ouvido, ela continuou.

"Eu... Eu tive vontade de estar com outro alguém sim. Eu tenho sentimentos por outra pessoa..."

"Bom, então, o que eu diria? Sinto muito por não ter sabido antes." Ele falou frio.

"Eu amo você, Harry. Mas eu também amo o Rony." Ela murmurou a segunda parte. 

_"Faz parte do meu show, faz parte do meu show, meu amor_

_Meu amor, meu amor"_

   Harry saiu de casa, a chuva começando a cair.  Hermione saiu também. Rony olhou para a casa vazia, e saiu, trancando a porta.

"Meu deus. Aonde chegamos." Ele falou pra si mesmo fechando o portão.

E a chuva começava a inundar a rua.

_N/A:_ A minha irmã, que ama momentos conturbados, como esse,e, principalmente, que se delicia em encará-los em silêncio.


	11. Reviravoltas

Disclamer: a musica, é do capital... :-P Reviravoltas 

_"Hum... Você é tão acostumada _

_A sempre ter razão"_

Harry seguia pela rua debaixo da chuva, sentindo as orelhas arderem com a raiva que havia dentro dele. Ele sabia que eu não era culpa dela, que não havia meios de se controlar o coração. Mas, a raiva não conhecia a razão, assim como o amor. Claro que ela estava certa. Afinal, ela sempre estava certa.

_"Hum... Você é tão articulada _

_Quando fala não pede atenção"_

E a maneira como ela tinha contado a ele. Uma sinceridade assustadora e dolorosa. Simplesmente dissera o que vinha escondendo. Ele queria odiá-la, ele queria deixa-la, queria faze-la sentir a dor que estava sentindo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o desejo de reconquista-la era intenso e queimava dentro dele. Ele a amava, mas não queria mais dedicar-lhe amor.

_"O poder de dominar é tentador_

_Já não sinto nada sou todo torpor"_

Hermione sabia que o controlava, e ele jamais se preocupara com isso. Sempre confiara nela de olhos fechados. Agora, sua confiança se abalara, e aquela punhalada tinha sido tão forte que ele não sentia nada mais.

*

_"É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

_É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_Participo do seu jogo_

_Eu participo"_

Rony ficou um bom tempo parado sob a chuva na porta da casa em que Hermione se escondia. Não havia muita escolha. Ele era completamente apaixonado por Hermione e deveria esperar pela sua decisão. Temia que ela preferisse Harry, e também temia que a amizade dos dois fosse destruída por tudo aquilo. Se sentia o bandido traidor. Mas, mais uma vez, ninguém pode controlar os desejos de seu coração.

*

_"Você sempre surpreende _

_E eu tento entender"_

Hermione seguia Harry silenciosamente escondida por um feitiço de invisibilidade. Segurava seus soluços enquanto sentia as lágrimas salgadas se misturarem as gotas de chuva. Quase não enxergava, mas se surpreendeu quando Harry entrou em um prédio. Ali, era a casa de Helen Sarender.

_"Você nunca se arrepende_

_Você gosta e sente até prazer"_

Subiu as escadas em silêncio e observou a alguns passos de distância Harry tocar a campainha. Helen Sarender abriu e o olhou, igualmente embaraçada e intrigada pela presença dele.

"O que..." ela começou mas ele a interrompeu.

"Sinto muito pelo que disse ontem. Perdoe-me."

"Tudo bem, Harry, sinceramente, eu sabia que você amava ela..."

"Eu amo você, Helen. Eu quero estar com você."

Hermione soltou um suspiro sufocado de dor, que Harry não ouviu enquanto puxava Helen e a beijava. Um trovão, muito alto cortou o silêncio e Hermione se repreendeu silenciosamente por tal falta de auto-controle indo em direção a escada. Antes que conseguisse entrar, ouviu a voz de Helen.

"Eu também amo você." Virou-se a tempo de não vê-lo sorrir.

*

_"Mas se você me perguntar eu digo sim_

_Eu continuo porque a chuva não cai_

_Só sobre mim_

_Vejo os outros todos estão tentando"_

Harry ouviu a porta da escada bater e soube no mesmo instante que Hermione tinha o seguido. Sabia que tinha sido cruel, mas acreditava que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

"Escute." Ele falou para a loira radiante em sua frente. "Eu tenho que resolver um problema. É rápido. Depois, eu venho te ver." Ela acenou concordando. "Eu amo você." Ele repetiu a beijando.

"Eu amo muito você." Ela falou docemente.

E saiu, tentando encontrar Hermione.

*

_"É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_Participo do seu jogo_

_Eu participo"_

Rony começou a andar na rua, ainda pensando nela. Relembrando o dia em que ela contara, em meio a lágrimas, que estava confusa, que também o amava. Tinha pouco tempo, uma semana talvez, mas a falta que ele sentia de estar nos braços dela era imensa. Podia ser errado, mas ele precisava disso. Ele precisava daqueles momentos.

_"Não consigo dizer_

_Se é bom ou mal_

_Assim como o Ar_

_Me parece vital"_

Ele vivia seus dias para viver com ela. E não estava disposto a perde-la. Não. Rony lutaria por ela. Levantou a cabeça, deixando os pingos grossos caírem no seu rosto por algum tempo e decidiu procurar por ela.

"Pode levar tempo, mas eu vou acha-la."

_"Onde quer que eu vá _

_O que quer que eu faça_

_Sem você não tem graça"_

Rony continuava andando na rua, procurando por Hermione com a certeza que deveria seguir indo em busca da mulher que ele desejava. Era o que iria fazer. Tinha certeza.

_N/a: A todos que me dão força, especialmente a Silvia.... :-) Dollu vc tá???_


	12. Portos Seguros

Disclaimer:A música, I turn to you, é da Aguilera...

Portos Seguros

****

"When I'm lost in the rain (quando estou perdida na chuva) 

_In your eyes I know (em seus olhos eu sei)_

I'll find the light to light my way ( que encontrarei a luz para iluminar meu caminho)" 

Estava completamente sozinha, chovia forte e nada se conseguia enxergar por de trás da cortina d'água. Estava perdida, não tinha idéia de para onde ir. A água abaixara seus cabelos cheios, os olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro de desespero. Era uma mulher solitária e perdida. Subitamente apareceu alguém na esquina, seus olhos brilhavam como lamparinas verdes no escuro, os cabelos estavam de pé apesar da chuva. Era uma figura alta e maciça andando em sua direção. Harry parou em sua frente e os joelhos de Hermione fraquejaram, ela teve vontade de chorar muito, muito mais. Viviam cercados pelo medo e pela loucura daquele mundo. Mas ao lado de Harry, ela podia passar por qualquer coisa.

"And when I'm scared, losing ground ( e quando eu estou assustada, perdendo o chão) 

_When my world is going crazy (quando meu mundo está enlouquecendo)_

_You can turn it all around (você pode mudar tudo isso)_

_And when I'm down you're there (e quando eu estou mal você está lá)_

_Pushing me to the top (me trazendo para o topo)"_

Ele a abraçou e as lágrimas correram livremente pelo rosto dela Harry tinha a cabeça dela encostada em seu peito e afagava seus cabelos. Hermione podia ouvir os batimentos do coração dele, intensos e rápidos. Ela o olhou surpresa, então Harry abaixou a cabeça e a beijou. A paz desceu sobre seu coração em uma intensidade única, ela se sentia leve, capaz de flutuar. Harry se entregava ao beijo, a correnteza de sentimentos dentro dele contra a qual vivia lutando. Ali entregava tudo o que tinha: sentimentos, esperanças e sonhos. Ali, não importava os Comensais, ela era sua vida, a ela pertencia sua sorte.

"You're always there giving me all you've got (você está sempre lá me dando tudo que você tem)" 

Ele parou o beijo repentinamente e a olhou:

"Não posso, Hermione, não posso."- ela abaixou a cabeça.-" Eu sou seu amigo, eu..."

"Você é quem me protege, quem me segura, quem me dá forças, quem me mantém a salvo..."

"Não."- ele a cortou- "Você é quem me dá força de vontade pra continuar, e eu que preciso de você, por tudo que você é pra mim..."

"Eu te amo, você sabe..."- ela falou baixinho.

"Eu sei, e eu te amo, muito. Mas você também o ama, e ele é como um irmão pra mim, eu o amo também."

"E por isso não vai lutar por mim?"- ela perguntou em um tom cortante de raiva- "Você vai simplesmente desistir, deixa-lo vencer?"

Harry balançou a cabeça tristemente.

"Você já teve todo o poder nas mãos."- ele disse então- "Mas você não fez sua escolha..."

"Você não entende..."- ela começou.

"Eu entendo."- ele a interrompeu.- "Eu entendo o que sente, e é por isso que eu abri mão disso."- ele fez um gesto indicando ele e Hermione- "Porque eu amo vocês dois e quero que sejam felizes juntos... Se eu não tivesse tomado a decisão por você, ainda estaríamos os três no buraco... Adeus amor... Adeus irmã..."

Por um instante Hermione quis gritar "você não ama a Helen!", e dizer a ele o quanto era errado não ele partir, mas ele envolve-la nisso tudo. Helen o amava sinceramente. E sabia que ele, na verdade, amava Hermione. Mas ela apenas o fitou, sabendo que ele sabia disso até melhor que ela, mesmo que estivesse escondendo isso de si mesmo.

Ele a beijou levemente nos lábios e então beijou sua testa. Assim Harry virou as costas e saiu pela chuva, desaparecendo lentamente na escuridão.

"For a shield from the storm (por um escudo contra a chuva) 

_For a friend (por um amigo)_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm (por um amor para me manter a salvo e aquecida)_

_I turn to you ( eu me viro para você)_

_For the strength to be strong ( para a força pra ser forte)_

_For the will to carry on ( para a vontade para seguir em frente)_

_For everything you do (por tudo que você é)_

_For everything that's true (por tudo que é verdade)_

_I turn to you (eu me viro para você)"_

Hermione sabia que ele não iria voltar, que ele não podia lutar contra Rony, sabia que eles três eram um só e que uma batalha como aquela poderia destruir os três. Harry era gentil e solidário, de uma forma rara entre as pessoas que desiste para evitar a dor. Mas aquele amor igualmente confuso e intenso não acabaria com aquele gesto. Ele continuaria a destruí-los silenciosamente. Ela se dividia entre o orgulho por ele ser tão nobre e a mágoa por ele não ter lutado. Os últimos quatro anos tinham lhe tomado suas metas, sua base, sua ânsia de vencer. Ficaram todos perdidos em seus dezessete anos. Agora ela era só uma mulher perdida na chuva.

"When I loose the will to win (quando eu perco a vontade de vencer) 

_I just reach for you (eu simplesmente procuro por você)_

_And I can reach the sky again (e posso alcançar o céu novamente)"_

Houveram passos atrás dela, Hermione virou-se e viu Rony parado ali, enorme, os cabelos castanhos de tão ensopados, o rosto sardento e os olhos azuis escuros com uma expressão preocupada. Eles refletiam uma Hermione pequenina, ensopada, o rosto vermelho pelo excesso de choro e os olhos castanhos, usualmente ilegíveis, desesperados.

"Harry esteve com você."- concluiu Rony após um minuto de observação.- "Esteve com ele, não esteve?"

A moça limitou-se a balanças a cabeça afirmativamente. O barulho da chuva batendo nos telhados aumentou. Ele a fitou por um instante silencioso antes de tornar a falar. 

"Eu devia ter partido e não ele..."- murmurou triste.

"Não diga isso."- ela falou, a dor transparecendo em sua voz embargada.- "Não piore as coisas ainda mais..."

"I can do anything (eu posso fazer qualquer coisa) 

_'Cause your love is so amazing ( porque seu amor é tão fantástico)_

_'Cause your love inspires me (porque seu amor me inspira)"_

"Não é o que vou fazer e sim o que devia ter feito... Você o ama, ele te ama e..,"

"Eu também amo você."- ela falou antes eu ele continuasse.- "Da mesma forma insana, do mesmo jeito dolorosamente desesperado. Não faça isso, Rony, não se culpe, não censure a si mesmo..."

"Eu devia ter me contentado em ser seu amigo..."

"Você é meu amigo."- ela falou com um sorriso triste.- "Você está sempre lá, não? Ao meu lado, me dando fé, força, me auxiliando quando estou fraca..."

"And when I need a friend (e quando eu preciso de um amigo) 

_You're always on my side (você está sempre ao meu lado)_

_Giving me faith, taking me through the night (me dando fé, me guiando pela noite)"_

"Você sempre fez o mesmo por mim e pelo Harry."- ele respondeu.- "Você sempre nos protegeu, nos ajudou... Sem você não estaríamos aqui."

"For a shield, from the storm 

_For a friend_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_I turn to you"_

"Você é meu melhor amigo. Vocês são meus melhores amigos."- ela corrigiu.- "Eu não vivo sem vocês, eu amo muito vocês... Somos um só e nunca podemos nos separar."

"Nunca vamos esquecer um do outro."- ele concordou.

"Eu te amo, Rony."- ela falou ternamente.

Rony a tomou nos braços, a beijando com paixão, se deixando sentir todo o amor que tinha por ela e a muito não escondia. A chuva aumentou, os pingos grossos molhavam eles ainda mais, e Rony segurava Hermione em seus braços. Os pés dela já não tocavam o chão mas a menina confiava nele.

"For the arms to be my shelter (pelos braços que são meu abrigo) 

_Trough all the rain (por toda a chuva)_

_For truth that will never change (pela verdade que nunca vai mudar)_

_For someone to lean on (por alguém em quem me apoiar)"_

Aquele homem era tudo que sempre desejara. Ela podia confiar nele, seguir seu coração, correr pra ele a qualquer instante, mesmo no meio de uma tempestade. Rony era um de seus portos seguros. Harry era o outro.

"For a heart I can rely on through anything (por um coração em quem posso confiar em qualquer momento) 

_For the one who I can run to ( para o alguém para quem eu posso correr)_

_To you (para você)"_

"Eu também te amo."- ele falou ao fim do beijo.

A abraçou com força, sorriu e com um estalar, desaparatou.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo a chuva cair sobre seu corpo. Amava os dois, e muito. Amava como homens e como irmãos... Amava uma pessoa de duas formas... Amava duas pessoas de uma só forma... Tinha que achar o equilíbrio... Ter um equilíbrio de sentimentos, a razão para tanta confusão... Ela destruía barreiras, libertava sentimentos. Talvez as barreiras caíssem sozinhas. Talvez o destino dos três chegasse a se cumprir. Unidos ou não, não importava o físico, pois seus corações eram como um só. Ela abriu os olhos e conseguiu ver com mias clareza. Com um *pop* ela desapareceu. A chuva lavava a rua.

"For a shield from the storm 

_For a friend_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you"_

Em nove de março de dois mil e dois 

_Diana Prallon Perez_

_N/A: _A Fernanda, pra onde eu sempre me viro, e quem sempre está ao meu lado. Por todos esses quase doze anos de amizade, carinho e dedicação, que me fizeram a pessoa que eu sou hoje. Ao Rapha, meu petitinho, que me ensinou a brincar com as palavras, a jogar as coisas como são, e que me ajuda a ver, mesmo de olhos fechados. Também ao André, por motivo nenhum, só por existir, e fazer minha vida mais alegre, mais feliz, mais cheia de luz, felicidade e sorrisos. Que nem a distancia nem a espera acabem com tudo isso. E mesmo que isso aconteça, viverá sempre me minha memória a lembrança dos dias felizes (serve também a ti, petitinho)... Enfim, a todos que me dão forças pra continuar escrevendo, a Vera, que me faz sentir bem com isso tudo... Vocês são demais!

Mandem o Review, poooooooooor favoooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Bjinhos

Diana


	13. Como Sempre

_Disclaimer:_ A música é do Legião, portanto, não me pertence. E a Hp, sem comentários.

_Como Sempre_

_"Tenho andado distraído  
Impaciente e indeciso  
E ainda estou confuso  
Só que agora é diferente  
Estou tão tranqüilo e tão contente"  
  
_

"Sejamos sinceros." Hermione escreveu no seu diário. "A confusão não passou. Eu não tomei uma decisão. Mas, graças a Deus, acabou a dor, aquela coisa terrível de sufocar, de não saber o que eu quero. Agora, eu simplesmente aceito essa dualidade como parte de mim. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que aceitasse esse tipo de leviandade, e quantas vezes eu reprovei essa atitude nos meninos, e nas meninas, Michelle e Gina, mas mais ainda na Lilá e na Parvati, quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts. Me sinto até feliz. As coisas continuam da mesma forma, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Me dói saber que Sarender está com Harry, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tira um pouco de mim a responsabilidade pela dor dele. Não está mais nas minhas mãos."

_"Quantas chances desperdicei  
Quando o que eu mais queria  
Era provar pra todo o mundo  
Que eu não precisava  
Provar nada pra ninguém"_

"Mas, hoje, pensando, eu me pergunto... Será que eu apenas não achei nisso a forma de provar o que eu sempre quis provar? Que eu conseguia lidar com mais coisas que as pessoas em geral? Tudo isso é muito confuso. Claro, que acho que eu devia ter provado isso de outra forma. E certamente, eu amo os meninos, de coração."  
  
_"Me fiz em mil pedaços  
Pra você juntar  
E queria sempre achar  
Explicação pro que eu sentia  
Como um anjo caído"  
  
_

"Eu fiquei despedaçada naquela noite. Como nunca antes. Bem, como naquele dia em que o Vítor me deixou e eu quase me joguei na frente do carro. Fui eu em mil cacos, que o Harry soube juntar e montar novamente. Aquela noite novamente. Eu não entendo como consegui amar os dois da mesma forma e na mesma intensidade. Mas, nem tudo eu devo saber..."

_"Fiz questão de esquecer  
Que mentir pra si mesmo  
É sempre a pior mentira"  
  
_

"Dizia a mim mesma que não era nada assim, que eu estava aumentando sentimentos pequenos por conta da sensibilidade do fim com o Vítor. Mas, mentira. Eu não amo nenhum dos dois pelo que fizeram pela minha recuperação. Nada mudou na minha relação fraternal por eles. Só mudou que subitamente, eles se tornaram os homens com que eu gostaria de casar. Bom, casar seria exagero. Mas talvez não seja."

  
_"Mas não sou mais  
Tão criança  
A ponto de saber tudo"_

"Verdade, que eu já não tenho a pretensão de saber todas as coisas sobre tudo. Cresci. Aprendi que nem tudo eu posso compreender e explicar. Oras, eu não posso explicar tudo nem sobre mim mesma! Que o dirá de tudo. Eu era uma menina pretensiosa."  
  
_"Já não me preocupo  
Se eu não sei porquê  
Às vezes o que eu vejo  
Quase ninguém vê  
E eu sei que você sabe  
Quase sem querer  
Que eu vejo o mesmo que você"  
  
_

Rony saiu do banho e olhou para Hermione sentada na escrivaninha. Foi andando até lá, e passou os braços em torno dela, que pôs os braços sobre o caderno, numa atitude que deveria parecer despreocupada, mas ele sorriu. Ela retirou os braços e se levantou para abraçá-lo de volta. Ela sabia que não havia nada ali que ele não soubesse também.

  
_"Tão correto e tão bonito  
O infinito é realmente  
Um dos Deuses mais lindos  
Sei que às vezes uso  
Palavras repetidas  
Mas quais são as palavras  
Que nunca são ditas?"  
  
_

"Eu te amo." Ela falou. "Eu sei que digo sempre, mas eu queria dizer de novo. Eu te amo, e incondicionalmente, sem medidas."

"Eu também."Ele respondeu. "Sabe, não há nada no mundo que você possa dizer que eu me canse de ouvir, ou que ache mais belo que isso."

  
_"Me disseram que você estava chorando  
E foi então que eu percebi  
Como lhe quero tanto"  
  
_

Abraçou-a de novo e se deixou mergulhar em pensamentos. O que o fizera saber realmente que a amava, tinha sido aquele dia mais confuso, segurá-la, sentir suas lágrimas, sua confusão e saber, que o coração dele era o mesmo que o dela. Ele sentia tudo isso junto com ela. E não precisava pensar mais em nada sobre isso. A amava, isso era certo.

  
_"Já não me preocupo  
Se eu não sei porquê  
Às vezes o que eu vejo_

_Quase ninguém vê  
E eu sei que você sabe  
Quase sem querer  
Que eu quero o mesmo que você"_

Eles se amavam, de uma forma pura, e nessa pureza, desejavam apenas uma coisa. Entender e viver tudo aquilo, viver um com o outro, viver aquele amor... E nada mais.

_N/a:_ A Débora, que vem betando minha fics e me ajudando muito. T dollu!!!


	14. Pretérito Impefeito

_Disclaimer:_ A Musica, Somebody's somebody é da Christina Aguilera, e o HP, bah, vcs sabem, né?!

_N/A_: Esse é um capítulo especial, sobre Michelle.

_Pretérito Imperfeito_

_"Wish I had somebody (queria ter alguém)_

_Wish I was somebody's baby (queria ser o amor de alguém)_

Watchin' lovers walkin' (observando casais andando)

  
Hand in hand they pass me by (de mãos dadas eles passam por mim)

  
Wish I was one of them (queria ser um deles)

  
Wish I had somebody (queria ter alguém)

  
Wakin' up beside me (acordando ao meu lado)" 

Eu queria demais amar. Amar e ser amada, não apenas amar. Porque eu amo, sim, e amo desesperadamente. Amo tanto que temo. Tanto, tanto que me aterroriza. Mas talvez, eu tenha medo de encarar o que eu já sei. O que eu vivo a repetir. Mesmo que Harry deixasse de amar Hermione, se ele fosse escolher outra mulher para se dedicar, não seria eu, seria Gina. E Gina é minha melhor amiga. E eu desejo a felicidade dela antes da minha.

_  
"Looking into my eyes at night (olhando dentro dos meus olhos a noite)_

_  
I want a love to call my own (eu queria um amor para chamar de meu)_

_  
I want someone that I can hold (eu queria alguém que eu pudesse abraçar)_

_  
Want someone wanting me (queria alguém me querendo)_

_  
Wanna feel how it feels to be (eu quero saber como é ser)"_

Me dói tanto se uma fonte inesgotável de amor, sem nada receber. Não que eu deseje algo em troca desse amor, eu só desejo um amor pra mim também. Eu desejo ser desejada, eu desejo me sentir completa. Eu gostaria de não amar Harry. Mas é assim que as coisas são. Eu já tentei esquecê-lo e falhei.

_  
"Somebody's somebody (o alguém de alguém)_

_  
Someone's someone (o alguma pessoa de alguma pessoa)_

_  
Some sweet lover's lover (a doce amante de alguém)_

_  
I wanna be that one (eu quero ser esse alguém)" _

Eu sinto saudades daquele tempo em que a Hermione era apenas uma amiga, quando ela estava distante. Não é justo. Eu gosto dela, eu sei que ela é como uma irmã para Gina, e eu sei que ela me considera como uma irmãzinha dela. Mesmo assim, eu sinto saudades da época em que não havia Hermione.

_  
"Someone faithful to someone faithful (alguém com fé para alguém com fé)_

_  
Someone kind to someone kind to me (alguém bom para alguém bom pra mim)_

_  
Somebody to somebody who loves me (alguém para alguém que me ame)_

_  
Who loves me(que me ame)" _

Naquele tempo, mesmo ele estando com a Dimps, era a mim que ele se dedicava. Eu tinha a confortante certeza de que ele me amava, e que quando fosse possível, ele seria meu. Era um amor recíproco, e mesmo a falta de contato físico não me incomodava. Eu era Alguém para um Alguém que eu amava.

_  
"Spending all of my time (gastando todo meu tempo)_

_  
Spending all my time on me (usando todo meu tempo comigo)_

_  
Where is that someone who (aonde está esse alguém que)_

_  
I can give my time to searching (a quem posso dae meu tempo, procurando)_

_  
For that lover (por esse amante)_

_  
With the love that will change my life (com o amor que vai mudar minha vida)" _

Talvez eu apenas não tenha encontrado o Amor da Vida. Mas eu já não tenho esperanças. Eu não sei se ainda acredito nesse Amor da Vida. Talvez agora, eu seja só uma garota egoísta, desejando tudo para mim e culpando os outros pelo que não tenho.

_  
"I want two arms to hold me close (eu quero dois braços pra me abraçar forte)_

_  
I want the thing I need the most (eu quero a coisa que preciso mais)_

_  
Somebody needing me (alguém precisando de mim)_

_  
So I can feel how it feels to be(para eu poder saber como é ser)" _

Mas não. Eu sei que não sou nada disso. Eu sou só uma garota confusa, como uma adolescente qualquer. E como alguém de coração puro e intocado, eu ainda creio e desejo o amor. O grande problema é que eu desejo o amor de Harry.

_  
"Somebody's somebody (o alguém de alguém)_

_  
Someone's someone (o alguma pessoa de alguma pessoa)_

_  
Some sweet lover's lover (a doce amante de alguém)_

_  
I wanna be that one (eu quero ser esse alguém)_

_  
Someone faithful to someone faithful (alguém com fé para alguém com fé)_

_  
Someone kind to someone kind to me (alguém bom para alguém bom pra mim)_

_  
Somebody to somebody who loves me (alguém para alguém que me ame)_

_  
Who loves me (que me ame)" _

Talvez uma hora eu me conforme e deixe de buscar por ele. É uma contradição. Eu o desejo e desejo deixá-lo. Ele me faz sorrir e me faz sofrer. Quero amar e ser amada na mesma medida. Ah, eu sou tão complicada!

_  
"What I'm looking for (o que eu estou procurando)_

_  
Is someone to love me more (é alguém para me amar mais)_

_  
Than I've been loved before (do que eu já fui amada antes)_

_  
With love so right (com amor tão certo)_

_  
What I need to find (o que eu preciso achar)_

_  
Is someone to hold me tight (é alguém para me abraçar forte)"   
  
_

Quero amor, carinho e dedicação. Quero um amor jovem, sem problemas, com delicadeza, leveza e paixão. Não quero protagonizar um romance romântico, cheio de idealizações e sonhos que não se realizam jamais. Eu quero um amor de Vida Real e paz, muita paz.

_"What I mean is I want to be (o que eu quero dizer é que eu quero ser)_

_  
Somebody's somebody (o alguém de alguém)_

_  
Someone's someone (o alguma pessoa de alguma pessoa)_

_  
Some sweet lover's lover (a doce amante de alguém)_

_  
I wanna be that one (eu quero ser esse alguém)_

_  
Someone faithful to someone faithful (alguém com fé para alguém com fé)_

_  
Someone kind to someone kind to me (alguém bom para alguém bom pra mim)_

_  
Somebody to somebody who loves me (alguém para alguém que me ame)_

_  
Who loves me(que me ame)"_

   O fim dessa solidão. Antes que seja tarde demais. Ah, Deus, me permita isso. é tudo que eu peço.

_Michelle Jones_

_N/A_: Para Bia, minha maninha, porque tem tudo a ver com ela.


	15. Perfeição

Disclamer: A música, eu tirei da trilha sonora do Moulin Rouge, e obviamente não me pertence.  
  
N/A: 3 meses depois...  
  
Perfeição  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before"  
  
Olhar aquela mulher pequenina adormecida ao seu lado, mais uma vez sorrindo durante o sono, trazia uma impressão de doçura, um maravilhamento a Rony, como ele jamais pensara em sentir. Sim, ele já tinha sido apaixonado por ela quando garoto - faziam oito anos, talvez um pouco menos, provavelmente um pouco mais. Mas tinha passado, junto com seus dezessete anos, passou sem destruir a amizade entre os dois, sem abalar a amizade entre ele, Harry e Hermione.  
  
Achara, então, que já tinha se apaixonado da forma mais intensa que existia. Mas ela voltara para lhe provar que não era bem assim. Sempre lhe surpreendendo, com sua inteligência, sua beleza simples, e seu jeito, meio compreensivo, muito mandão.  
  
"I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love more and more "  
  
Não, ele jamais deixaria de se surpreender com Hermione. Ou de olhar pra ela com esse carinho, de ter carinho de ter com ela a mesma dedicação. Não existia vida possível longe dela. Queria morrer se desfazendo de amor nos braços da mulher que o escolhera.  
  
Sempre estaria ao seu lado, dando força e suporte a sua amiga, namorada e irmã, a mulher que lhe fazia feliz, parecendo ao mesmo tempo mais jovem e mais velha do que ele. Uma das pessoas mais importantes na sua vida, se não mais.  
  
"Listen to my heart  
  
Can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change  
  
Winter to spring  
  
But I love you until  
  
The end of time"  
  
Rony estava completamente entregue a ela e àquele momento, pensando nos momentos fantásticos que tiveram no dia anterior, ou melhor, nesse mesmo dia. Inconscientemente, ele fazia carinho na cabeça dela enquanto pensava.  
  
Era meia-noite e ele tocara a campainha do apartamento dela. Quando Hermione abriu a porta, lá estava ele com um enorme buquê na mão, sorrindo.  
  
-Merlin!- ela murmurou.  
  
-Vim comemorar nossos três meses...- ele falou botando as flores sobre a  
mesa mais próxima a porta.  
  
-Ah, Rony!- ela murmurou quase sem voz.  
  
Ele levantou o rosto dela, segurando seu queixo e olhou dentro de seus  
olhos por alguns instantes antes de dar um beijo delicado nos lábios da  
namorada. Depois, tornou a encará-la.  
  
-Eu te amo, Hermione, e vou te amar sempre, de várias formas. Não importa  
o que aconteça, o quanto as coisas mudem, sempre haverá amor por você em  
mim.  
  
Hermione não conseguiu responder nada e seus olhos brilhavam com pequenas  
lágrimas prestes a escorrer.  
  
"Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day"  
  
Rony a pegou no colo, beijando seu rosto, seus olhos, sua testa, seus lábios com certo favor. Ela sorria com seus olhos fechados, tentando parecer tranqüila, mas tremia feliz e seu rosto era marcado por gotas salgadas que saiam de seus olhos involuntariamente.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems  
  
Such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with  
  
Such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life  
  
Doesn't seem such a waste  
  
But our world revolves around you"  
  
Ela respirou fundo e ele parou, olhando-a. Não sabia o que se passava na mente dela, mas não pode se perguntar, pois ela começou a falar.  
  
-Foi perfeito, foi fantástico!- ela murmurou e então passou a falar com  
mais firmeza.- Eu te amo, Ronald Weasley, e eu amo tudo que você faz,  
você torna minha vida mais alegre, mais feliz.  
  
Sem conseguir se controlar, ele a beijou quando ela parou para respirar e naquele momento, Hermione sentiu que sua vida era perfeita e completa, com uma felicidade bela e leve.  
  
Tudo lhe parecia uma suave gentileza.  
  
"And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song  
  
I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
But I love you until  
  
The end of time"  
  
No entanto, ela não acabara o que tinha a dizer, então afastou-o de si. Rony a olhou meio perdido, e era um olhar tão fofo que dava vontade de o apertar como a um bichinho perdido.  
  
-Olhe bem para mim.- ela falou.- Não vai ter nada eu me impeça de estar  
lá com você, de te ajudar, de querer seu bem. Absolutamente nada.  
  
Ele olhou bem dentro de seus olhos, como ela não podia lembrar de já tê- lo visto olhando jamais antes. Ficou apenas a olhando, por mais de um minuto e então tudo que fez foi acariciar seu rosto antes de pegá-la no colo, a levando para onde estavam.  
  
"Oh, come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems  
  
Such a perfect place"  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos rapidamente, encontrando os olhos azuis de Rony na frente dos seus. E sorriu. Sorriu apenas, pois nada mais, nenhuma palavra, nenhum outro gesto, poderia traduzir melhor tudo aquilo que sentia que um sorriso sincero. Era feliz.  
  
N/A: Não ficou nenhuma maravilha mas mesmo assim... tudo bem! A minha "Mãe" Aline, pelo apoio que sempre me deu (e também pelas boas H/R que escreveu) 


	16. Brigas

Disclaimer: Bah, os personagens são da titia JK. Quando você voltar pertence ao Legião Urbana do cd _Uma Outra Estação_

Brigas "Vai, se você precisa ir 

_Não quero mais brigar esta noite_

_Nossas acusações infantis_

_E palavras mordazes que machucam tanto_

_Não vão levar a nada, como sempre"_

-Eu estou indo embora, Hermione.

-Harry... Não seja idiota... Fique...

-Pra quê? Como você acha que eu me sinto vendo você e o Rony... Não é mais a mesma coisa com ele, sabia? Nossas conversas... Não, nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa, com ele ficando calado pra não me machucar...

-Talvez porque você diz que ama alguém que não ama.

-Você está dizendo bobagens.

-Você nunca amou a Helen, Harry, admita! Você só está projetando nela o que sente por mim.

-Se você quiser acreditar nisso, acredite, Hermione. Mas eu amo a Helen.

-Ela tem sentimentos. E você vai acabar a magoando.

-Eu estou indo embora, porque eu não quero é magoar você, a Gina, e a Michelle.

-Elas já estão feridas, e você sabe disso.

-Eu vou partir.

_"Vai, clareia um pouco a cabeça_

_Já que você não quer conversar._

_Já brigamos tanto mas não vale a pena_

_Vou ficar aqui, com um bom livro ou com a TV_

_Sei que existe alguma coisa incomodando você"_

Rony tinha acabado de chegar a casa, e via sua namorada com o rosto vermelho de fúria, os olhos brilhando perigosamente, e os cabelos despenteados. Harry, por sua vez, também tinha raiva nos olhos incrivelmente verdes, e respirava tão fundo que parecia que a força de sua inspiração poderia fazer romper seus pulmões.

-Ir embora?- falou o ruivo ao amigo.- Seja razoável, Harry, não é preciso ir embora...

-É o melhor a fazer, Ronald.- ele falou, ainda olhando a mulher a sua frente.- Eu devo ir embora, para causar menos confusão.

-Muita gente precisa de você aqui.- ele falou sensatamente.

-Muita gente precisa de mim em outros lugares.

-E a escola de aurores?- questionou.

-Eles têm plenas condições de suprir minha falta.

-Você sabe que não há necessidade disso...

-Deixe ele ir, Rony. Deixe ele.- então ela inspirou profundamente e virou-se para o outro.- Por mim, você pode ir embora quando quiser. 

-Hermione...

-Ele tem que aprender a crescer sem nós. Ele tem que tomar a decisão dele. Se quiser ir, vá, Harry Potter.

E a moça desaparatou da casa do até então amigo.

-Harry... Não é...

-Eu não vou Rony. Pode deixar, eu não vou.- foi tudo que ele falou.

_"Meu amor, cuidado na estrada_

_E quando você voltar_

_Tranque o portão_

_Feche as janelas_

_Apague a luz_

_E saiba que te amo" _


	17. O que não devia

Disclaimer: A música, Out of Reach pertence a Gabrielle, por sinal, eu descobri isso agora. Helen Sarender é propriedade minha e só minha, assim como Michelle Jones. Os demais personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

O que não deveria 

-Helen...- Harry chamou a namorada sentada ao seu lado no sofá da casa dela.

-Hum...?- ela perguntou afundando o rosto no peito dele.

-Temos que conversar seriamente.

-Tem que ser agora?- ela perguntou procurando a boca dele para beijá-lo com ardência. Não naquela noite. Ela estava com saudades, ela queria apenas beijá-lo com vontade e dormir agarrada nele, envolvida pelo seu cheiro como em algumas poucas noites nos seis meses em que eles estavam juntos.

         Mas Harry afastou o rosto quando ela tentou beijá-lo, e ela contrariada sentou-se de frente pra ele. Ele estava muito sério, e Helen deu um sorriso meigo para dobrar a seriedade do namorado, mas ele continuou impassível.

-O que há, amor?- perguntou com a voz mais doce que conseguiu.

-Helen, você sabe que isso... Bem, você sabe que nós dois estamos juntos sob circunstâncias um tanto... Hum... Incertas.

         Aquilo a fez pensar em Hermione, que seria o eterno amor dele. Se sentiu inútil, sentiu raiva da antiga colega. Mas nada disso transpareceu em sua face, ela apenas deixou de sorrir e disse:

-Eu sei.

-Não é certo, Helen, não é... Não é mais isso que eu quero para mim... Eu sinto muito... Você merece alguém melhor...

-Harry, não...- ela tentou.

-Não podemos mais continuar juntos.- ele falou com uma voz triste.

-Por favor, não...!- ela falou, as lágrimas querendo sair.

-Desculpe, Helen, me perdoe, eu não consegui ser apenas seu... Eu não consegui controlar meu coração... Você merece alguém que lhe seja fiel...

-Eu te perdôo, Harry Potter, eu te perdôo mas não me deixe...

-Sinto muito, minha querida...- ele falou fazendo carinho no rosto dela.- Eu queria muito que não fosse assim, queria poder me sentir feliz do teu lado como você se sente do meu lado... Ninguém queria mais que eu que desse certo...

-Tente mais, Harry, por favor....!

-Quanto mais eu tentar, mais eu vou te magoar, Helen. Não, por favor...

        A moça soluçava no sofá sem parar. Harry levantou e pegou sua capa, deixando em cima da mesa dela a cópia da chave da casa dela que ele tinha e a cara-metade que eles tinham dividido.

"Knew The Signs

  
Wasn't right

  
I was stupid for a while

  
Swept away by you

  
And now I feel like the fool"

-Harry!- ela chamou com força.- Me responda apenas uma coisa...

-Qualquer coisa que quiser, minha linda.- ele falou, chamando-a como sempre a chamava quando estavam próximos.

-Você realmente me amou?

      Um silêncio enorme caiu sobre a casa. Nada se movia. Nem uma chama fazia a madeira estalar, nenhum vizinho fazia barulho, absolutamente nada.

-Eu acreditei que sim.- ele falou por fim, com uma grande melancolia nos seus olhos e na sua voz.  
      Ela ficou em silêncio por mais um minuto, até dizer na voz fraca.

-Vá, Harry... Vai... Vai logo, e brigue pelo que é seu... Ou você a perderá definitivamente para o Rony.

      Ele foi até ela, e ergueu o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Helen.

-Você foi pra mim a mulher mais fantástica em todos os momentos...-ele abaixou-se lentamente e beijou os lábios da ex-namorada.- Me perdoe por não ter correspondido.

  
_"So confused, my hearts bruised_

_  
Was I ever loved by you?"_

  
  


       Uma hora depois que Harry saíra da casa Rony chegava. Olhou pra ela com um jeito assustado, talvez não esperasse aquela reação dela, ficar sentada chorando no mesmo lugar aonde fora deixada.

-Eu fui tão boba, Rony, tão boba!-ela falou pra ele sem parar de chorar.

-Não é sua culpa, Helen...- ele falou abraçando a moça.

-Eu deveria saber, Rony, eu deveria saber que eu estava só atrapalhando tudo... Não era pra ser... Ele é da Hermione.

Aquela afirmação deixou Rony abalado. Hermione era sua. Ela queria ser sua.

-Mas ela não é dele.- ele respondeu então.

-Como você tem tanta certeza?- perguntou Helen olhando-o nos olhos.

-Ela diz que me ama, e eu acredito nisso.- podia ver nos olhos do rapaz o quanto ele era apaixonado pela menina. Mas também podia ver que o brilho já não era o mesmo do começo, podia ver que ele estava cansado, que temia o rumo que as coisas poderiam tomar... Não podia simplesmente não falar nada:

-Ela diz que te ama mas grita aos quatro ventos que quer o Harry. Você acha isso justo, Ronald?

        Eles se encararam mortalmente sérios. Aquilo era verdade?

  
_"Out of reach, so far_

_  
I never had you heart_

_  
Out of reach, couldn't see_

_  
We were never meant to be"_

_  
  
_

      Após poucos dias, Hermione esteve no apartamento dela para lhe trazer conforto e palavras amigas. Se uniam agora na mesma solidariedade que tinham se unido na escola de Aurores quando elas eram as únicas meninas inglesas da turma. 

-Ah, Helen, eu sinto muito... Sinceramente, é tudo culpa minha, se eu não fosse tão indecisa e volúvel...

-Deixe de falar bobagens, Hermione. Foi bom enquanto durou, eu fui feliz.

-Mas agora você está deprimida e eu me sinto mal por isso.- ela falou com um sorriso triste.- Eu vou mandar Rony vir aqui a cada dois dias depois do expediente dele.

-Obrigada...-ela falou tímida.

-Não é nada... Tenho que voltar pra casa. Não posso ficar muito tempo fora, é muito perigoso. Tente se ocupar, Helen, ficar parada não faz bem pra sua cabeça. Tente voltar a estudar algo que você goste. Você era ótima em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, porque não procura um curso de especialização avançado?

-Ah, Hermione Granger, a eterna sabe-tudo!- ela falou com um sorrisinho, e a outra desaparatou.

  
_"Catch myself from despair_

_  
I could drown if I stay here_

_  
Keeping busy every day_

_  
I know I will be okay_"

  
  


-Como a Sarender está?- perguntou Michelle assim que Hermione aparatou em casa. Ela e Gina esperavam pela amiga sentadas na mesa da sala. 

-Como você ficou quando você e o Harry terminaram?- ela indagou sentando-se entre as duas.

-Você realmente se importa?- perguntou Gina enquanto cortava o pão para fazer um sanduíche para si.-Mi, estamos falando da Sarender!

-Não é questão de me importar, Gina, você não deveria ser tão severa comigo!-exclamou séria.- Não, eu não me importo, se isso te alivia.- ela falou então.

-Mas a curiosidade é mais forte, não é?-perguntou Hermione rindo.

-Por ae...-respondeu Michelle também rindo.

   A campainha tocou, e as três estremeceram. Será que Rony tinha ouvido elas falando daquela forma de sua querida amiguinha Sarender? Michelle se levantou para abrir a porta, e as três estavam em profundo silêncio.

-Nossa... Agora é assim... Fazem reunião, festinha e nem chamam a gente!- falou uma voz indefinida.- Depois ainda se dizem amigas...!

-Viu, Marcy, essa é a consideração que elas dão pra nós!

          Aquela voz era inconfundivelmente de Lucy, e Hermione e Gina saltaram encarando felizes as meninas paradas na porta, motivadas pela voz da mais alta, de cabelos castanhos muito escuros, lisos e não muito comprido. Seus olhos escuros as fitavam com uma devoção que traria lágrimas a quem a visse pela primeira vez.

-Sabe do que eu acabei de lembrar, Gina?- perguntou Hermione e a ruiva a olhou da mesma forma que o gêmeos olhavam antes de aprontar alguma.

-Claro!!! Srta Poste Nott, a menina mais alta do ano!

-Tão desajeitada quanto a Murta!-mencionou Michelle.

-Tão alta que só poderia fazer par com...-Perguntou Marcy.

-Ronald Weasley...-falou Hermione sorrindo.-OU?- e havia nas outras quatro um certo prazer sádico em implicar com Lucy.

-Vicent Crabbe!!!

-Meu Deus, isso faz séculos, eu estava no sexto ano! Vocês ainda vão implicar comigo por causa disso?- Lucy falou contrariada.

-Mas estamos falando do Crabbe! Céus, Lucy, até hoje eu não sei como você conseguiu!- falou Marcy.- Eu teria ido sozinha!

      As atenções se voltaram para a moça que falava. Marcy era bonita, a seu jeito, com seus cabelos encaracolados pintados de ruivo há anos (ela jamais conseguia chegar ao tom dos Weasley, mas continuava a pintar), seus olhos acinzentados e seu rosto delicado.

-Olha quem está falando!- riu Michelle.- Marcy, eu espero que você não tenha esquecido que nesse baile que a Lucy foi com o Crabbe, você foi com o Malfoy!

-O que há de errado com o Malfoy?- perguntou Hermione contrariada.

-O Malfoy era gato.- sentenciou Gina, e todas riram. Aquela não era Gina falando.

-Cruz, Parvati, saí desse corpo que não te pertence!- falou Marcy sacudindo a menina.

-Que eu mal pergunte...- falou Lucy- O que vocês estavam falando quando nós chegamos que vocês ficaram tão quietas?

-Mal da Sarender, tem coisa mais divertida que isso?- perguntou Gina.

-Por Merlin...- Lucy murmurou.- E vocês ainda falam que gostam da menina, não é, Hermione?

      Hermione corou sobre a pergunta, e todas sorriram em cumplicidade. Toleravam. Gostar não.

  
_"But I was_

_  
So confused, my hearts bruised_

_  
Was I ever loved by you?"_

  
  


-Não queria me encabular, Lucy.- ela falou então.- Eu gosto dela... Quer dizer... Ás vezes, eu até gosto da garota... Tenho certeza que se qualquer uma das duas tivesse a visto hoje, iriam simpatizar com ela...

-Você está forçando a barra.- falou Gina enquanto todas elas se sentavam em volta da mesa.- Uma das coisas que eu mais me arrependo foi de um dia ter achado a Sarender legal.

-Que isso, gente, ela não é tão ruim assim.- falou Marcy.- Eu estudei com ela sete anos e ela nunca me incomodou!

-Marcy, ninguém nunca te incomodou. Nada te incomoda. Você e a Lucy são muito tranqüilas.

-Não fale isso!- falou Lucy rindo- Eu sou uma comensal, lembram?

          Todas riram. De todas as coisas, talvez fosse a idéia fixa de que Lucy era uma comensal a coisa mais idiota que Helen Sarender já tivera na vida.

  
_"Out of reach, so far_

_  
I never had your heart_

_  
Out of reach, couldn't see_

_  
We were never meant to be"_

  
  


-Como você está?-perguntou Rony quando chegou lá no dia seguinte ao que Hermione estivera no apartamento de Helen.

-Um pouco melhor...- ela falou o abraçando.- Ah, Rony, você tem sido fantástico comigo, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

-Eu só estou fazendo o que é minha obrigação.- ele respondeu.- Cuidar de você.

-Eu vou recompensar isso, eu vou ficar bem. Pode ser devagar, mas eu vou ficar bem.

  
_"So much hurt, so much pain_

_  
Takes a while to regain what is lost inside_

_  
And I hope that in time, you'll be out of my mind_

_  
I'll be over you_"  
  


-Eu me entreguei totalmente a isso, Helen.- ele falou.

-Você sabe que isso é mentira.- ela respondeu.

-Eu entreguei tudo que não pertencia a outra pessoa.

-Então você não entregou nada.- concluiu.- Mas não se preocupe, Harry. Eu vou ficar bem.

-Eu desejo ferventemente que sim.

           Os dois sorriram um para o outro e seguiram para a saída do ministério. O que jamais deveria ter sido, agora, já fora. Para jamais voltar.

  
_"Out of reach, so far_

_  
You never gave your heart_

_  
In my reach, I can see_

_  
There's a life out there for me"_

_N/a: A Vivian... A quem eu jamais dediquei uma fic em particular... Por ter sido minha rocha por "Séculos". Eu sinto tanto a sua falta..._


	18. O que foi que eu fiz?

_Disclaimer: Nem a musica "Turn back time" nem os personagens me pertencem._

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

 Boa noite…

Seria boa noite, se eu conseguisse dormir. Tentei mas não consegui, mais uma vez. Ficava ouvindo a voz de Harry naquele telefone de novo e de novo... "Estou namorando" ... Eu não consigo lidar com isso... Quando as lágrimas me fizeram apagar, eu sonhei com aquele dia, os olhos dele cheios de lágrimas, surpresa e dor. Podia ouvir minha própria voz dizendo... "Eu tenho sim sentimentos pelo Rony"... As lágrimas molhando meu rosto e o dele, eu senti a minha felicidade escorrendo pelos meus dedos naquele instante... Porque eu fui me deixar ter sentimentos pelo Rony?

_"Give me time to reason (me dê um tempo para racionalizar)_

_Give me time to think it through (me dê um tempo para pensa sobre isso)_

_Passing through the season (passando pela temporada)_

_Where I cheated you (onde eu te traí)"_

Estar com o Rony me faz feliz, mas eu sinto tanta falta do Harry, tanta falta… Eu não consigo imaginar como seria ficar o resto da minha vida sem ele, isso me assusta. Acho que no fundo, eu ainda espero que ele apareça na minha porta, com uma solução fantástica e pronto pra me fazer pular em uma nova aventura...

_"I will always have a cross to wear(eu sempre terei uma encruzilhada por onde passar)_

_But the bolt reminds me I was there (mas o raio me lembra que eu estava lá)"_

Dói demais pensar que posso estar o perdendo pra sempre e não o deixando em mãos amigas, como a Gina seria; ou em um lugar seguro como era a Helen. Se eu parar pra pensar, ela é realmente tudo o que ele procura em uma mulher... Perdê-lo para sempre... Não sei lidar com isso, como não sei lidar com a idéia de deixar o Rony. Mas eu devo ser leal, respeitar as decisões dele, e passar por toda essa dor... Preciso de forças pra enfrentar o inferno que vem, não sei de onde vou tirá-las, mas vou tirá-las...

_"So give me strength (então me dê forças)_

_To face this test of mine(para encarar esse meu teste))"_

Se eu pudesse, como queria poder voltar no tempo, não teria falado ao Rony que os sentimentos que me deixavam confusa e em dúvida eram por ele. Maldita hora que eu pus a confiança nessa história, pra quê provar minha confiança? Maldita hora... Perdi tudo depois daquilo, perdi o Harry... O que tinha dele.. Se culpa e arrependimento matassem... Mas ao mesmo tempo não me arrependo, eu disse a verdade a Rony, fiz a coisa certa. Estou cansada da hipocrisia, de omitir e esconder as coisas. Por mais que eu amasse o Harry (e ainda ame), eu tinha algum sentimento pelo Rony. Ah, contradição!

_"If only I could turn back time (se ao menos eu pudesse voltar no tempo)_

_If only I had saved what I still had (se ao menos eu tivesse salvado o que eu ainda tinha)_

_If only I could turn back time (se ao menos eu pudesse voltar no tempo)_

_I would stay for the night… _For the night (eu ficaria para a noite... para a noite)"__

O Harry tinha o direito de saber disso, tinha o direito de saber desde o começo sobre minhas confusões. Eu queria ter coragem de dizer, mas o medo do que essa dor iria fazer, do quão grande ela seria, me impediu. Estava certa, foi arrasador. Mas eu ainda estava muito errada, muito, muito errada de ter sentimentos por outro...

_"Claim your right to science (exigindo seu direito de conhecimento)_

_Claim your right to see the truth (exigindo seu direito de ver a verdade)_

_Though my pain shook conscience (pela dor que perturbou minha consciência)_

_Will drill a hole in you (vai criar um buraco em você)"_

É como se eu pudesse ver o sentimento, chegando lentamente sem que eu percebesse e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, me corrompia como um ladrão. Eu não tinha como evitar toda essa situação, eu queria ter deixado essas bobagens de lado e ficado com Harry...

_"I've seen it coming like a thief in the night (eu vi isto vindo como um ladrão na noite)_

_I've seen it coming from the flash of the light (eu vi isto vindo do flash de luz)"_

Tenho que enfrentar toda essa situação, muitas pessoas vão entrar em desespero, parafuso, a Michelle, a Gina... Mas eu tenho que ser forte. Tenho que, tenho que, tenho que.

_"So give me strength (então me dê forças)_

_To face this test of mine (para encarar este meu teste)"_

Como eu queria voltar, como eu queria manter juntos Harry e Hermione… Sem interrupções… Sem me deixar levar pelas outras coisas…

_"If only I could turn back time (se eu ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo)_

_If only I could say what I still hide (se ao menos pudesse dizer o que continuo a esconder)_

_If only I could turn back time (se eu ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo)_

_I would stay… _(eu ficaria...)"__

Mas já não adianta sofrer por isso. Acabou, de vez... Agora vou pôr minha cabeça no travesseiro e tentar dormir. Amanhã vai ser um dia longo, muito longo...

*O bilhete do Rony dizendo "eu também te amo, da maneira que você me ama..." caiu de dentro do diário agora. Eu queria esquecer, mas não dá, olhando pra esse papel eu lembro que eu estava lá... Meu Deus... Vou dormir e por esse diário de lado. Preciso de algum sono.*

Hermione

_"The bolt reminds me I was there (o raio me lembra que eu estava lá)_

_The bolt reminds me I was there (o raio me lembra que eu estava lá)"_

_N/A: Ao Rapha, retrato do meu desespero, da minha dor e solidão,esse capítulo da história a três, tão marcante para mais de seis... Continue encantando, Gandalf, sua arte se aprimora com o tempo, no entanto, quando se domina seu encanto, ele perde todo efeito ;-) Dominar-me de novo? Jamais em sua vida... Mas te guardo dentro de mim._


	19. A calmaria da tempestade

Disclaimer: A música, "Time goes by" é das Spice Girls. Sem mais comentários, né?

A calmaria da tempestade 

_"I've never had a feeling so right, (eu nunca tive um sentimento tão certo)_

_  
Like I have with you, (como eu tenho com você)_

_  
Can't explain the things you do, (eu não posso explicar as coisas que você faz)_

_  
But boy when you, (mas garoto quando você)_

_  
Tell me softly you love me too, (me diz docemente que me ama também)_

_It's like I know we were meant to be, (é como se eu soubesse que fomos feitos um para o outro)_

_  
So for eternity, (então pela eternidade)_

_  
You will have a part of me, (você vai ter parte de mim)_

_  
And all I need Is for you to stay right here with me, yeah, (e tudo que eu preciso é que você fique bem aqui comigo)"_

Ela estava abraçada com Rony, no sofá. A neve descia em flocos sujando a janela e a sacada, mas isso realmente não fazia a menor diferença. A única coisa que fazia diferença eram as mãos quentes dele em suas costas, seus cabelos, seu rosto... Subitamente, ele se afastou dela, e a olhou de uma forma que ela não conseguiu entender.

"O que foi ?" ela falou baixinho.

"Eu amo você, Hermione Granger."

"Eu também amo você." Ela falou sorrindo, sem entender o motivo daquilo.

"Eu comprei uma coisa para você." Ele falou. "Espero que você goste." 

Rony tirou do bolso uma caixa e entregou na mão dela. Hermione abriu, sob o olhar atento do namorado, que tentava ler cada pequena diferença na expressão dela. Logo pode ver: surpresa e admiração. Tinha uma corrente dentro da caixa, com um pequeno pingente circular de cristal. Dentro do pingente, havia uma gota de sangue e um fio de cabelo castanho, que ela reconheceu no mesmo instante como dela.

"Como você conseguiu isso, Rony?" depois, parecendo encabulada acrescentou "deve ter sido uma fortuna".

"Mais ou menos." Ele falou, não sendo nem um pouco sincero. Tinha sido bem mais que uma fortuna para conseguir uma jóia como aquela. "Mas vale a pena." Ela ergueu os olhos do cordão para ele, esperando a conclusão da frase. "Parte de mim sempre vai estar junto com você."

Mas Hermione, sempre fora uma pessoa prática. E por mais que estivesse apaixonada, não pode deixar de questionar aquilo.

"E se um dia terminarmos?"

"Você continua sendo minha melhor amiga, e minha irmã, né? "ele sorriu para ela. "Mas eu pretendo casar contigo e passar o resto da minha vida do seu lado."

Hermione sorriu, mas logo depois apertou os lábios. "As chances disso acontecer..."

"Certo, Hermione, finalmente eu entendi seu horror a Sibila, cruz, só você é suficiente de pessimismo pra mim!"

_"Time goes by but we stand still (know it does, I know does), Love you for eternity, I will (I will), (o tempo passar mas nós vamos continuar -eu sei que vai, eu sei que vai- Amar você pela eternidade eu vou -eu vou)_

_  
I know that we were meant to be (we were meant to be, my love), (eu sei que nós fomos feitos um pro outro -  nós fomos feitos um pro outro, meu amor)_

_  
That's how I feel when you're with me, (é assim que eu me sinto quando você está comigo)_

_You are the reason that my heart beats, (você é a razão que meu coração bate)_

_  
And no, I never thought I would ever fall so deep, (e não, eu nunca pense que seria tão intenso)_

_  
But now I see, (mas agora eu vejo)_

_  
That the love that we share Is oh-so-sweet, (que o amor que temos é tão doce) "_

Ela riu alto e com vontade, e naquele momento, Rony a amou ainda mais. Amava o brilho dos olhos dela, a maneira como ela o beijava, e seus sorrisos, e até mesmo seu pessimismo. Ele a conhecia como ninguém – talvez não como Harry, mas agora ele não queria pensar em Harry -  e amava cada pequeno pedaço dela, porque ela o completava. Ele não esperava se apaixonar tão intensamente por ela depois de tantos e tantos anos, mas aquilo tinha acontecido. E ele sabia que as coisas entre eles não iam bem, estavam em um momento em que tudo poderia desabar, mas ainda sim ele a amava, e mesmo que o terremoto os separasse quanto homem e mulher, ele jamais poderia sufocar todo aquele amor – fraternal, paternal, e de tantas outras formas – porque aquilo era simplesmente parte dele.

_"What if I told you that I believe (believe), (se eu te contasse que eu acredito-acredito)_

_  
That you were my soul, my destiny (my destiny, yeah), (que você é minha alma, meu destino – meu destino, sim)_

_  
What if I was to say In every way, (se eu te disesse de todas as formas)_

_  
Deep in my heart is where you'll be (time),(que no fundo do meu coração é aonde você vai estar- tempo) "_

Hermione sabia que não estava tudo bem – ela sentia o cheiro de perigo no ar. Certo, claro que havia no ar o perigo de todas as melhores amigas dela estarem desabando ao mesmo tempo – Michelle, Gina e principalmente Helen, que estava simplesmente arrasada, já que Harry tinha a deixado há cerca de uma quinzena – mas mais que isso... Ela sentia que as coisas não estavam bem entre ela e Rony. Sim, ela tinha tomado uma decisão em favor de se dedicar somente a ele, mas mesmo assim as coisas não tinham melhorado. De qualquer forma, ela sabia que queria continuar sendo dele a vida toda, o amando sempre... 

"Por Deus, que Deus me permita isso!" ela rezou silenciosamente.

_"Time goes by but we stand still (I'm still right here), (o tempo passar mas nós vamos continuar- Eu continuo bem aqui)_

_  
Love you for eternity, I will (I'll never go), (Amar você pela eternidade eu vou -eu nunca irei embora)_

_  
I know that we were meant to be (we were meant to be), (eu sei que nós fomos feitos um pro outro -  nós fomos feitos um pro outro)_

_That's how I feel when you're with me (how I feel, when you're with me)," (é assim que eu me sinto quando você está comigo- como eu me sinto quando você está aqui))_

Ela pegou o cordão e pôs em volta do pescoço. Rony sentiu uma pontada no coração, mas estava absolutamente certo de que ele a quereria sempre por perto. Sempre ao seu lado, de alguma forma.

_"Time goes by but we stand still (oh time, oh time), (o tempo passar mas nós vamos continuar- tempo, ah, tempo)_

_  
Love you for eternity, I will (eternity I will), (Amar você pela eternidade eu vou –pela eternidade eu vou))_

_  
I know that we were meant to be (we were meant, baby love), eu sei que nós fomos feitos um pro outro -  nós fomos feitos um pro outro)_

_That's how I feel when you're with me, é assim que eu me sinto quando você está comigo)"_

"Agora, você vai estar sempre comigo, Rony." Ela falou séria. "E nada, vivo ou morto, vai poder nos separar, a menos que se quebre esse pingente."

"Ele é inquebrável." Falou Rony sendo prático. "E mesmo que esse pingente se quebre, você sabe que sempre terá a mim e eu a você".

"Claro que sim." Ela falou sorrindo."Como em Hogwarts, durante a guerra. Sempre resistimos."

"Sim, e agora?"

"Será a mesma coisa." Ela respondeu sorrindo novamente. "Apenas espero que a queda não destrua nada." Ela murmurou.

"Quê?'

"Nada!" ela se aproximou dele e o beijou.

_"As you hold me close, so tenderly, (enquanto você me abraça forte, tão delicadamente)_

_  
And watch you fall to sleep I see in you the one (you the one), (e eu vejo você pegar no sono eu vejo que você é o cara certo- você o cara certo)_

_Who now completes, (agora quem completa)_

_  
The half of me I used to be (me I used to be), (a metade que eu costumava ser- eu costumava ser)"_

Se permitiram ficar muito tempo abraçados no sofá. Havia medo nela, mas jamais deixaria ele aparecer nos seus olhos.Os segundos se transformaram em minutos. Os minutos se transformaram em horas, e eles permaneceram abraçados. Acabaram adormecendo assim, um no braço do outro, ambos pensando silenciosamente no outro e nos dois.

"Eu vou tentar, mesmo com toda essa avalanche de coisas que vem por aí" ela pensou. "Está difícil, mas ele é minha Outra Parte, e eu quero ficar sempre assim... Completa..."

"Ela é a mulher da minha vida, e mesmo que não seja a que vai continuar sempre comigo, eu sempre vou lembrar dela... Ela tem que se segurar para dar apoio as meninas... e eu tenho que dar apoio a ela."

_"Time goes by but we stand still (yeah-ey-ee-ey-yeah),_

_  
Love you for eternity, I will (eternity I will),_

_  
I know that we were meant to be (were meant to be),_

_  
That's how I feel when you're with me (feel when you're, when you're with me baby), _

_Time goes by but we stand still (but we always stand still, babe),_

_  
Love you for eternity, I will (stand still babe, and I know),_

_  
I know that we were meant to be (yes we were),_

_  
That's how I feel when you're with me, _

_Time goes by but we stand still,_

_  
Love you forever, yes I will I know we're meant to be,_

_  
That's how I feel baby."_

"Nós vamos superar isso."

"Nós vamos ser fortes de qualquer forma, juntos ou separados."

Epílogo da song: Nas três semanas seguintes, Rony visitou Helen diariamente. A amizade deles cresceu, ainda mais pela fragilidade da moça após Harry ter a deixado. Tudo ia relativamente bem... Relativamente.

_N/A:_ Ao Dé! Porque de qualquer maneira, existe parte dos sentimentos – a amizade, o companheirismo, o amor puro e fraternal, o suporte... – que jamais serão mudados! E, meu maninho, que sejamos sempre amigos. Sempre, tá? Mesmo com toda essa distância :-P

Eu amo vc!!!


	20. Aonde você for

Disclaimer: Eu não sou dona desses personagens... Só da Sarender, mas isso não importa. A música, Wherever you will go, é do The Calling....

Aonde você for 

Estava sentado a observando dormir: seus cabelos encaracolados e fofos daquela cor que variava entre o mel e o chocolate, os traços tão delicados que eram quase infantis, as sardas embaixo dos olhos, a boca pequena e quase sem cor entreaberta deixando passar um pouco de ar, e a pequena mão dela sobre o rosto, como estava sempre que ela dormia. Ele a amava mais que a qualquer coisa no mundo, ele sempre a amara desta forma. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que um dia ia ter que deixá-la. Ele teria que deixa-la, e quem iria ficar com ela? Quem iria alegrá-la? Quem iria cuidar dela, quando um dia, eles se separassem? A preocupação pesava em seus olhos azuis escuros, aumentando as olheiras que ele tinha sob as suas próprias sardas. Ele tirou a mão que acariciava a cabeça dela e ajeitou seu próprio cabelo, o empurrando pra trás. Ficaram enroscados em seu dedo, seu fio ruivo junto com o castanho de Hermione. Combinação perfeita. Rony e Hermione. A combinação perfeita, tinha acabado de ser quebrada.

_"So lately, I've been wonderin' (ultimamente, tenho me perguntado)  
  
_

Who will be there to take my place (quem estará lá pra tomar meu lugar)  
  


_When I'm gone, you'll need love (qunado eu tiver ido, você precisará de amor)  
  
_

_To light the shadows on your face" (para iluminar as sombras do teu rosto)_

Rony se levantou e saiu em direção a sala, aonde encontrou Helen no corredor. Ela e seus cabelos loiríssimos pararam na frente dele.

"Ela já dormiu?"- perguntou a amiga baixinho.

"Sim, ela dormiu tem uns quinze minutos."

"Acho que ela ficou muito perturbada quando soube."- murmurou a moça.

"Claro que ficou. Eu entendo. Não é realmente muito agradável saber que uma das suas amigas está com o cara que você é apaixonada."– respondeu ajuizadamente.

"Mas ela ainda tem o Harry, não é?"- perguntou- "Ainda mais agora que eu e ele..."- sua voz morreu lentamente.

"É, ela tem."- ele falou ressentido.- "Ela vai superar."- ele murmurou.- "Pelo amor de Deus, faça ela superar.- disse pra si mesmo."

_"If a great wave should fall (se uma grande onda deveria cair)  
  
_

_It would fall upon us all (ela cairia sobre todos nós)  
  
_

_And between the sand and stone (e entre a areia e a rocha)  
  
_

_Could you make it on your own (você poderia seguir sozinha?)"_

Ele sentiu seu coração apertar. Gostava de Helen Sarender, mas não se comparava ao amor que tinha por Hermione. Nem jamais seria. Mas ele não agüentava mais aquela situação. Não agüentava mais a idéia da indecisão dela... Dizia a ele que o amava e gritava aos quatro ventos que queria o Harry de volta. Aquilo tudo doía demais nele, e Helen o consolara na mesma proporção que fora consolada. Ela estivera arrasada quando Harry terminara com ela, mas parecia estar melhor ao lado de Rony. E ela gostava dele. De verdade.

Ele queria poder seguir Hermione aonde ela fosse, e ele seguiria mesmo à distância. Jamais a abandonaria, jamais deixaria de a amar como uma irmã acima de tudo. Na alegria e na tristeza. Na saúde e na doença. No amor ou na amizade. Ele jamais a deixaria totalmente.

_"If I could, then I would (se eu pudesse, então eu iria)  
  
_

_I'll go wherever you will go (eu iria aonde você fosse)  
  
_

_Way up high or down low (para bons momentos ou maus momentos)  
  
_

_I'll go wherever you will go (eu iria aonde for que você fosse)"  
  
_

"Eles sempre voltam."- ele conseguia a ouvir dizer.- "Não importa o que aconteça, eles sempre, sempre voltam."

Era isso que ele esperava que acontecesse. Que um dia ele pudesse voltar aos braços dela e amá-la, como deveria. Que pudesse pagar cada lágrima que ela derramara aquele dia, cada momento de dor. E ele iria. Iria dar-lhe atenção, e cuidar dela durante as tempestades e os dias de perigo. Na segurança e no perigo, ele estaria com ela. No dia que ele conseguisse voltar, então não haveria nada que o fizesse desistir dela. Nem mesmo se ela escolhesse o Harry.

_"And maybe, I'll find out (e talvez, eu descubra)_

_  
The way to make it back someday(a maneira de refazer isso algum dia)_

_  
To watch you, to guide you (de te assistir, de te guiar)_

_  
Through the darkest of your days (pelas trevas do seus dias)"  
  
_

_  
            _Mas Hermione não estava dormindo, a dor dentro dela era simplesmente forte demais para que ela conseguisse se entregar ao sono. Suas bases todas tinham caído. No exato instante em que ela tomara uma decisão, uma decisão por Rony, ele a deixara. Talvez ele não estivesse convencido de que ela o queria mais do que queria Harry. Agora, era tudo como um jogo de dominó, Harry terminara com Sarender, Gina ficara abalada por saber que ele não iria se voltar para ela, e Hermione, além de arrasada por ele estar com uma outra mulher, ficara preocupada com Michelle e Gina. Elas eram como irmãs para ela. Era como se um terremoto enorme tivesse derrubado todos os alicerces do mundo que ela conhecia. Agora, nada mais fazia o menor sentido. Especialmente Rony e Sarender. Mas só pensar nisso trazia lágrimas involuntárias a ela, e apenas fez uma prece para que alguém, em algum lugar, a levar de volta aos braços do Rony.

_"If a great wave should fall (se uma grande onde deveria cair)_

_  
It would fall upon us all (ela cairia sobre todos nós)_

_  
Well I hope there's someone out there (bem, eu espero que tenha alguém lá fora)_

_  
Who can bring me back to you (que possa me trazer de volta pra você)"  
  
_

Ah, se ela pudesse, jamais se separaria de Rony. Jamais o deixaria sozinho. Não importava se o mundo estivesse em paz ou guerra, unido ou separado, ela nunca iria partir. Nunca iria magoá-lo de maneira nenhuma. Ela apenas queria poder.

_"If I could, then I would (se eu pudesse, então eu iria)  
  
_

_I'll go wherever you will go (eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)_

_  
Way up high or down low (Nos bons e nos maus momentos)_

_  
I'll go wherever you will go (eu iria aonde for que você fosse)"  
  
_

Mas naquele instante, ele estava com Sarender, nos braços de Sarender, namorado de Sarender. Hermione não conseguia odiá-la por isso, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha roubado o homem da sua vida. Estava, sim, imensamente magoada, imensamente desesperançada, o coração imensamente partido. Mas, não a odiava. Ela apenas desejava que ela não tivesse levado o sentido de sua vida embora.

_"Runaway with my heart (fuja com meu coração)_

_  
Runaway with my hope (fuja com minha esperança)_

_  
Runaway with my love (fuja com meu amor)*"_

No entanto, Hermione não tinha escolha. Apenas desejar que algo não tivesse acontecido não fazia essa coisa deixar de existir, não desfazia o passado. No fundo ela sabia que parte dela sempre estaria em Rony e parte dele sempre estaria nela. Eles sempre tinham sido um só, de alguma forma. Mais que tudo isso. Os últimos acontecimentos não mudavam o amor dela por ele.

_"I know now, just quite how (Agora eu sei, exatamente como)  
  
_

_My life and love might still go on (minha vida e meu amor devem continuar)_

_  
In your heart and your mind (No seu coração e na sua mente)  
  
_

_I'll stay with you for all of time (eu estarei com você por todo o tempo)"  
  
  
_

Rony lançou um último olhar a Hermione antes de desaparatar em casa. Naquele instante, mais que nunca antes, ele desejou estar sempre ao seu lado. Ser ainda mais parte dela. Em qualquer momento, estar com ela. Mas agora, era a Helen a quem ele devia amor e fidelidade. Mas nunca a amaria nem seria leal a ela como era a Hermione. Não o importava naquele instante nada disso, mas ele sabia que era verdade.

_"If I could, then I would (se eu pudesse então eu iria)_

_  
I'll go wherever you will go (eu iria aonde você fosse)_

_  
Way up high or down low (nos bons momentos ou nos maus momentos)_

_  
I'll go wherever you will go (eu iria aonde for que você fosse)"  
  
_

Hermione sentiu o olhar de Rony mas não abriu os olhos. Apenas quis voltar no tempo e voltar ser dele. Bom, ela era dele de qualquer forma. Na verdade, ela queria que ele fosse dela. Queria que esse amor todo e imenso fosse correspondido.

Então, independente de qualquer coisa, ela iria aonde ele fosse.

_"If I could turn back time (Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo)_

_  
I'll go wherever you will go (eu iria aonde você fosse)_

_  
If I could make you mine (se eu pudesse te fazer meu)_

_  
I'll go wherever you will go (eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)"_

       Agora ele se lembrava da última coisa que Hermione o falara antes de aparentemente cair no sono. 

"Se você voltasse, não ia ter trabalho, dinheiro, família, casamento, filhos, nem nada que me impedisse de ir atrás de você."

Então ela iria aonde ele fosse.

E ele também a seguiria aonde ela estivesse.

"Eu te amo" ele murmurou antes de partir.

"Eu também te amo" ela murmurou de volta, mas ele não ouviu.

N/A: A todos que me dão apoio e encorajam a escrever (Marina, Silvia, Bia, Luiza, Aleeny, Paula, etc), você são muito significativos para mim. Ao André, porque a música tem tudo a ver com você... Comigo... Com o que nós somos e fomos... E eu ainda te amo... E vou com você aonde você for.


	21. Solidão

Seis meses. Tinham seis meses que, depois que Rony a deixara por Helen, ela pedira transferência para outro país. Tinha ganho um comando na Áustria, que aparentemente era o quartel general do pai de Lucy, um respeitável comensal. Havia sempre muito trabalho, muitas investigações a serem feitas, e ela gostava disso, pois não havia muito tempo para pensar nas coisas tolas que tinha feito com seus melhores amigos. Rony escrevia, embora não muito freqüentemente. Já Harry, não escrevia, as poucas notícias que tinha dele eram pelas meninas, que encontrava todos os fins de semana.

Ela se sentia tão só... Mas já tinha se acostumado aquilo.

_" Bem, não sei se foi o vinho ou minha própria tolice, o ar quente gostoso ou o limoeiro, ou sei lá o que... Mas, gradualmente, me pareceu que eu havia me convencido de uma coisa que não era verdade. Tinha me levado a acreditar que estava bem, feliz e realizada, sozinha sem o amor de nenhuma outra pessoa. Para mim, estar apaixonada era como ir a China: sabia que existia, que sem dúvida deveria ser muito interessante e que algumas pessoas iam até lá, mas eu nunca iria. Eu passaria toda a minha vida sem nunca ir a China, mas isso não teria importância pois eu teria o resto do mundo pra visitar.  
E então alguém me passou um pedaço de alguma coisa doce e, de repente, me dei conta de que eu tinha ido à China. Por assim dizer. E que tinha me esquecido disso. Foi o gosto doce que trouxe tudo de volta... Acho que era marzipã."_

_" Mas de certa maneira foi fácil, porque fazia sentido. Pela primeira vez na minha vida senti que estava fazendo alguma coisa com todos os elementos que constituíam a minha natureza e não apenas com parte dela. De modo que foi solitário durante algum tempo, mas depois me habituei."_

(a luneta âmbar)


	22. Mais uma vez

_Disclaimer:_ o HP não me pertence e a musica pertence ao Paul Robb ;-) (Repetition)

_Mais uma vez_

_"I'm coming back to you (eu estou voltando para você)_

_Just like before (igual a antes)_

_I've been a lonely boy (eu tenho sido um garoto solitário)_

_Since I woke out your door (desde que saí pela sua porta)_

_If there's a life for us (se existe uma vida para nós)_

_I don't know (eu não sei)_

_But I can't live like this (mais eu não posso mais viver assim)_

_Anymore"_

Um dos maiores medos de Harry era aquilo. Olhar dentro dos olhos dela, e não ver nenhum sentimento por ele que não fosse amizade e fraternidade. No entanto, era aquilo que eles refletiam enquanto encarava seus próprios olhos verdes. Hermione o olhava apenas curiosa, para saber o que ele tinha a dizer a ela de tão importante para aparecer em sua lareira no meio da madrugada. "Ela está linda nesse robe azul. Ela está sempre linda, mesmo quando parece exausta como agora." Ele pensou.

"Então, Harry." Ela falou com paciência e ansiedade na voz. "Você fez quatro viagens de Flú até a Áustria para ficar me olhando sem dizer nada?"

"É... Não." Ele hesitou por um instante antes de abraçá-la. Ela retribuiu o abraço, parecendo confusa. Podia sentir o cheiro de Harry, o cheiro tão familiar de terra molhada e de coisas amargas.

"Eu não sei se vai adiantar alguma coisa." Ele falou "Mas eu tenho que falar..."

_"The time I spent alone has nothing to give (o tempo que eu passei sozinho não tem nada para dar)_

_It's repetition (é repetição)_

_I'm coming back to you (estou voltando pra você)_

_Repetition (repetição)_

_The only thing I can do (a única coisa que eu posso fazer)"_

"O que é?" ela perguntou docemente, fechando os olhos enquanto o ouvia, e encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Me diz, se há um caminho de volta, se você me perdoa..."

"Não tenho que te perdoar por nada, Harry" ela interrompeu "você é que tinha que me perdoar por te trair assim, me apaixonando também pelo seu melhor amigo..."

"Não... Você seguiu seu coração. Eu me traí e preciso que você me perdoe... Preciso que você me perdoe por ter sido covarde e não ter lutado por você."

"Você nunca poderia ser covarde, Harry. Você foi nobre, como só você poderia ser."

"Talvez. Mas de nada isso vai adiantar se eu não puder ter mais uma chance de estar ao seu lado. Eu causei tudo isso, desde o princípio, desde pôr a Helen nisso até ela estar agora com o Rony. Eu te fiz sofrer e preciso de perdão."

"Se você souber se perdoar, terá meu perdão." Ela falou sabiamente. "E não é sua culpa tudo o que aconteceu. E eu estou bem. O Rony... Bem, o Rony é passado, eu acho. Se ele está feliz com ela, pra mim está tudo bem..."

"Será que um dia eu acharei o caminho de volta pra você?"

"Não esperava que quisesse voltar."

"Todos voltam, lembra?" ela acenou com olhando-o nos olhos. "E eu sempre volto. Eu já te disse isso. E repito. Eu vou estar sempre te esperando... E procurando o caminho de volta."

"Basta tentar." Ela murmurou.

"_I'm coming back to you (eu estou voltando pra você)_

_This time to stay (dessa vez pra ficar)_

_If I've learned one thing (se eu aprendi uma coisa)_

_It's that I can't stay away (e que não posso ficar longe)_

_The time I spent alone has nothing to give (o tempo que eu passei sozinho não tem nada pra dar)_

_The life I lead alone has nowhere to live (a vida que eu levo sozinho não tem aonde viver)_

_It's repetition (é repetição)_

_I'm coming back to you (eu estou voltando pra você)_

_Repetition (repetição)_

_The only thing I can do(a única coisa que eu posso fazer)"_

Perdendo o pouco que restava de seu controle, Harry colou os lábios nos dela, beijando-a com força e paixão. Hermione estava sem ar, com asas. Seus joelhos tremiam violentamente – ela não estava preparada pra isso. Ela nunca estaria. – e seu estômago estava estranho, como era de se esperar... Aquela força adormecida renascera, ela não sabia quem era ou aonde estava, ela era o mundo.... O mundo era eles dois...

_"And I can still recall (e eu ainda posso me lembrar)_

_How you would hold me (como você me abraçaria)_

_The way a vast wave (o caminho uma grande onda)_

_Broke so slowly (quebrou tão devagar)"_

Ele não tinha nunca esquecido, a maneira que ela o abraçava, o apertava com as pontas dos dedos... Ele não tinha esquecido o quão devastador o beijo dela poderia ser, aquela sensação de estar no ao mesmo tempo no caos e o início dos tempos, aonde tudo era paz.

_"It's repetition (é repetição)_

_I'm coming back to you ( eu estou voltando pra você)_

_Repetition (repetição)_

_The only thing I can do ( a única coisa que eu posso fazer)_

_Repetition (repetição)_

_And we can see this through (e nós podemos ver através disso)_

_It's repetition (é repetição)_

_I'm coming back to you (eu estou voltando pra você)"_

"Eu sempre volto para você..." ele falou, e não havia submissão em sua voz, apenas uma constatação.

"E eu sempre te recebo de volta." Ela falou com um sorriso. "Eu te amo, Harry. Acho que nunca deixei de te amar totalmente."

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar nem um pouco"

Ela abaixou a cabeça e depois tornou a encará-lo sorrindo.

"Case comigo." Ela falou então.

"O quê?"

"Case comigo, Harry Potter."

"Eu... Eu... Não sei..."

Ela olhou para ele magoada.

"Não sei se fico muito feliz ou morro de tanta felicidade!" ele falou rindo.

"Não morra. Eu ainda não quero ser viúva."

Ele a tomou nos braços e tornou a beijá-la. Ela sabia, que quando ele voltasse, ela não iria querer deixá-lo jamais. E agora, ela seria dele e ele dela, para todo o sempre.

_N/a: Ao único homem que um dia eu desejei casar. Ao irmão que eu perdi, e não quis tentar recuperar... Que falta minhas asas me fazem... Não há é falta que ele me faça._


	23. A mulher dos olhos castanhos

_Disclaimer:_ O Hp todo mundo sabe q é da Rowling.... A música, In a little While, é do U2, coisa q eu só descobri hj ¬¬  Os versos "In a little while/ surely you'll be back/ in a little while/ I'll be there/ In a little while/ This will hurt no more" São da Telle e só dela, tá?! ;-) 

_N/A_:Esse é um capítulo especial da minha série de songfics, H/Hr/R, um capítulo especial sobre a Gina.

Àqueles que amo, mais que qualquer coisa, meus irmãos... 

_Mulher dos Olhos Castanhos_

_"In a little while (em pouco tempo)_

_Surely you'll be back (certamente você vai voltar)"_

- Logo você vai voltar...

Sussurrava Gina, pequena e inútil, no seu quarto, com seus poucos 16 anos, quando Harry fora para a batalha final e finalmente derrotara Voldemort. E era isso que ela murmurava quando ele saía em missão, quando, apesar da morte de Voldemort, os Comensais continuaram na ativa. Fora assim por anos, incansáveis anos de perigo que ele correu.

_"In a little while (em pouco tempo)_

_I'll be there (eu estarei lá)"_

***

"Eu sei que você deve estar triste e um pouco magoada. Mas eu tenho certeza que vai passar logo."

Tinha sido essa a resposta de Harry quando ela, aos quinze anos no auge de sua coragem, se declarara para ele. E os dias se transformaram em semanas, semanas em meses... Os meses em anos... E a dor, já não era a mesma, mas o amor... Era ainda maior. Ela não achava que fosse possível, mas era.

Não impedira seus passos, nem tentara prendê-lo a ela, mas o seguia, sempre. Era sua vontade estar do lado dele mesmo não sendo sua mulher. Aprendera a conviver com seus sentimentos, conservando-os sem se proibir de nada.

Mas nela ainda havia esperança, desejo e espera. Que um dia as coisas voltassem a ser como eram.

Se olhou no espelho e viu o reflexo de uma mulher cansada. Tinha trabalhado todo o dia e vira seu irmão partir atrás de sua namorada, chorara o sumiço da cunhada (de quem nunca gostara, mas temia por seu irmão) e investigara por todo o dia. Passou a mão por seus fios vermelhos, prendendo o cabelo atrás da orelha. Seus olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos de sono e cansaço. E melancólicos, como sempre foram os olhos de Gina Weasley.

_"In a little while (em pouco tempo)_

_This hurt will hurt no more (essa ferida não doerá mais)_

_I'll be home, love (eu estarei em casa, amor)"_

Deitou-se na cama, exausta demais para se despir. Ela sabia que Harry tornara a ir procurar Hermione, ela até o incentivara a fazê-lo. Amava Hermione como a uma irmã, de tal forma que não saberia guardar pra si só o homem que era o amor de ambas - e de Michelle, como jamais se esquecia. Ele era de Hermione por direito, pois era a ela que ele amava. Podia demorar uma eternidade até que ele voltasse derrotado. Mas no fim, quem tinha saído não tinha sido ela? Não fora ela quem o mandara fazer o certo, e resolvera silenciar-se? Ela era quem deveria voltar.

Temia apenas que quando ela voltasse, ele não estivesse lá, que não se voltasse para ela no fim. Apenas imaginar aquilo trazia uma dor tão intensa e dilacerante que fazia ela ouvir o grito de seu próprio coração partido.

- Você vai estar lá? - murmurou febrilmente.

Sua respiração era tensa e dolorida, como se tivesse sido mortalmente ferida. E a dúvida era sua ferida mortal, lhe tirando a vida a cada dia.

_"When the night takes a deep breath (quando a noite respirar fundo)_

_And the daylight has no end (e a luz do dia não terminar)_

_If I crawl, if I come crawling home (e eu me arrastar, se eu vier pra casa me arrastando)_

_WiIl you be there?(você vai estar lá?)"_

Ela se deixou ficar deitada ali, por horas e horas sem fim. Amanheceu sem que ela se levantasse, apenas respirava, perdida em pensamentos que se alteravam rápidos como beija-flores no ar. Era sexta-feira, amanheceu sábado e ela não tinha porque levantar.

Algumas vezes foi ao banheiro e uma ou duas vezes pegou um copo d'água. Passou todo o tempo pensando em tudo sem pensar em nada. Sentia angústia, dor, dúvida. Era uma fortaleza ruída, tombada no chão.

As horas passavam rápidas para ela, mergulhada em sua própria mente, temendo e desejando a loucura igualmente. Subitamente, ouviu um movimento na lareira e virou-se para conseguir ver a sala. Parado no meio dela, estava Draco, limpando suas vestes das cinzas.

-Está em casa, Weasley?- ele perguntou antes de vê-la.

-Não sabia que você vinha.- ela falou rouca.

-Apareci na lareira e te chamei muitas vezes, como você não aparecia, usei o flú.

-Não te ouvi.

-O que estava fazendo?- ele perguntou indo pro quarto.

-Pensando.

Ele olhou para as vestes dela, as mesmas que ela vestia quando deixara o trabalho e tornou a encará-la preocupado.

- Não comeu nem se trocou? Meu Deus, Gina, essa sua obsessão pelo Potter vai acabar te matando!

_"In a little while (em pouco tempo)_

_I will blow by every breeze (eu voarei com qualquer brisa)_

_Friday night running (noite de sexta se transformando)_

_To Sunday on my knees (em domingo aos meus pés)"(n/a:seria joelhos, mas pés faz mais sentido)_

Draco conseguiu convencê-la de entrar no banho, e enquanto o tomava, ela pensava em tudo, tudo sobre Harry.

-Eu falava- ele ria contando- a Gina?- Cara, tire os olhos dela, eu conheço essa menina desde pequena! Eu agia muito como irmão mais velho

Ela tinha rido, mas seus olhos eram sempre tristes.

-Uma vez.- ele falou calmo.- Malfoy me perguntou se você tinha sempre tido esses olhos tristes. Não, eles não foram sempre assim. Antes da Câmara Secreta eles eram alegres e cheios de vida, mas hoje...

Gina se sentiu terrível por ter olhos tristes. Não tinha como controlar isso, e doía ver que Harry sofria também pela sua tristeza.

- Hoje eles são lindamente melancólicos.- ele falou baixinho e beijou seus lábios de leve. Ela sabia que aquilo era apenas um consolo, mas voou alto mesmo assim.

_"That girl, that girl (essa menina, essa menina)_

_She's mine (ela é minha)_

_And I've know her since (e eu a conheço desde)_

_Since you were a little girl (desde que ela era uma menininha)_

_With Spanish eyes (com seus "olhos espanhois")_

_Oh, when I saw her (quando eu a vi)_

_In a pram they pushed her by (a carregavam em um carrinho)"_

Harry olhara nos olhos dela, e havia fogo no seu olhar. Ele aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela, e falou baixinho:

-Eu não amo mais Hermione.-ele falou, e ela sentiu verdade em seu olhar.

-Mentira.- ela falou por impulso, se afastando.

-Eu não amo mais a Hermione.- ele repetiu, olhando nos olhos dela. Gina tremeu.

-Eu te amo, Harry.

-Eu jamais consegui evitar corresponder.- ele falou e puxou- a pra junto de si e beijando-a febrilmente.

Eles se beijavam, e trocaram carinhos e carícias. Havia anos que ela esperara por isso, por ele e por ninguém mais. Ela não o impedia de nada, ardia também

-Meu Deus, como você cresceu... - ele falou rindo candidamente da nudez dela.

-Eu não sou mais uma menininha.- ela falou baixinho, enquanto arrebentava os botões das vestes dele.

_"My, how you've grown (Deus, como você cresceu!)_

_Well it's been (bom tem...)_

_It's been a little while (tem um tempinho)"_

Gina lembrava, e sem perceber, deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede, se sentando encolhida debaixo do chuveiro. Doía demais lembrar daquilo tudo, e saber que ele estava nos braços dela mais uma vez. Ela acreditara! Acreditara nele! Quantas e quantas vezes...  Rony sempre dissera a ela para se afastar, que Harry estava a possuindo como uma doença, um vírus entranhado em suas veias tão fundo quanto poderia.

Harry tinha um fraco por bebidas. Michelle tinha um fraco por depressão. Hermione era viciada em precauções. Mas ela, ela não, ela era viciada em uma pessoa, e ela não sabia se livrar desse vício. Um grito fugiu de sua garganta e libertou as lágrimas que ela vinha guardando. Era um grito tão desesperado e profundo, que pode ser ouvido da rua. A porta do banheiro abriu no mesmo instante. Gina soluçava. Draco abriu a porta do Box e a viu ali, encolhida, indefesa e desesperada e sentiu seu coração se partir.

_"Slow down my bleeding heart (desacelere meu coração que sangra)_

_Man dreams one day to fly(o homem sonha um dia voar)_

_A man takes a rocketship into the skys (um homem leva a nave espacial pelos céus)_

_He lives on starlets dying in the night (ele vive de figurações morrendo na noite)"_

Draco a puxou pra si, a abraçando, enquanto ela continuava a soluçar desesperada. Ele passava a mão por seus cabelos, apertando o corpo pequeno dela contra si. Gina, indefesa, apenas chorava, e ouvir seu choro, era como sofrer um suplício interminável. Ele a amava, a amara desde que reparara naqueles cabelos ruivos e olhos tristes. Sempre tão competente e gentil. Aquela mulher que trabalhava com ele dia após dia, sempre inconsolável, sofrida, mas ainda sim fortaleza. Agora estava destruída em seus braços, mas não a amava nem um pouco menos.

_"And follows in the trail (e segue nas trilhas)_

_The scatter of light (o rastro de luz)"_

-Draco...- ela balbuciou um pouco depois. Ele a encarou escondendo o espanto. Apesar de muito amigos, ele jamais se tratavam somente pelo primeiro nome.- Por que eu resolvi amar alguém que não me ama?- ela perguntou, tremendo.

-Você não resolveu amá-lo. Você simplesmente amou-o.

-Não importa.- ela falou com uma risada sarcástica.- Quem quer que fosse que eu amasse, não seria correspondida... Nunca um homem me amou, Draco. Nunca.

-Não diga bobagens, Gina.- ele falou no ouvido dela.

-É a mais pura verdade.

-É mentira, Gina, bobagem.

-É verdade, você sabe...

-Eu te amo.- ele a cortou, mas ela não titubeou.

-Mentira.

Ele piscou atônito.

-Gina, é verdade, eu...

-Prove.-ela falou apenas olhando-o nos olhos.

Draco a puxou e a beijou, com todo o desejo que reprimira esses três anos. Se beijavam com urgência e dor.

_"Turn it on (acenda isso)_

_Turn it on (acenda isso)_

_You turn me on (você me acende)"_

Draco ergueu-a tirando-a do box, e sentou-a na bancada da pia. Ele fechou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha, começando a secá-la com cuidado. Secou suas costas e seus braços, secou seu rosto, hipnotizado pela mulher que tanto quisera. Gina não pensava em nada, apenas vivia aquele instante sem reagir ou raciocinar.

Ele a encarou por um instante, e ela beijou os lábios dele rapidamente, tornando a olhá-la nos olhos. O louro tornou a secá-la com a tolha devagar.

_"Slow down my bleeding heart (desacelere meu coração que sangra)_

_Slowly, slowly love(devagar, devagar amor)"_

Gina fechou os olhos enquanto ele passava a toalha por seu colo, seus seios, sua barriga, suas pernas. Ambos estavam atordoados. Draco a beijou com fúria e paixão, um beijo passional e intenso.

Sem conseguir se controlar, Draco começou a beijar o pescoço dela, e seu colo, e seus beijos sedentos do corpo dela iam descendo por sua pele dourada, descendo em direção dos pelos rubros. Gina estava tonta, confusa, mas não queria que ele parasse de jeito nenhum, queria mais, queria volúpia e amor.

_"Slow down my bleeding heart (desacelere meu coração que sangra)_

_Slowly, slowly love (devagar, devagar amor)"_

Mas então ele parou e tornou a fitá-la por alguns instantes antes de procurar seus lábios com um beijo doce, delicado e sincero.  Ela abriu seus olhos castanhos, se mirando nas orbes cinzentas a sua frente.

-Eu te amo, Virginia Weasley.- ele falou sério e tornou a pegá-la no colo, deitando-a na cama.- Se cuide.

Ele se endireitou e ela o mirou confusa.

-Por que parou?- falou embriagada.

-Se vamos começar, é melhor irmos devagar. Não há razão para pressa.

_"Slow down my beating heart (desacelere meu coração que bate)_

_Slowly, slowly love (devagar, devagar amor)"_

Mais uma vez sozinha, Gina sentiu a força de sua perturbação. Aqueles olhos verdes... "Eu não amo mais a Hermione."... Aqueles olhos cinzentos... "Eu te amo, Virginia Weasley"... Ela merecia aquela chance, não?!

E Draco também merecia.

Agora era a hora de tomar a verdadeira decisão.

_N/A_: A minha mana Telle... Minha eterna pequena Gina...


	24. Caminhos

_Disclaimer: _A musica é o Ed Motta... o Hp, da tia Rowling....

_Caminhos_

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso - Ele falou soltando-a.

- Pelo quê? - Falou Hermione sem deixar de sorrir.

- Por voltar pra você - Ele falou tornando a prendê-la entre seus braços. - Não sabe a falta que eu senti, desse seu cheiro, do cheiro do seu cabelo lavado, do seu corpo... Desse sorriso que você me dá e dos teus olhos...

- Eu também senti tua falta, à minha maneira. Tudo que foi, voltou, mas você demorou demais...

- Você também demorou a abrir os braços de novo...

- Haviam vendas nos meus olhos e levezas ao meu lado - Ela falou momentaneamente séria, mas logo sorriu. - Já foi...

_"Tudo passa e nada _

_De você passar aqui_

_Outras pernas _

_Nos enganam por aí"_

Harry encostou a testa na dela, olhando-a dentro de seus olhos castanhos. Suspirou, parecendo exausto, como se carregasse um grande peso.

- Eu quero o perdão - Ele disse.

- Eu já disse, basta tentar.

Hermione o encarou novamente por um breve instante antes de fechar os olhos. Harry lhe parecia confusão e emoção em doses iguais como da primeira vez que disse a ela que a amava. Observando-a, ele tremeu. Eram os mesmos cílios longos, as mesmas sobrancelhas escuras, a mesma pele pálida, a mesma boca pequenina e grossa entreaberta, mas não era a mesma mulher que como irmã amara um dia. Era outra Hermione, e ao mesmo tempo não era. Tinha crescido, amadurecido e sua respiração tranqüila provava que estava, mais que qualquer vez antes, completamente certa sobre o que estava fazendo.

Os lábios dela se mexeram formando as palavras "eu amo você" e ele soube que já tinha o perdão desde que tornara a entrar naquela casa.

_"Versos são fios submersos_

_Em ascensão_

_Vem pro sol quente_

_Vem e tente o perdão"_

- Eu sempre te amei e a mais ninguém amei assim.

Mal acabou de falar, ele a beijou novamente... Um beijo passional, intenso, sedento do outro, desejando uma resposta total e a altura. Ela correspondia passando em seu beijo o mesmo fogo e a mesma chama inesgotável, indestrutível, firme e forte como um rochedo. Ela sabia que queria aquilo mais que qualquer coisa naquele instante. Não era mais uma menina confusa e cheia de emoções, era uma mulher e queria ser mulher... De Harry e de ninguém mais.

Os dois, Harry e Hermione, ambos sempre tão parecidos de alguma forma, tão comedidos e discretos, tinham crescido para serem muito diferentes. Eles pensavam diferente, agiam de forma diferente, mas só desejavam uma coisa e uma coisa em comum. Desejavam inteiramente um ao outro, serem um só pra sempre e nada mais. O sol começava a nascer naquele céu, tingindo-o em tons de amarelo, laranja e rosa. Eles apertavam os corpos um contra o outro, apertavam os lábios um contra o outro com tanta força que chegava a doer, mas ele não ligava. Os dedos dela pressionavam suas costas tão forte que haviam marcas vermelhas nele que ficavam mais arroxeadas nos pontos aonde ela tinha cravado as unhas.

Hermione respirava aquilo, aquela pureza e paixão tão típicas de Harry. Aquilo era oxigênio... Mas o excesso de oxigênio sufoca tanto quando a falta e ela se soltou dele abrindo a porta de casa e indo em direção ao jardim.

_"Perché tu seu l'único amor_

_Luna e Será_

_Perché ti chiamo con ardore_

_La notte..."_

Ele a seguiu e a abraçou por trás, observando a aurora junto com ela. Sorriam ambos, sentindo a pele se arrepiar sob o efeito da brisa da manhã que começava. Subitamente ela se encolheu mais dentro do abraço, Hermione olhava para o céu com lágrimas no olhar. Seguindo seus olhos pode ver uma coruja malhada de branco e marrom, que era a de Hermione, vindo com um envelope preto.

- Apolo. - Ela murmurou e a coruja pousou em seu ombro. Trémula, Hermione soltou a carta da coruja , que permaneceu quieta no mesmo lugar. Harry sabia o que era aquilo, era um aviso de óbito, que vinham sendo quase distribuídos desde o início da guerra. Com a coragem que era só dela, rasgou a lateral do envelope puxando o pergaminho e abrindo.

Sua visão falhava e ela nem conseguia ler, mas pode reconhecer a letra de Rony e respirou aliviada. Quase imediatamente parou de respirar. Será que tinha acontecido algo com Gina? Forçando sua visão mais ainda e tentando impedir as lágrimas que se formavam involuntariamente, leu:

"Mione;

Malfoy pegou Helen e eu vou atrás dele. Eu vou atrás dele custe o que custar... Se eu não voltar... Saiba que eu amo muito você. Cuide de Harry. Com Amor

Rony"

- Eles pegaram Sarender - Sussurrou.

- Então a perdemos - Ele respondeu deixando cair uma lágrima fria como o orvalho.

- Rony diz que vai atrás de Malfoy buscá-la - Disse soluçando. - Draco vai com ele, pelo menos eu suponho.

- Eles vão cumprir a missão deles, Mione, como eu cumpri a minha matando Voldemort.

Ela acenou, concordando, e ele beijou sua testa como adorava fazer.

_"No caminho vejo_

_Um cortejo a luz do sol_

_Outras perdas_

_Nos conduzem por aí"_

Se sentia segura e protegida dentro daquele abraço, não sentia medo, apesar de tudo. Estava triste por Sarender, e temerosa por Rony, mas não sentia MEDO. Era impossível ter medo de qualquer coisa nos braços de Harry. Apenas o desejava mais e mais, com sede e fome de sua presença, com ânsia e desespero daqueles beijos, com ardência e inocência na espera daquela posse.

Afundando seus dedos nos cabelos dele com uma força desnecessária, Hermione o beijou, dando vida e pedindo esperança. Dando certeza e pedindo perdão. Dando a si mesma e pedindo por ele. Deixando aquele novo dia, novo amanhã, nova história entrar e desejando aquilo tudo.

Ele ergueu a mão, acariciando seu rosto com delicadeza e lhe mostrou um copo-de-leite tão branco como ela jamais tinha visto. Pegou a flor sorrindo. ele não esquecera sua flor preferida, ele não a esquecera na verdade e era aquilo que aquela flor dizia. "Esse tempo todo, eu amei só a você", era isso que ela dizia. Hermione sabia, sempre soubera, e aquilo era o que dava a sua espera tranqüilidade, saber que ele iria voltar.

Levou a flor aos lábios e a beijou, como quem beija a fronte do próprio bebê. Beijou abençoando os caminhos que tinham tomado e que iriam tomar. Beijou com a alma aberta, aceitando mais uma vez seu perdão e perdoando-o por não ter lutado por ela.

- Os portos estão abertos?- Ele perguntou.

- Sempre estiveram e sempre estarão... Sempre amigos.

- E poderia eu atracar?

- Seu navio está preso ao porto e sempre esteve. Tem permissão, é claro, e até mais, o compromisso.

Harry sorriu e a beijou, a levantando no colo e rodando sua noiva no jardim. Não havia que pesar fosse forte o bastante para impedir que sua felicidade imensa se espalhasse e explodisse em cada fibra sua.

_"Flores são_

_cores do remorso_

_Ou da paixão_

_Vem amor, entende_

_Vem e tente o perdão"_

Estava deitada, sonolenta. O sol já invadia parte do quarto, perfurando as cortinas. Hermione olhou para Harry, que sorriu. Suado, cansado, com olheiras fundas e com certa dor no olhar, mas o sorriso sincero. Aquele era seu homem, o homem de sua vida, a quem estava ligada eternamente, de uma forma que nem a morte poderia separar.

Se inclinou sobre ele, permitindo que um cacho castanho bem claro caísse sobre seu rosto e sorriu. Passando a mão no rosto dele, sussurrou

"Porque tu és o único amor, lua e sol... Porque te amo com ardor, à noite..."

Ele pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela a silenciando. Então, sem mover o dedo, colou os lábios nos dela. Não queria mais palavras. Não precisava de mais palavras. Atos e olhares. Nada mais. Ela era o caminho dele.

_"Perché tu seu l'único amor_

_Luna e Será_

_Perché ti chiamo con ardore_

_La notte..."_

_N/a:_ Que meloso, não? No entanto eu gostei bastante. Essa vai para a hiper melosa Laurinha, e para a mais boba, Luiza. Sempre acreditem, pois um dia, a poesia se torna nossa vida.


	25. Dentre Amor

_Disclaimer:_ A música, Daniel na cova dos leões, não pertence a mim, já que eu não sou parte da Legião nem sou a reencarnação do Renato Russo *aliás, mesmo que fosse, pertenceria a minha vida anterior e não a mim... De qualquer forma, ele morreu mais de 11 anos depois que eu nasci* e o Harry Potter... Aff... Não tem o menor fim lucrativo, essa é uma obra meramente fictícia, qualquer semelhança de nomes ou fatos é mera coincidência. * eu sempre quis escrever isso* Ah, sim, os versos não estão em ordem... Estão na ordem que eu achei que fariam mais sentido para a história que eu desejava contar... Aliás, esse capítulo é algo à parte, fica bem no meio de Caminhos, como um grande parêntese pós-posto.

_Dentre amor_

_"Faço nosso o meu segredo mais sincero"_

Hermione olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Harry quando tornaram a entrar na casa, e não conseguia ainda evitar as lágrimas, mas falou baixinho para ele:

- Eu não gostava de Sarender. Nós trabalhávamos juntas, éramos amigas, mas na verdade não éramos... Éramos colegas, pessoas que o destino pôs juntas, mas que nada têm em comum... E depois que você foi se declarar a ela... Argh... Eu fiquei chateada... Eu fiquei arrasada... E quando o Rony... Bem... Eu tomei ainda mais nojo dela.

Harry a olhou com um ar de extrema reprovação.

- Ainda bem que ela é meiga demais pra ter raiva de pessoas como você, a quem ela nunca fez nada.

- Ela nunca me fez nada, mas sempre atrapalhou minha vida...

- Ela sempre atrapalhou sua vida? Ela estava sendo feliz com o namorado dela, Hermione, quem será que está atrapalhando agora?

_"E sei que tua correnteza não tem direção."_

- Harry, ela não faz mais diferença na minha vida. Vamos enterrar esse assunto.

- Melhor mesmo. - falou contrariado.

- Junto com ela. - murmurou ela, e nada ele ouviu.

Hermione andou até a janela e encarou a aurora mais uma vez. Havia raiva demais dentro dela. Não era justo, ele sempre protegia Sarender. E ela nunca estava certa. Nada do que ela fazia era suficientemente bom, suas atitudes jamais eram suficientemente honrosas, e jamais ela dizia coisas suficientemente sinceras. Quando mais jovem, sempre fora extremamente exigente consigo mesma, agora, mesmo que não fosse, sempre tinha Harry para criticar suas atitudes. Ele criticava demais.

Estranhamente, isso não afetava muito nela. Nem em suas atitudes, nem em seu humor, nem em sua confiança de que ela era a mulher que ele sempre desejaria. Sabia que ele tinha começado a amá-la apesar de todos aqueles defeitos, e como dissera Rony uma vez, "eu já conhecia todos eles, quando namoramos a primeira vez, aos 15 anos, e ainda os vejo. Sabia que era um risco, mas aceitei mesmo assim, porque valia a pena." Além disso, sentia dentro de si sempre a marca da promessa que Harry uma vez fizera. Ele sempre voltaria, ele jurou. Não por jura, não para agradá-la, mas porque aquilo era a verdade. Ele acabaria sempre se dirigindo para ela, afinal, ela era seu caminho natural.

_"A insegurança não me ataca quando erro"_

Harry se aproximou dela, e sabia muito bem como ela estava se sentindo. Parecia uma onda enorme em torno dela, raiva e decepção. Passou os braços em volta dela. Conhecia humanos bem o suficiente para dizer que aquilo tudo era apenas ciúmes. E conhecia Hermione bem o suficiente para dizer que ela não sabia perder. Não sabia, não tivera que aprender a não ser a melhor, a mais bem sucedida. Sempre fora a número um, fosse na escola, no trabalho, ou no sucesso amoroso. Ele sabia que era em grande parte responsável por esse despreparo, e sorriu. Ela era a número um pra ele, porque, ela era tão ciumenta (ainda mais que isso, ciumenta em silêncio.)

- Hermione, você já teve ciúmes de mim?

- Harry, você era meu melhor amigo. E às vezes me largava pra ficar perto de Rony, e me esqueciam, os dois. Óbvio que eu tinha ciúmes. Eu sempre me sinto enciumada quando não me dão atenção.

- Você entendeu muito bem, sabe que não é como amiga.

- Então é uma pergunta igualmente óbvia. Claro que não. Não sou ciumenta.

- Então por quê a cena por causa da Helen?

- Cena? Você que fez cena quando soube que eu não gostava dela!

- Eu só acho que você não tem motivo!

- EU só acho que a gente tinha enterrado o assunto!

_"E desafio o instinto dissonante."_

Ele a calou com um beijo, apenas um beijo, que a fez ficar em silêncio completo por alguns instantes. Ela o olhava, triste, como se houvesse algo terrivelmente errado.

- Eu tenho medo de que meu medo constante nos impeça de sermos felizes. Medo de fazer alguma coisa pra nos arruinar. Você sabe. Algo ruim.

- "_E o teu medo de ter medo de ter medo, não faz da minha força confusão"_. Eu não tenho medo disso, nem fico confuso por isso. Estou certo, como jamais estive.

- Eu também tenho certeza absoluta. Mas mesmo assim tenho medo. Não é racional, você sabe.

- Shh... Eu sei... Mas você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. Confia em mim?

- Em nada, mas em você.- ela respondeu doce.

- Eu não vou te deixar fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Se eu te trair?

- Eu te perdôo.

- E se eu mentir?

- Eu repreendo.

- E se eu for embora?

- Eu vou atrás de você.

Ela sorriu, ele voltou-se para ela.

- Case-se comigo.

- Eu casarei. - respondeu ele pela segunda vez naquela noite.

_"E o salva-vidas não está _

_Lá porque não vemos."_

Os dois continuaram envolvidos naquele abraço, e ela ria internamente, pensando em coisas que tinham acontecido anos e anos atrás, quando lembrou de algo.

- Harry, você vai pra casa agora? Eu quero dizer, você sabe que entre as 3 e as 8 da manhã a rede de flú não funciona no Beco Diagonal... Eu creio que já sejam quase 3 horas em Londres...

Ele consultou o relógio e arregalou os olhos.

- Na verdade, já passam das três. São quatro e meia.

- Então... Você vai aparatar?... Não está muito cansado?

Ele a encarou confuso por um minuto.

- Harry. - ela falou então, já sem jeito. - Quer dormir aqui?

Seu rosto, violentamente corado, e toda a timidez que existia nela atuava naquele instante.

_"Mas, tão certo quanto o erro de ser barco_

_A motor e insistir em usar os remos,"_****

Apesar de já serem adultos, vacinados e ajuizados quando começaram a namorar, Harry jamais dormira na casa dela. Aliás, ele jamais dormira com ela. Talvez essa fosse a maior diferença entre ele e Rony. Havia certa curiosidade, e timidez nele também.

- Não vai te incomodar? Eu quero dizer, tudo à seu tempo, não quero forçar nada...

- Você não está forçando nada. Estou perguntando porque eu quero. Eu nunca ia fazer nada que eu não quisesse. Você me conhece, Harry Potter, mas deveria me conhecer no sentido bíblico da coisa.

Ele sorriu intimidado, não só pelo comentário como pela força confiante dela.

_"É o mal que a água faz, quando se afoga"_

Hermione se aproximou dele, beijando-o com paixão, afundando a mão em seus cabelos bagunçados, puxando-o pra si, mais e mais, apertando seus braços em volta dele, mais e mais e mais. Harry correspondia da mesma forma, a beijava, e seus dedos beijavam seus cabelos, e seu corpo se encostava no dela, mais, mais e mais, quase colados. As mãos dela o arranhavam de leve, passando as unhas pelas suas costas sobre a blusa, e os dedos dele passeavam pelo pescoço dela, a deixando arrepiada. Ele sabia que nada era tão sensível quanto suas costas, e começou a passar os dedos na pele das costas da mulher, lentamente, como deveria ser. Depois, tirando a mão debaixo da blusa dela, ousou tocá-la nos seios, pela primeiríssima vez. Ela parou de beijá-lo e sorriu, Harry corou.

_"Fez saber que ainda era muito e muito pouco."_

Ela tornou a encontrar os lábios dele, com fúria e carinho, sentia uma vontade imensa de não o largar mais, em momento nenhum. Definitivamente, aquele era o homem que ela queria estar por toda a sua vida. Não havia nela o menor vestígio da dúvida que um dia tivera. Ele a apertava entre seus dedos, e se não desejasse tanto, Hermione sentiria dor. Havia força naqueles dedos, e ela retribuía arranhando carinhosamente as costas de Harry enquanto sua respiração involuntariamente vinha mais rápida. Harry tinha um cheiro amargo, e um gosto amargo, do qual ela jamais esquecera. Ninguém cheirava daquela maneira, e aquele cheiro a deixava ainda mais ligada, a fazia querer ainda mais.

_"Aquele gosto amargo do teu corpo_

_Ficou na minha boca por mais tempo:"_****

Com uma pressa anormal para Harry, ele começou a soltar o laço do hobe dela, deixando a peça cair no chão da sala, o azul contrastando fortemente com o tapete vermelho e dourado. Ela olhou para baixo e sorriu, achando uma graça naquilo tudo, achando tudo tão suave e meigo como ela sempre quis que fosse. E suavemente, ela estava o abraçando e andando agarrada a ele em direção ao quarto. Ele ria, como se sequer se lembrasse do seqüestro de Helen, ria com gosto, como se brincasse. Aquilo era como ela poderia desejar, e como ele desejaria, já que ela desejava. Ela o beijava entre risos e brincadeiras.

_"E o teu momento passa a ser o meu instante."_

Ela se encostou na cama, permitindo aos dois se desequilibrarem e caírem deitados, rindo ainda mais. Por um momento ele a encarou sério, e logo depois a beijava, com toda aquela paixão que tinham seus beijos, e com toda força que tinham seus braços em torno dela. Ela rolou se desvencilhando, e riu, ele riu também, chegando até ela mais uma vez. Hermione tornou a escapar de seus braços, de volta para aonde estava originalmente. Ele fez cócegas nela, que riu, escondendo o rosto no lençol, cheirava como Harry. Aquele cheiro forte, que a invadia devagar, suas mãos cheiravam como ele, e suas roupas também. Se beijaram, e beijaram, e mais e mais, sem parar para respirar, e apertavam os braços em torno um do outro, com intensidade.

_"Assim que o teu cheiro forte e lento"_

O cheiro era forte e amargo, mais os carinhos eram doces e suaves, como qualquer coisa que viesse do sempre calmo e comedido Harry. Ele esperara muito, achava que valeria esperar para todo o sempre, desde que pudesse ter um momento como aquele.

- Te ter uma vez vale sofrer a vida toda. - ele falou baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Você me terá a vida inteira. - ela replicou delicada.

Os dedos de Harry desceram pela cama desenhando o contorno do corpo de Hermione, que o observava com os olhos brilhando. Chegando na altura de suas pernas, pôs as mãos sob a seda da camisola, e a ergueu desnudando a moça deitada e imóvel. Ela sorriu e ergueu os braços permitindo a passagem da camisola. 

Hermione cheirava a flores e baunilha, sua pele macia era quente sob os lábios de Harry que se dedicava a beijar-lhe os braços, e os ombros, enquanto ela apenas sorria, à espera. Pegou-a pela cintura com firmeza, e beijou-lhe a boca com sofreguidão. 

"De amargo e então salgado ficou doce," 

Já não pensava, apenas reagia a seus instintos, ia permitindo seus beijos a irem descendo pelo corpo da namorada, sem observar sua reação satisfatória, apenas ouvindo sua respiração tensa, à espera, quase temendo o que viria a seguir, por tanto desejar. Não queria ir longe demais, mas não conseguiria resistir, nem se segurar. Ansiava por aquilo tudo, desejara sempre estar perto do corpo dela, tê-la entre os braços, poder beijá-la o quanto e quando quisesse, ter, ter, ter Hermione ali, assim, e agora devia agir.

Ela apenas respirava, cada vez com mais força, intensamente, sentia calor, muito calor, mas não queria alívio, não queria parar de senti-lo, queria mais e mais, não queria interrupções ou convenções.

_"Teu corpo é o meu espelho e em ti navego"_

Colaram-se um no outro, e não ousaram se soltar por horas, tentando recuperar o tempo que perderam, tentado viver tudo que tinham deixado de viver por prudência da primeira vez. Tinha sido o maior erro, serem comedidos, não se permitirem (mais ela do que ele) voar tão alto quanto podiam, não desfrutarem tanto um do outro, e queria tudo isso naquele instante, sem se soltar mais, sem esperar mais, mas também sem pressa. Havia calma e maturidade, junto com ansiedade e inocência. Eram muito mais do que o normal, eram duas partes de um todo, sempre à procura um do outro, sempre desejando um ao outro, sempre unidos um ao outro. Não havia dúvidas de nada disso. 

Agora era apenas o momento em que, sozinhos, as portas trancadas e as janelas fechadas, consumiram-se como desejavam, sem deixar marcas, sem dividir o momento com ninguém, sendo apenas um do outro, e que o resto do mundo continuasse lá fora, sem jamais ver o que estava dentro daquele quarto.

_ "E ainda leve e forte e cego e tenso"_

A manhã já se fazia entrar pelas cortinas quando se separaram, deitando abraçados, sem esconder sua nudez, sem esconder seus pensamentos, sem esconder nada um do outro. Eram um só, apenas um, e nada deviam temer. Quando eram um só eram mais fortes. Quando eram um só, estavam completos. Quando eram um só... Eram verdade.

_"Fez casa nos meus braços"_

Estava deitada, sonolenta. O sol já invadia parte do quarto, perfurando as cortinas. Hermione olhou para Harry, que sorriu. Suado, cansado, com olheiras fundas e com certa dor no olhar, mas o sorriso sincero. Aquele era seu homem, o homem de sua vida, a quem estava ligada eternamente, de uma forma que nem a morte poderia separar.

Se inclinou sobre ele, permitindo que um cacho castanho bem claro caísse sobre seu rosto e sorriu. Passando a mão no rosto dele, sussurrou

- Porque tu és o único amor, lua e sol... Porque te amo com ardor, à noite...

Ele pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, a silenciando. Então, sem mover o dedo, colou os lábios nos dela. Não queria mais palavras. Não precisava de mais palavras. Atos e olhares. Nada mais. Ela era o caminho dele.

_"Fez casa nos meus braços"_

_N/a:_ Eu gostei muito desse fim meloso, a até por ser um parêntese, achei melhor terminar com ele também essa fic. À quem me inspirou, que não revelo o nome, e a todos os meus maninhos e maninhas da net... Vocês são tudo de bom!!!


	26. Hoje, amanhã e sempre

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim! A musica é do Five, portanto, não pode ser minha uma vez que eu não sou parte do Five. Que coisa mais inútil. Isso não tem fins lucrativos. Meu único fim é gritar bem alto como me sinto.

Hoje, amanhã e sempre 

(Until the time is through)

_"Now And Forever_

_Until the time is through"_

Fico sentada em meu quarto, olhando os pedaços de pergaminho em cima da minha escrivaninha, corujas de Gina. Corujas de Helen. Corujas de Michelle. Três grandes amigas minhas, três mulheres a quem aprendi a amar. Amar? Conhecendo Gina e Michelle há tanto tempo como as conheço, eu posso dizer que as amo. Mas será que amo Helen? Eu fiquei muito tempo sempre junto dela. Gosto dela. Me entendo com ela, mas será que a amo? AMOR como amo as meninas, meninas que eu vi crescer? Fiquei feliz de sair da casa de Helen, a não teve nada a ver com o fato dela estar com Harry agora. Acho que estava feliz de estar sozinha de novo. Eu... Me sentia mais próxima das meninas dessa forma, eu... As acompanharia aonde fosse... Seria companheira de todas as horas. 

_"I can't believe it_

_I don't know where to start_

_So many questions_

_Deep inside my heart"_

Talvez eu só viesse a fazer mal a elas, uma vez que quem elas amam, me ama. Eu não queria de maneira nenhuma que isso fosse assim. Eu desejo do fundo do meu coração a felicidade de ambas, mais do que a minha própria, o único problema é que a felicidade delas está nas mãos do Harry assim como a dele está nas minhas. Eu as amo, mas temo o mal do meu amor. Meu amor pode as impedir de me odiar, e isso poderia fazer mal a elas. Seria mais fácil se nos odiássemos, mas apesar de tudo nos amamos muito. Me orgulho de nossa força, mas temo pelas conseqüências.

_"Give me a moment before you go_

_There's something you ought you know"_

Eu sei, que eu estarei sempre aqui quando elas precisarem, e sei que elas sabem disso. Por mais que me doa, eu chego a dizer-lhes que tomem uma atitude quando encontrarem com ele. Pior se eu nada dissesse e elas ficassem cheias de remorsos depois. Antes minha dor que a delas, antes minhas lágrimas... Mas não posso evitar me soltar sem culpa nos braços dele quando ele está aqui. Toda noite ao lado dele, antes de adormecer, peço silenciosamente desculpas. Choro silenciosamente o mal que faço. É tão injusto! Mesmo assim, eu sempre vou ser amiga delas, irmã que elas nunca tiveram, sempre tendo fé no que elas podem ser a fazer. Eu não seria a mesma sem Michelle e Gina. Eram elas quem vinham abrir meus olhos quando eu era mais jovem e só falava com os meninos. Elas que me contavam segredinhos e me ensinavam delicadezas e particularidades femininas. Elas liam meus poemas, conheciam meus segredos, tinham a chave do meu diário, como eu tinha dos delas... Ah!... Bons tempos... Gina já amava Harry. Michelle, que deixou Hogwarts por ter perdido o namorado, não tenho duvidas de que sim, mesmo que ela jamais tenha me dito isso com todas as letras. Subitamente eu volto e tomo o lugar que delas deveria ser. Trago pra mim o brilho nos olhos que o Harry devia ter ao lado delas. Me sinto culpada, mas não posso mudar isso. Se elas estivessem em meu lugar, não o deixariam. Talvez um dia elas entendam isso. Mas eu sempre estarei aqui.

"Baby, now and forever 

_Until the time is through_

_I'll be standing here_

_Waiting and never give up_

_My faith in you_

_Trying to make it clear_

_Without your love _

_I'd be half a man_

_Maybe one day_

_You'll understand_

_Now and forever_

_Until the time is through_

_I'll be waiting"_

Não sei, se apenas falando "Eu te amo" elas entenderiam o que eu quero dizer. Se elas saberiam que é verdade meu sentimento, minha vontade de protege-las, de cuidar delas, de mantê-las felizes custe o que custasse. Mesmo que custasse Harry. Discutimos por causa disso. Mas ele não entende que amor fraternal só tem sentido do lado delas. Ele não entende que não é como a Helen.

_"How can I tell you_

_So that you can see_

_Love has a meaning_

_When you are here with me"_

Tudo que eu queria era que elas soubesse disso tudo. Das coisas que eu sinto por elas. Desse sentimento tão bonito e incomum... Mesmo sabendo que elas desejam algo que é de certa forma meu, eu consigo apenas ama-las mais e desejar que elas tenham isso. Talvez seja impossível perceber porque eu não abro minhas mãos, não tiro meus braços de torno do que elas desejam. 

_"Give me a moment before you go_

_There's something you ought you know"_

Elas mesmas não abririam mão. Eu já não acho isso algo ruim, não saber desistir de uma coisa por causa de uma outra pessoa. Não sou tão nobre. Nenhuma de nós é. Harry o fez, sim, mas Harry tem certa pureza que todas perdemos há muito tempo. Mesmo assim as amo, mesmo assim espero que um dia possamos sentar juntas não para chorar mais uma vez nossas mágoas, como sempre fazemos, mas para sorrirmos juntas. Um dia em que a felicidade de uma de nós não signifique a dor da outra. Eu espero por isso, e esperarei hoje, amanhã e sempre.

"Baby, now and forever 

_Until the time is through_

_I'll be standing here_

_Waiting and never give up_

_My faith in you_

_Trying to make it clear_

_Without your love _

_I'd be half a man_

_Maybe one day_

_You'll understand_

_Now and forever_

_Until the time is through_

_I'll be waiting"_

Nada diminui o peso da minha culpa. Nada conforta meu coração preocupado. Nada expressa o carinho e a admiração que eu sinto. Nem sei como explicar a mim ou mostrar a elas. Mais um tormento na minha cabeça.

_"There is no one to comfort me_

_Here in my cold reality_

_I'm searching for word_

_What can I say to make you see"_

Como eu poderia mostrar a elas minha presença, mesmo que invisível, hoje amanhã e sempre?

Eu desejo que elas saibam disso dentro delas mesmas.

Sim. Eu estarei lá.

_"Baby now, until the time is through_

_I'll be here"_

Ah, Deus. Que nos permita sermos sempre assim.

Hermione Granger

"Baby, now and forever 

_Until the time is through_

_I'll be standing here_

_Waiting and never give up_

_My faith in you_

_Trying to make it clear_

_Without your love _

_I'd be half a man_

_Maybe one day_

_You'll understand_

_Now and forever_

_Until the time is through_

_I'll be waiting"_

N/a: A Telle e a Bia, minhas pequenas irmãs... A quem tanto amo e tanto faço sofrer.

Que um dia, possamos juntas, sorrir. Deus abençoe vocês.


	27. A Rocha

Disclaimer: "Mauricio" é do Legião, os versos estão fora de ordem, a Lucy pertence a Estelle ^^

_A rocha_

_"Já não sei dizer o que aconteceu"_

Lucy observava Gina dormindo. Tinham recebido os convites para o casamento de Harry e Hermione naquela tarde. Draco fora visitar Gina, e ela aparecera logo depois que ele se fora. Imaginara que ela teria ficado perturbada, e a encontrara chorando encolhida. Sua sorte era que tinha as chaves do apartamento, pois a porta, protegida contra feitiços de arrombamento, Gina não se levantara para abrir. Lucy a observava, sabendo que a amava, e que queria seu bem acima de tudo. Certamente aquela era sua melhor amiga, junto com Michelle e Hermione, mas nada como Gina. Havia intimidade entre as duas desde que entraram em Hogwarts e Lucy, na Sonserina, a ajudara em poções. Riu-se internamente, pensando que era normal que nenhum grifinório aprendesse poções com Snape. Ele queria apenas deixá-los sem jeito. Hermione, claro, conseguia, mas ela era uma intragável sabe-tudo. Engraçado. Não havia nada que devesse fazer elas se conhecerem, mas hoje, Gina era a coisa mais preciosa que ela tinha.

_"Pra onde é que eu vou?"_

Apesar de tudo, ela não sabia dizer o que fazia elas duas serem tão amigas e companheiras. Em pensar, que se conheceram discutindo, na biblioteca. Lucy ouvira Gina aos seus doze anos, falar a Cristine, sua então melhor amiga, que muitas vezes desejava se matar, por conta de tudo que acontecera na câmara secreta, e por conta de que Harry jamais notava nela. Lucy, então em seu terceiro ano, gritara com ela, como se fosse a dona da verdade. Lembrar disso dava vontade de rir. Como tinha sido pretensiosa! Não cabia a ela, uma desconhecida, julgar as atitudes de Gina ou não. Na teoria, nem deveria tomar conhecimento da existência da menina, mas jamais um Weasley passava desapercebido, especialmente um Weasley com fixação em Harry Potter. Aliás, nessa ocasião, Lucy também o conhecera. Ele tinha vindo defender a pequena Weasley do que ele acreditou ser uma Sonserina implicante. Não era.

E aonde tudo aquilo tinha a levado? Quem ela era depois de tudo aquilo? Não sabia. Lucy Nott não sabia o que seria dela mesma se não tivesse conhecido Gina e, como falavam Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson naquele tempo, tinha se juntado a gentinha da Grifinória. Provavelmente seria uma comensal, apesar de ter um espírito mais sereno, mais sonhador e flutuante do que sanguinário. Engraçado. Se não fosse aquela briga naquele dia, nem ela nem Draco teriam se salvado. Teriam morrido... Ninguém sabia, mas ela sim, que Draco chegara a ser um comensal, e até mesmo matar uma pessoa. Não apenas uma pessoa, tinha matado Cristine, bem na sua frente, ela era filha de trouxas. Depois ele sentara no chão e chorara, gritando como um bebê. Ele não queria ter feito aquilo.

_"Se meu desejo então já se realizou_

_O que fazer depois"_

Tudo que ela desejara, era um final para aquele polígono. Não agüentava mais aquela história de "Gina amava Harry que amava Hermione que amava Rony que amava Sarender" e assim por diante. Machucava todas elas aquilo, e não menos a ela. A cada decisão idiota de Harry, perante a qual elas desmoronavam um pouco, era ela, Lucy, sempre forte e séria que as segurava. Principalmente Michelle e Gina, pois Hermione tinha mania de ficar calada, ou procurar uma outra grande amiga delas, Marcy Bloom. Dar força aquelas duas era sua maior tarefa, que ela cumpria com alegria, mas ao mesmo tempo a esgotava. Se doava demais às duas.

De certa forma, gostava da idéia daquele casamento. Ele traria muita estabilidade a tudo aquilo. Agora, as coisas não teriam como ser mudadas, logo, as meninas aprenderiam a se conformar e a lidar com aquilo. Era melhor, pois agora, era pouco provável que pudessem contar com ela por muito tempo. Logo Lucy partiria, e queria que elas estivessem bem, em uma situação estável. Morava com Michelle, e quando partisse, já tinha escrito sua carta, pedindo que Michelle fosse morar com Gina. Seria melhor para as duas, e a deixaria mais tranqüila. Já que ela não poderia tomar conta de ambas, que elas ao menos tomassem conta uma da outra. 

_"O meu coração já não me pertence_

_Já não quer mais me obedecer_

_Parece agora estar tão cansado quanto eu."_

Tinha ido ao médico havia pouco tempo, e ele tinha confirmado. A doença dos Count estava nela também. Entranhada em suas veias, e a mataria um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela estava cansada, e queria repousar para sempre. Mas sabia que se houvesse vida após a morte, ela sentiria falta demais de tudo que tinha viva, especialmente das meninas, e deveriam se passar muitos anos até que uma delas viesse a morrer naturalmente. Lucy não gostava da saudade. Era um sentimento nobre, no entanto aterrador. Dominava, machucava, doía demais. No entanto era aquilo que a esperaria quando morresse. Saudades eternas, até que alguém a viesse  fazer compania. 

Claro, poderia ver sua mãe, que morrera cedo pela mesma doença. Era algo que atingia mais da metade da família dela. E atingira Lucy. Ela sabia que estava morrendo, mas não dissera nada das meninas. Parvati, que era sua amiga de infância, sabia. Marcy também. Mas as proibira de contar qualquer coisa a Hermione, Michelle e Gina, não queria deixá-las preocupadas, pelo contrário. Sentia que fazê-las ficar bem era seu dever.

_"Às vezes faço planos_

_Às vezes quero ir_

_Para algum país distante e_

_Voltar a ser feliz."_

Estava acostumada com a idéia da morte, não a assustava. Mas ao mesmo tempo odiava saber que morreria sem fazer muitas coisas. O tanto de vida que ela jamais teria para aproveitar, a paixão que jamais sentiria, os filhos que não iria ter, os lugares que não ia visitar, os segredos que não iria conhecer. Vivia cada dia como se fosse o ultimo, mas aquilo não a dava tempo de fazer tudo que queria. Lucy sempre gostara de planejar, imaginar, o dia de amanhã, e aquilo não a permitia fazer isso. A doença a obrigava a viver sempre, com intensidade e sem planos.

Mas ela desejava e planejava mesmo sem saber se conseguiria cumprir seus planos e metas. Era como tentar fazer alguma coisa cronometradamente: mesmo que ela conseguisse fazer aquilo sem o relógio, o relógio a impedia de conseguir fazer as coisas na mesma rapidez. Não a impedia, mas ela acreditava que não daria tempo, no entanto, planejava, pois nada mais tinha para fazer. Planejava, como se por brincadeira.

_"Até pensei que era mais por não saber_

_Que ainda sou capaz de acreditar."_

No fundo, no fundo, ela acreditava em tudo, menos nela mesma. Vivia duvidando de si e de seu potencial, com uma insegurança constante. A doença só aumentava isso. Vivia dizendo pra si mesma, que se tivesse se cuidado mais, se tivesse feito as coisas como deveria, ela jamais teria ficado doente. Mas aquilo exigiria sacrifícios demais, e ela acreditara que a cura chegaria antes de sua hora. Não fora bem assim, e ela pagava agora por ter confiado demais nos estudos que tinham. Nada ainda que fosse o suficiente para a salvar da morte certa.

Mirou-se no espelho que estava preso na parede de frente para a cama de Gina. Não gostava de se ver, mas sentia como se estivesse se despedindo de seu próprio corpo. Olhou atentamente para seus cabelos escuros, presos de qualquer jeito, e seus olhos ainda mais escuros que refletiam toda a preocupação que tinha com aquela pequena criaturinha ruiva deitada ao seu lado, com a cabeça em seu colo, aonde ela afagava. Olhou seus braços longos e suas pernas compridas que tinham feito dela a menina mais alta do seu ano quando estavam em Hogwarts. 

_"Me sinto tão só_

_E dizem que a solidão até que me cai bem"_

Pensar em Hogwarts a fez lembrar de Alvo Dumbledore. Fora ele que contara para ela quando seu pai morrera, em seu sexto ano. Fora ele que contara a ela que a doença que tinha matado sua mãe era hereditária. Fora Dumbledore que a consolara quando por conta de sua falta de coragem, seu melhor amigo, Blaise Zabini, morrera como forma dos comensais a atingirem. Fora ele que a consolara quando ela, descontrolada, caíra no chão para chorar a morte de Lupin e os comensais a pegaram, a fazendo de prisioneira por meses a fio. Ele tinha cuidado dela melhor que seu pai, quase tão bem quanto cuidara de Harry.  Confiara nela quando todos desconfiavam dos sonserinos, e a abrigara depois do fim da guerra por mais de seis meses, até ela se mudar para a casa de Michelle.

Era com ele que ela contava quando a barra pesava demais, e o castelo da escola, era sua casa quando ela precisasse fugir ou pensar. Tinha sido isso que o diretor a dissera, e quando ela soubesse que o fim se aproximava, iría para lá. Queria ser enterrada em Hogsmeade, sempre perto do lugar que tinha sido sua casa. 

_"Já não sei dizer se ainda sei sentir"_

Havia pouca esperança dentro dela, no que dizia respeito a ela embora houvesse nela esperança pelas meninas. .. 

_"Se tudo que sonhei foi mesmo um sonho meu"_

Ela amara apenas o mesmo homem que todas as mulheres que ela amava amavam. Mas não poderia competir com elas, e não queria. Não, preferia sofrer com elas, por elas, e não declarar seus sentimentos do que fazê-las sofrer. 

_"Eu vi você voltar pra mim"_

_"Eu vi você voltar pra mim"_

_"Eu vi você voltar pra mim"_

Ela só desejava estar junto das meninas o quanto pudesse. As amava, mais que qualquer coisa. E jurara quando Blaise morrera que se dedicaria ao máximo e jamais permitiria ter os mesmo erros que tivera com ele. Assim ela vinha fazendo, e assim faria, agora e na hora de sua morte. Amém.

N/A: A Silvia, meu amorzinho, minha noivinha, hoje e sempre... Por tudo que já fez por mim e pelas minhas maninhas^^


	28. Serpente e Leoa

_Disclaimer:_ A música, Girlfriend, pertence ao N'Sync... Na verdade, eu só gosto do fim da música, mas é muito D/G e eu achei que deveria escrever com ela... A Lucy, pertence a Telle, e a Michelle é minha tá?!

_N/a:_ Telle, sinto muito, mas eu não tive coragem de fazer o que você queria... Só morrendo... Desculpe, eu farei o melhor que eu puder... Pra compensar não ter feito o que você queria.

Ah, sim, os versos estão fora de ordem de novo... ^^

_Serpente e Leoa_

_"Why don't you be my girlfriend (porque você não é minha namorada?)_

_I'll treat you good (eu te tratarei bem)"_

Gina não tinha procurado Draco depois daquele dia. Não. Ela não queria se apaixonar por outra pessoa. Ou talvez quisesse, mas temia. Podia ser qualquer um, mas não Draco, algo nela dizia isso. Ela não sabia dizer porque. Parecia que isso não adiantava muito. Às vezes ela se pegava pensando naqueles instantes, e nos beijos que trocaram, mas se repreendia. Amava Harry, e não devia pensar coisas como aquelas, não importava se ele a amava e estava com ela ou se a amava, mas amava mais Hermione e estava com a outra.  Ela devia dar respeito ao amor que fora construído para ser o amor de sua vida. Ela tinha nascido para amar Harry Potter, mas talvez, não para que ele a amasse da mesma forma.

Draco também não procurara Gina desde então. Ele acreditava que ela precisava de algum tempo para digerir e entender tudo aquilo. Muitas vezes se amaldiçoava por ter confessado, e se perguntava se um dia ela se permitiria olhar além daquele amor, quase dependência, que nutria por Potter. Não era justo, ele só queria ela para ele, e a fazer feliz, como Potter jamais se preocupara em fazê-lo. "Faça o que quiser da minha vida, desde que esteja bem quando for pra ser minha." Isso é coisa que se diga à mulher que se ama? É claro que não. Draco jamais diria algo assim, tão egoísta e possessivo. Nem nutriria esperanças de um futuro distante, que podia não se concretizar, não a uma mulher que ele quisesse bem e tivesse como amiga e irmã além de amada.

_"Girl, you know that it ain't fair(garota, você sabe que não é justo)"_

Então vieram corujas brancas como a neve, com envelopes tão brancos quanto elas, brancos significavam sempre paz ou boas novas. Ou ambas as coisas. Draco observou a caligrafia esmerada em tinta vermelha brilhante, reconhecendo a letra levemente. Ninguém sabia que ele, justamente ele, filho de comensal, era agora o chefe de grande parte dos inomináveis, e no mesmo instante soube que as boas novas vinham de um dos seus. Abrindo o envelope, descobriu-se errado. Eram notícias do outro chefe de inomináveis, "Granger." Ele pensou, "Deveria saber. Algo finalmente aconteceu na Áustria."  

Assim, com esses pensamentos, foi ainda maior a surpresa que sentiu ao abrir a carta. Não era uma mensagem, era um convite:

"Harry Potter              e             Hermione Granger

O convidam para sua cerimônia de casamento

A realizar-se no dia 16 de julho, às 18 horas,

No salão principal da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts"

Sim, o casal 20 tinha voltado. Não era justo que, mesmo assim, Gina se dispusesse a sofrer por tudo aquilo, e sofrer, agora que ele escolhera se unir para sempre à outra. Não conhecia nem gostava tanto de Potter, mas sabia que ele não queria jamais separações na sua vida. Se ele escolhera Hermione, tentaria ficar com ela o resto da vida, custasse o que custasse, ele não a largaria. Gina sofreria mantendo esperanças no dia em que ela o largaria por um motivo inexplicável. Draco era quase tão amigo de Hermione quanto de Gina, e pelo que sabia, ela não o largaria também.

_"I don't know why you care (eu não sei porque você se importa)_

_He doesn't even know you're there (ele nem sabe que você está lá)"_

Aparatou na frente do apartamento de Gina, e bateu na porta. Surpresa, ela veio atender. Ao olhar para ele, surgiu em si um ar estranho e decepcionado, mas não disse nada.

- Entre.

- Com licença.

Draco se sentou no sofá da sala, encarando mais uma vez as paredes pintadas de salmão, e o sofá listrado de rosa e branco aonde sentava, o tapete branco no chão, a mesa cheia de coisas por cima, desarrumada, com desenhos e esquadros em cima da mesa, aonde bandeirinhas tremulavam na nova fachada do Gringotes, no que ela vinha trabalhando. Ela se mantinha apoiada na porta, uma das mãos na cintura, os cabelos ruivos e ondulados caindo nos ombros, em cima do conjunto de camiseta e jeans que ela usava. 

- Venha cá, Weasley, eu sei que precisa de consolo.

- Por quê? Eu já estou melhor, Malfoy.

- Não diga pra mim que o convite não te deixou sentida, não minta.

- Que convite? - ela perguntou.

Então Draco soube que até ali, a moça nada sabia sobre o casamento iminente.

_"Why don't you be my girlfriend (porque você não é minha namorada?)_

_I'll treat you good ( eu te tratarei bem)"_

Sem saber o que fazer, ficou calado ali, parado, encarando a moça de pé, apoiada na porta. Não sabia o que dizer. Agora, ela estaria duplamente magoada, não era apenas o casamento, era também o fato de que eles sequer a chamaram. Mais ou menos enquanto avaliava a situação, foi que ouviram um barulho vindo da área. Gina saiu rápido em direção ao barulho, e ele a seguiu. Uma coruja malhada de branco e marrom não muito grande estava caída, como se tivesse à asa ferida.

- Apolo! - exclamou ela, e Draco reconheceu a coruja de Hermione. - Meu Deus, Apolo!

   Pichitinho encarava o velho companheiro sem muita felicidade no olhar. Examinando a asa percebeu que estava distendida, talvez tivesse feito exercício demais naquele dia. Presa nele, um envelope branco que a trouxe náuseas, com certeza eram notícias da volta dela e de Harry, e agradecimentos, e planos para que ela fosse passar o natal com eles, coisas do gênero. Gina não queria ler, mas também não queria que Draco percebesse isso. Ele a observava atentamente então ela se permitiu abrir como se para cessar a curiosidade dele. Pensava em como iria fazer para disfarçar a dor, quando vendo o convite, tomou um choque. Não pensava que fosse ser tão rápido - tinha apenas uma semana que Harry fora atrás dela, naquele fim de semana. 

_"In the middle of the night, is he gonna be your side (no meio da noite, ele vai estar ao seu lado?)_

_Or will he run and hide (ou vai correr e se esconder?)_

_You don't know 'cause things ain't clear (você não sabe pois as coisas não estão claras)"_

Mas não era apenas isso. Tinha também um pergaminho, com a letra caprichada de Hermione, "como se ainda fosse preciso mais", pensou ela.

_Gina; _

_            Eu sei que está meio em cima da hora, mas esse casamento está sendo todo montado em cima da hora. Não vai ser grande coisa, simples, na medida que pode ser o casamento do maior herói do mundo bruxo. Harry está revoltadíssimo, ele diz que no fundo, odeia essa história de herói, entrevistas, câmeras, e toda essa publicidade. Você sabe, ele sempre foi meio anti-social. Enfim, estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos para nos casar em dois meses e meio._

_            Enfim, o que eu, quero dizer, nós dois, eu e Harry queríamos, era que você fosse nossa madrinha de casamento. Se não fosse por você, não estaríamos juntos, eu nem sei agradecer. Melhor nem tentar, você sabe que estarei endividada contigo por muitas e muitas vidas. Por Merlin! Por favor aceite, sim, Gina?_

_            Convidei Lucy, Michelle e Anne para serem minhas damas de honra, e o Sr Weasley vai ser nosso padrinho, no lugar do seu irmão, que não conseguiríamos contatar. Diga que sim, Gina! É muito importante para nós._

_Com todo amor,   _

_Hermione e Harry_

_Ps: Gina, pense bem antes de tomar decisões sobre o caso do querido Malfoy_

_Com amor_

_Hermione."_

E era isto. Ainda por cima, ela, Gina, seria madrinha. Não saberia dizer não, nem desejaria.

_"Does he ease your mind (ele acalma sua mente)_

_Or does he break your stride (ou ele quebra suas barreiras)_

_Did you know that love could be a shield (você sabia que o amor pode ser um escudo?)"_

- Esse convite. - falou Draco quando ela abaixou o pergaminho.

- Você sabia disso, Malfoy?

- Recebi o meu logo antes de vir.

- Ela quer que eu seja madrinha.

- Você vai aceitar?

- Claro que sim. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Gina, você é tão burra! Você faz isso por amizade, mas está destruindo a si mesma!

- Saia da minha casa, Malfoy. - ela falou magoada. - Para vir me ofender, não precisa vir, fique trancado na sua mansão, com seus amiguinhos burros que vivem pra te obedecer.

- Está sendo injusta. - disse ele e saiu batendo a porta.

Por um instante quis correr atrás dele e retirar o que tinha dito, mas daquela forma era melhor. Sem mais pensamentos obsessivos sobre Draco Malfoy. 

_"'Cause he don't love your eyes (porque ele não ama seus olhos)_

_And he don't love your smile (e ele não ama o seu sorriso)"_

Mas aquilo não era tão simples quanto podia parecer. Era comum que ela se lembrasse dele durante o banho, a maneira como ele a secara, o tom daqueles olhos cinzentos, o calor que ela acabara de descobrir que eles poderiam transmitir. Não conseguia impedir relembrar conversas deles, de antes que ela conhecesse sua devoção, e se condenar pela cegueira de não ler nas entrelinhas das palavras dele, aquilo que ele a confessara. Não, era difícil demais evitar aquilo.

Repreendia-se sempre que percebia que estava pensando nele. Draco não estava indo trabalhar, ela se pegou sentindo falta dele. Falta daqueles sorrisos engraçados e das palavras carregadas de sarcasmo e ironia, do veneno que ele destilava enquanto consolava, a fazendo rir com seus comentários e seu humor cinzento.

Ela não queria, mas pensava nele todo o tempo.

_"Does he know what you feel (ele sabe o que você sente?)_

_Are you sure that it´s real (você tem certeza que é real?)"_

Os dias passavam um atrás do outro. Gina encontrou com Hermione, e juntas foram provar o vestido de noiva que madame Malkin estava costurando para ela, e junto com Lucy, Anne e Michelle escolheram as roupas que usariam na ocasião na trapobelo francesa. Durante todo o tempo, os pensamentos de Gina flutuavam entre um par de olhos verdes e mechas de cabelo platinado. Não queria, mas estava perdendo a batalha.

_"'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star(porque se você fosse minha namorada, eu seria sua estrela cadente)_

_The one to show you where you are (aquele que te mostraria aonde você está)_"

Entre pensamentos e repreensões, se chegou finalmente o dia do casamento. Gina se sentia perdida, na cerimônia, enquanto Dumbledore falava sobre a importância da família, e de bases firmes, e do amor mútuo, respeito, compreensão, admiração. Seu discurso era belíssimo, como deveria se esperar. Algo a dizia que ela estava fazendo uma coisa muito errada deixando o cara que amava casar com outra sem resistência ou luta. Ao mesmo tempo, algo dizia que ela fazia a coisa certa, mais uma vez, sem impedir o que deveria acontecer naturalmente.

- Se alguém tem algo que possa impedir esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. - falou Dumbledore finalmente, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

O coração de Gina acelerou. Era agora ou nunca mais. Mas ela não o faria, não poderia.

- Bem, já que não há oposições... - ele recomeçou.

- Parem tudo! - gritou uma voz ao fundo. Ela conhecia aquela voz.

Com um sorriso, um ponto vermelho vestido em trajes de gala, corria em direção ao altar. O coração de Gina tornou a acelerar, enquanto o silêncio total recaía pelo local. Viu Harry fechar os punhos por um segundo, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione exclamava

- Rony! - e se lançava nos braços do amigo, sorrindo tanto quanto ele. Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam por seu rosto e por um momento delirante, Gina, Draco, Harry e os demais amigos íntimos dos dois acreditaram que eles fossem sair correndo juntos e jamais serem vistos novamente.

Se separando, ela ainda chorando, Rony falou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem:

- Eu sou ou não sou o padrinho deste bendito casamento?

O Sr. Weasley abriu um enorme sorriso, cedendo o lugar para o filho, e assim a cerimônia continuou. Ao fim, haviam tantos cumprimentos aos noivos quanto a Rony. Gina o abraçara longamente, assim como Michelle fizera festa com Parvati e Lucy, em seu jeito sempre tímido e sincero falou com jeito meigo que ficava feliz pela volta.

E o par de olhos cinzentos a acompanhava.

_"I looked around this whole damm place and everything says you were meant to be (eu olhei em volta deste maldito lugar e tudo diz que você deveria ser)_

_My girlfriend (minha namorada)"_

A festa começava, e ninguém deixava de sorrir. Hermione passava todo o tempo de mãos dadas com Rony ou Harry, os monopolizando. Lucy e Michelle conversavam, dando gargalhadas como o usual, enquanto Anne paquerava um ex-colega, Simas, e todos pareciam perfeitamente felizes.

Gina passeava pelo jardim sem ser notada, quando uma capa azul meia-noite surgiu na sua frente. Não precisava levantar os olhos para saber quem era.

- Quer alguma coisa, Malfoy?

- Nada além de você. - respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não entendo essa súbita obsessão por mim. Eu não sou uma pobrezinha. Eu posso viver sem o Harry.

- Eu acredito nisso o tanto quanto posso acreditar em algo.

- Então porque não me deixa em paz?

_"Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same (desde que eu vi o seu rosto, nada na minha vida foi a mesma coisa)_

_I walk around just saying your name (eu ando por aí dizendo seu nome)"_

- Porque é justamente por isso que eu te quero.

Ele falou, e a puxou pra junto de si, a apertando, e procurando seus lábios ferventemente. Gina virava o rosto, fugindo, mas não movia o corpo, então seus olhos se encontraram.

_"Without you my world would end"(sem você meu mundo acabaria)_

Estava refletida naquele mar de cinza, era o objeto principal, no centro da atenção de Draco. Seus joelhos amoleceram na mesma medida que seu coração disparou. Tremia, incerta, presa nos braços dele e não desejava se soltar.

_"Without you my world would end"(sem você meu mundo acabaria)_

- Eu te amo. - ele falou antes de a beijar.

Não tinha como evitar aquelas borboletinhas na barriga, e aquela fraqueza unida à excitação, aquela vontade maluca de o beijar mais e mais, e de colar-se com ele por todo o tempo que restasse. Sua cabeça rodava. 

Queria ser amada, e era. Queria amar e amava. Queria saber o que era ser completa, e estava completa. Sentia plenitude em si. A mesma plenitude que sentia quando eram amigos e conversavam, trocando confidências, quando ela sentia que podia confiar nele de olhos fechados, e que aquela amizade já era um amor de irmão, ela sentia agora, e satisfação sem fim por ter seu corpo grudado com o dele.

- Eu também amo você! - exclamou mentalmente, mas na verdade, nada falou.

_"Without you my world would end"(sem você meu mundo acabaria)_

_N/A:_ Eu fiz o melhor que pude... Desculpe se não foi o suficiente, Tel... À minha amigas que fogem do que querem... Luiza e Thamyriz.


	29. Amor Perfeito

Disclaimer: A Música, "Let's stay together" é da Tina Turner, faz parte da trilha do filme "Louco por você".  Estão fora de ordem os versos, e sequer estão todos ae, mas tudo bem. A Lucy pertence a Estelle Flores, a Michelle e a Marcy pertencem a mim mesma. O resto dos personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, e etc e talz...

Amor Perfeito 

_"BEING AROUND YOU IS ALL I SEE_" 

(ESTAR A SUA VOLTA É TUDO QUE VEJO)

Abrir os olhos naquela manhã era acordar para um sonho. Um velho sonho, poderia se dizer, que ela acalentara em si por um ano, ou um pouco mais. Amá-lo e odiá-lo em tão pouco tempo... De irmã se tornar mulher... Coisas que ela nunca esperara antes... No entanto, parecia que por este dia, ela vinha esperando há séculos. 

Era primeira vez, em muitos anos, que não tinha dúvidas. Tinha certeza de que queria aquilo, aquela era a escolha mais certa que fizera em toda sua vida. Acordava naquele dia em que o sonho viria a se realizar e sabia que faltavam apenas algumas horas para que ela fosse feita a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ela teria tudo que jamais sonhara, e a vida era quase perfeita... 

A vida era como ela jamais sonhara antes. 

E mesmo assim, esta era sua vida. A vida que ela ia escolher hoje, seria a que ela iria escolher por toda sua existência. O Sim lhe corria os lábios a todo instante, e antes mesmo de levantar, já murmurava "Sim! Sim! Sim!"... Quando a porta do quarto se abriu e uma mulher de cabelos escuros presos e olhos castanhos escuros entrou por ela, sorrindo. 

- Hora de acordar, noivinha. 

- Bom dia, Lucy. - respondeu enquanto a outra se sentava na cama. 

- Dormiu bem? - perguntou com um ar maternal. 

- Muito bem. - assentiu Hermione. 

As duas se encararam alguns instantes, em silêncio, sem saber dar voz aos próprios pensamentos. O silêncio era comum entre elas, na verdade. Quando havia olhar, não precisavam de palavras, pelo menos na maioria das vezes. Aquela amizade tinha crescido de forma estranha, sobre alicerces estranhos. Quantas vezes se viu uma Sonserina rindo junto com uma Grifinória pelos corredores? Claro que o cargo de monitoras-chefes que as duas tinham ganhado no mesmo ano contribuía para uma certa afinidade (embora Lucy fosse inteligente sem ser aplicada. Tinha muita preguiça. Estudar dava muito sono), mas a amizade das duas vinha de antes disso. Vinha de Gina. Gina as unira, e às vezes era o ponto que as separava. 

- Não dá pra acreditar que minha noivinha está tão grande e tão... 

- Feliz? - perguntou Hermione. 

- É, feliz. Esse seu sorriso, sabe, diferente. 

- É o sorriso que ele trás. 

- É... O homem da sua vida. 

- Não só da minha. - ela murmurou. 

- Nem comece. Nesse dia, é sua vez de esquecer o resto. Todas tiveram uma chance. 

- Eu tive várias, não é justo. 

- Realmente, não é. Mas é assim que devia ser. Cada um tem a chance que a vida lhe dá. 

- Você não teve nenhuma chance, noivinha. 

- Eu sempre as amei mais do que amei Harry. Bom irmão, ele foi pra mim, nada mais. Por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguiria, não na hora h. 

- Você vai ter uma chance, uma chance mais feliz, de ser feliz, ouviu, noivinha? 

- Claro, Hermione, claro. - ela assentiu triste. 

Noivinha. Desde que um muito implicante Draco insinuara que o interesse de Lucy em Hermione tinha um tom sexual, elas sempre se chamaram assim. Uma provocação no corredor, respondida com classe por uma bela tirada de Hermione. "Estamos noivas, não sabia, Malfoy? Lucy disse que queria que você fosse o padrinho, como não te contou?" seguidas por risos de toda a turma, enquanto Lucy quase se escondia dos outros de vergonha. Noivinha, continuaram sendo sem o ser. 

Agora Hermione era mesmo noiva. Noiva de verdade. Uma noiva feliz. 

_"WHY, OH TELL ME, WHY DO PEOPLE BREAK UP _

_(Porquê, ah me diga, porque as pessoas terminam)_

_AND TURN AROUND AND MAKE UP_

_(E voltam atrás e ficam juntas)"_

Pensava agora, quantas vezes ela e Harry tinham brigado antes disso. Eles discutiam por serem muito diferentes. E se separavam. E voltavam. Mesmo aquele noivado, tinha sido estremecido muitas vezes. Eram felizes, sim, eram. Mas haviam nuvens que cobriam essa alegria às vezes.

Porquê? Ela pensava. Pra quê? Tantos gritos, brigas e mágoas para voltarem aos braços um do outro no final. Tinham dito tantas coisas... Coisas que jamais deveriam dizer. Mas tinham passado por cima disso no final. Agora, estavam ali, a um passo. Um passo não de serem um só, porque isso já eram desde o início dos tempos, mas de serem uma família. Não poderia escolher uma família melhor. Aquela era a que ela queria para si.

Certeza. Era essa a palavra que norteava aquele dia. 

_"LET ME BE THE ONE YOU COME RUNNING TO _

_(me deixe ser aquele para qual você vem correndo)_

_I`LL NEVER BE UNTRUE_

_(eu jamais serei desonesto)"_

Muitas coisas tinham mudado nos últimos anos. Até mesmo a mulher que sempre considerara como uma irmã tinha se tornado a mulher com quem ele desejava casar. Ela era confusa, complicada, muitas vezes indecisa. Tinha defeitos que ele jamais conhecera, mas que ele amava. Estavam passando por cima deles para ficarem juntos. 

Se Harry era feliz? Mais que isso. Ele estava realizado. Tudo que sempre desejara era a estabilidade que jamais tivera, e a constante desconfiança que pudera surgir no namoro dos dois estava sendo superada a cada dia. Ela amanhecia em sua casa na Áustria, ele em seu apartamento em Londres... E vinha sua coruja voando com nada mas um "sim" escrito em um pedaço de pergaminho. Estivera ansioso para voltar a Hogwarts para a cerimônia. Quase não a vira, nesses últimos dias. Devia fazer quase uma semana que não a via. Isso só aumentava sua certeza de que não queria viver sem ela.

Ser seu único porto seguro. Ser sua única casa e seu único desejo, se pudesse. Às vezes temia que ela se fosse, mas, como dizia Marcy, ela não o faria nem sob a maldição Imperius. E não havia ninguém que conhecesse Hermione como Marcy Bloom, ninguém que a ouvisse mais que Marcy, e que lhe fosse tão fiel. 

"Assim seja" ele murmurou antes de aparatar em Hogsmeade.

_"LET ME SAY SINCE _

_(deixe-me dizer desde)_

_SINCE WE`VE BEEN TOGETHER _

_(desde que estamos juntos)_

_LOVING YOU FOREVER _

_(amar você para sempre)_

_IS ALL I NEED_

_(é tudo que eu preciso)"_

Ele esperava que ela entrasse no Salão Principal. As portas se abriram por mágica, e Michelle entrou, vestido cor de pêssego, jogando flores pelo tapete que levava até o altar. Atrás dela vinham entrando os casais, Sirius de braços dados com a mãe de Hermione, Sra Josephine Granger e o Sr Weasley de braços dados com Gina, vestida de pérola. O outro casal de padrinhos, os que Hermione escolhera, Marcy e, por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, Draco. Então vinha Anne Nott, lançando mais flores, e finalmente, ela.

Sua noiva. Sua Hermione. Atrás dela, uma contrariada Lucy jogava mais flores. Ele sabia que ela achava tudo aquilo sentimental demais. Hermione caminhava em sua direção com calma e em seu olhar vinha o brilho característico dos momentos em que estava mais que feliz. Parecia emanar sinceridade no sorriso que ela deu. Aquilo o fazia a amar ainda mais.

Tomou o braço dela para si, com enorme delicadeza, acariciando seu braço com seus dedos. Ela virou-se somente para ele, olhando-o dentro dos olhos, como costumava fazer, e sorriu apenas para ele.

- Eu te amo. - ela disse, e então. - E estou mais certa do que nunca.

- Eu também. - ele disse.

Assim subiram no altar.

"LET`S, LET`S STAY TOGETHER 

(vamos, vamos ficar juntos)

_LOVING YOU WHETHER_

_(amando você sempre)_

_WHETHER TIMES ARE GOOD OR BAD _

_(estejam os tempos bons ou maus)_

_HAPPY OR SAD_

_(alegres ou tristes)"_

- O Casamento, é uma das mais antigas instituições de toda humanidade, não só dos bruxos. - começou Dumbledore. - É também, uma das mais belas, o que oficializa a união de duas pessoas, duas almas, e duas essências mágicas diferentes. É preciso coragem para escolher este caminho, ainda mais hoje, quando há tantos caminhos diferentes de se estar unido à outra pessoa. No entanto, este jovem casal veio hoje aqui para assumir este compromisso, certos da escolha que estão tomando.

- Eles conhecem as implicações disso, e querem construir uma família juntos. E a família é a base do crescimento de nossa sociedade. Eles estão dispostos a encarar o desafio  com amor e compreensão, a superar as dificuldades de cada dia com força e verdade, sempre mantendo seus corações unidos, independente do que há de vir. É por isso, que eu os chamo para fazerem o juramento que representa o casamento. Hermione? 

- Eu juro, amar-te e respeitar-te por todos os dias da minha vida, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza. Eu juro, manter minha palavra até o fim, e a cada dia renovar este juramento, e juro manter meus portos sempre abertos a ti, em todos os dias que viveremos juntos, e na vida que nos aguardar depois. 

- Eu juro, amar-te e respeitar-te por todos os dias da minha vida, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza. Eu juro seguir seus passos a cada dia, sem deixar de respeitar minha pessoa, e jamais me permitir nenhum ato que venha a prejudicar a você ou ao nosso casamento, me mantendo sempre firme, ao teu lado, como um navio que não deixa o mar jamais.

- Se alguém tem algo que possa impedir esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. - falou Dumbledore finalmente, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

O salão ficou em total silêncio, a não ser um por um insistente som de passos.

- Bem, já que não há oposições... - ele recomeçou.

- Parem tudo! - gritou uma voz ao fundo. Eles conheciam aquela voz.

Com um sorriso, um ponto vermelho vestido em trajes de gala, corria em direção ao altar. O coração de Hermione acelerou, enquanto o silêncio total recaía pelo local. Harry fechou os punhos por um segundo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela exclamava:

- Rony! - e se lançava nos braços do amigo, sorrindo tanto quanto ele. Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam por seu rosto e por um momento delirante, Gina, Draco, Harry e os demais amigos íntimos dos dois acreditaram que eles fossem sair correndo juntos e jamais serem vistos novamente.

Se separando, ela ainda chorando, Rony falou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem:

- Eu sou ou não sou o padrinho deste bendito casamento?

O Sr Weasley abriu um enorme sorriso, cedendo o lugar para o filho, e assim a cerimônia continuou. Não havia nada que diminuísse aquela felicidade.

"I, I`M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU 

(Eu, eu estou tão apaixonado por você)

_WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO _

_(Qualquer coisa que você quiser fazer)_

_IT`S ALRIGHT WITH ME_

_(Está tudo bem para mim)"_

Depois de uma festa cheia e alegre, os dois estavam sozinhos, finalmente.

- Vamos fugir. - ele falou beijando o pescoço da mulher.

- Está louco? Eu tenho trabalho e obrigações. - ela riu

- Ora... Vamos... É só uma semana, não vai fazer mal a ninguém...

- Que isso, Harry...

Ele beijava os ombros dela enquanto murmurava.

- Vamos... vamos... vamos...

- Não, Harry!

- Eu acho que vocês deviam ir. - falou uma figura sentada na janela do quarto.

- Rony! - ela exclamou subindo o vestido que começava a descer. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele pulou pra dentro do quarto.

- Eu vim ver vocês, então achei que deveria me despedir antes de tornar a partir.

- Você... Não a encontrou, não é? - ela falou baixinho.

- Não. Mas há muito a ser feito, e eu continuarei a fazer o que acho certo.

Harry abraçou Rony com um braço só, e Hermione se agarrou a cintura do amigo. Os dois a abraçaram, a prendendo entre eles, como faziam quando eram adolescentes.

Por uma última vez, estavam unidos.

N/a: À quem pretendo estar sempre perto... Vivis, Silvia, Telle, Bia... Amo muito vocês.


	30. Indo Embora

Disclaimer: A música, Lucy, é do ugh Hanson e etc...

Indo embora.

"The day that I left Lucy

(O dia que eu deixei Lucy)  
A tear fell from her eye

(Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dela)  
Now I don't have nobody, and I was such a fool

(Agora eu não tenho ninguém, e eu fui tão tolo)"  
  


- Ah, Lucy, não me encha o saco. -ele respondera rispidamente quando ela dissera para ele que Gina era completamente apaixonada por Potter e ela não via como isso poderia se voltar pra Draco.

- Está bem então. - Não havia raiva na sua voz, que era grave e pensativa como sempre.- Se você prefere assim, eu passo por cima destes dez anos de, hum, amizade e não falo mais nada do que penso, mas também não darei mais conselhos ou conforto. Você está quebrando um laço, Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, é mesmo?! - ele falou com o costumeiro desdém.

Antes de vê-la sumir diante dos seus olhos, pode avistar uma lágrima solitária escorrendo teimosamente do canto dos olhos da mulher. Lucy nunca chorava, e aquilo o surpreendeu. Ela era sua maior amiga, a única pessoa que o acompanhava desde antes de Hogwarts. Claro, ele tinha Gina, mas não era a mesma coisa. Lucy e Gina eram muito amigas e era com Lucy que ele conversava sobre a ruiva que dominava seu coração. Ela fazia ótimos comentários sobre a cadeia de amores confusos que formavam. Ah, sim, havia Granger. Mas ela era tão confusa, e estava tão imersa naquilo tudo que seria difícil ela o ajudar.

Agora, cerca de três meses depois, ele podia notar o tamanho da burrada que fizera. No casamento, ela não o olhara. Se bem que estava ocupado com Gina. Sorriu. Certamente Lucy estava feliz por eles.

  
_"On the day that I left Lucy._

_(No dia que eu deixei Lucy)  
The day that I left Lucy she cried, then said goodbye_

_(O dia que eu deixei Lucy ela chorou, então disse adeus)  
Now it's done, and it's over, and I am all alone_

_(agora está feito e está acabdo, e eu estou completamente sozinha)"_

- Meninas... - ela as chamou naquela manhã, há uma semana do casamento e Gina, Michelle e Anne olharam para ela.- Eu preciso dizer uma coisa.

As três deixaram de falar do evento para olhar para a amiga. Estava de pé sob o portal que separava a sala da casa que ela, Michelle e Anne dividiam, do corredor. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados pela falta de sono e ela usava vestes pretas que incluíam uma pesada capa de viagem.

- Vai viajar? - perguntou Gina.

- Vai atrás dos noivos? - riu Michelle, e a ruiva riu junto, mas Anne permaneceu séria.

- Porque você vai embora? - questionou a morena com mágoa na voz.- Porque você vai nos deixar?

- O que você está falando? - perguntou a loira.

A moça se limitou a apontar o malão de Hogwarts, minimizado, mas ainda o malão de Hogwarts, com o L.Nott marcado na madeira. Lucy abaixou a cabeça, escondendo as lágrimas que não conseguia impedir.

- Eu não posso ficar... - ela falou, com a voz sempre calma.- Nem posso explicar... Por favor... Não façam isso mais difícil.

- Você vai ficar sozinha, Lucy? - Gina falou chorosa.

- Marcy vai ficar comigo... Ah, meninas, eu amo vocês.

As quatro se abraçaram, chorando, mas nada poderiam fazer.

  
"_On the day that I left Lucy_

_(No dia em que eu deixei Lucy)  
Now I don't have anymore songs to sing_

_(Agora eu não tenho mais canções pra sonhar)  
'Cause you were everything, everything to me_

_(Porque você era tudo, tudo para mim)  
I didn't realize I felt this way, until that day_

_(Eu nunca percebi que me sentia desta forma, até esse dia)"_

- Conte a Hermione. - A voz rouca da prima soava em sua memória. - Acho que ela preferiria ouvir de Marcy, mas como ela não vai estar aqui pra falar, conte você. Mi e Gina estão abaladas demais.

Anne tocou a campainha, fazendo ainda mais cachos nos cabelos negros para aliviar o nervosismo. Por algum tempo, tudo ficou silencioso até que ela pode ouvir uma porta abrindo e duas risadas diferentes. Então, Hermione abriu a porta, com o cabelo preso em rabo-de-cavalo, vestindo jeans e camiseta à moda trouxa.

- Anne! - ela exclamou feliz, puxando a moça e beijando-a na testa.- Meninos, Anne está aqui!

- Meninos? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- Harry e Rony. - se limitou a responder, sorrindo.- Como estão Michelle e Gina? E Lucy? E Marcy? Porque nenhuma de vocês veio me visitar? - disparou a bruxa.

- Mi e Gina não estão nada bem porque Lucy foi embora e não disse pra onde ia. Marcy foi com ela. – despejou a morena sem conseguir encarar a amiga nos olhos.

Harry e Rony entraram na sala, mas ficaram em silêncio como se adivinhassem a gravidade da situação.

- Anne... - ela murmurou.- Filhinha... - ela tornou a murmurar. - Ela... Como ela pode? Nem se despediram de mim...

- Acho que ela não queria abalar sua lua de mel.

- Abalar minha lua de mel? Ah, droga, que coisa idiota! Ela não sabe que foi ainda pior?

As duas meninas se abraçaram tristes.

  
_"Today I'm missing Lucy, and you say that she's OK, I hope she is._

_(Hoje eu estou sentindo a falta de Lucy, e você diz que ela está bem, eu espero que ela esteja)  
Now I don't have nobody and no one will ever replace..._

_(Agora eu na tenho ninguém e nenhuma pessoa vai poder substituir)  
My Lucy_

_(Minha Lucy)"_

- Não fica bem uma recém-casada de preto. - falou Draco ao ver Hermione aparatar no apartamento de Gina.

- E fica bem sair de roupas coloridas quando se está de luto?

- Não fale assim. Eu tenho certeza que Lucy está bem. Ela é forte, é uma lutadora, e tenho certeza que apesar dela não saber tomar conta de si, Bloom o está fazendo. Elas estão bem, fique tranqüila.

- Eu espero que estejam mesmo.

- Notícias ruins chegam à cavalo, Granger. - ele a tranqüilizou.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem ela.

- Claro que não. O trio de outro se desfez, porque o esquadrão feminista não o faria?

- Não brinque, Malfoy.

- Droga, Granger, eu sinto a falta dela também! Eu estava brigado com ela!

- Eu sei.- a mulher sussurrou. - Eu sei.

- Todos sentimos a falta dela. - falou Gina que estava na porta do quarto. - A falta delas. Mas, não se esqueça, esse era o jeito de Lucy, não quer dizer que ela não nos ama, pelo contrário...

- Quer dizer que ela não quer pedir ajuda. - respondeu a moça, agora na frente da ruiva que a abraçou.

- Orgulho Sonserino.- foi tudo que ele respondeu, com seu meio-sorriso nos lábios.- Ei! Não me olhem assim! É verdade! - ele reclamou.

  
"_I love Lucy, Lucy..._

_(Eu amo Lucy, Lucy)  
On the day that I left Lucy...my Lucy_

_(No dia em que eu deixei Lucy, minha Lucy)"_

_N/a As sempre calmas Vivian e Silvia.  
  
___


	31. Sempre

Disclaimer: A música, Emotion, pertence ao Destiny's Child.
    
    _Sempre_
    
    _"It's over and done_
    
    _(está acabado e feito)_
    
    _but the heartache lives on inside_
    
    _(Mas a dor do coração vive aqui dentro)_
    
    _And who's the one you're clinging to_
    
    _(E quem é a pessoa que você está junto)_
    
    _instead of me tonight?_
    
    _(ao invés de mim essa noite)"_
    
    - Mi, eu não entendo... Ah, Michelle, querida, não fique sofrendo por isso! Ele fez uma escolha, de forma que mostrasse que aquela era sua escolha final...
    
    - Eu sei disso. Mas, isso não muda muito o que eu sinto, muda?
    
    - Deveria mudar. - falou Anne não muito gentilmente.
    
    - É fácil falar isso quando tudo vai bem pra gente, quando são os outros que estão mal. -A loira estava quase gritando.
    
    - Você fala como se minha vida fosse um mar de rosas! - retribuiu a outra.
    
    - Você fala como se fosse só querer e pronto! O Harry estaria longe da minha cabeça!
    
    - Você sequer tentou!
    
    - Eu cansei de tentar! - ela gritou.
    
    - Nós nunca devemos desistir, Michelle. Nunca. Você devia abrir seu coração... - falou Anne mais amena.
    
    - Eu não quero mais... Mais nenhum outro homem...
    
    - Você está se jogando no buraco.
    
    - Eu prometo que farei de tudo pra desistir do Harry. Para esquecê-lo. Mas não quero me envolver com mais ninguém.
    
    _And where are you now, now that I need you?_
    
    _(E aonde está você agora, agora que eu preciso de você?)_
    
    _Tears on my pillow wherever you go_
    
    _(Lágrimas no meu travesseiro, aonde quer que você vá)_
    
    _I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_
    
    _(Eu chorarei em um rio que leva ao seu oceano)_
    
    _You never see me fall apart_
    
    _(Você nunca me viu me despedaçar)_
    
              "Eu sinto tanta falta dele. Deveria simplesmente entender que ele não vai voltar pra mim, que ele fez uma escolha quando disse aquele sim naquela igreja. Uma escolha que não pode ser mudada. Como era que os padres trouxas diziam? "O que Deus une, homem nenhum pode separar." Se isso se cumprir, o que de certa forma eu espero que aconteça, então não devo guardar a menor esperança."
    
              "Estou completamente aos pedaços. Bom, eu estive sempre partida desde meus dezesseis anos. Mas, o que fazer, se quando eu tive a chance de remontar tudo, quando soube que ele ainda tinha amor por mim, eu me mantive no meu orgulho e fui pra França mesmo assim. Não seria jamais capaz de desmoronar na frente dele."
    
              "Ah! Que coisa mais insuportável! Não existe um só pensamento meu que não venha a me levar ao Harry. Eu não consigo ficar sem a presença dele, sem suas palavras, sem seus olhares doces... Não, o casamento dele não muda nada disso... Mas muda o fato de que não posso ver galanteios no que ele disser, nem deixar com que isso renove minhas esperanças de tê-lo novamente como naqueles dias de inverno."
    
    _In the words of a broken heart_
    
    _(Nas palavras de um coração partido)_
    
    _It's just emotion that's taken me over_
    
    _(É apenas a emoção me tomando)_
    
    _Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul_
    
    _(Presa na tristeza, perdida em minha alma)_
    
    _But if you don't come back_
    
    _(mas se você não voltar)_
    
    _Come home to me, darling_
    
    _(Venha para mim, querido)_
    
    _Don't you know there's nobody left in this world_
    
    _(Você não sabe que não sobrou ninguém nesse mundo)_
    
    _to hold me tight_
    
    _(para me abraçar forte)_
    
    _Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_
    
    _(Você não sabe que não sobrou ninguém nesse mundo para me dar um beijo de boa noite)_
    
    _Goodnight, goodnight_
    
    _(Boa noite, boa noite)_
    
              "Aquelas noites frias, em que ele dormia comigo, deitado no chão da Grifinória. Algumas vezes, até na minha cama, escondido pela capa da invisibilidade e pelas cortinas que a cercavam. Éramos jovens, e tolos! Amávamos acreditando que seria para sempre! Eu fui a primeira mulher, acreditando que seria a única. Ele foi meu único."
    
              "Eu fiquei sozinha então. Não que não tenha tido outro namoradinho. Tive, inclusive um meio-veela em Beauxbatons que não durou muito tempo. Mas eu jamais deixei de esperar pelo dia em que eu poderia ter novamente em meus braços o meu Harry, meu pequeno menino, indefeso, aqueles olhos verdes profundos, aquele sorriso franco e sedutor... Tudo isso me perturbava e me perturba."
    
              "Eu estou sensível, foi um grande golpe. Muito forte. Eu espero e desejo a felicidade deles, inclusive porque tenho uma certa espécie de amor por Hermione que exige isso. Mas mesmo assim, fico triste por mim, por saber que jamais voltarei a ter do meu lado aquele que foi meu primeiro e meu único amor."
    
    _I'm there at your side,_
    
    _(Eu estou aqui do seu lado,)_
    
    _I'm part of all the things you are_
    
    _(Eu sou parte de todas as coisas que você é)_
    
    _But you've got a part of someone else_
    
    _(Mas você tem um pedaço de outro alguém)_
    
    _You've got to find your shining star_
    
    _(Você tem que ir encontrar sua estrela da sorte)_
    
              "Não importa o quanto ele seja parte de mim. Ela é a coisa mais forte dentro dele, com o passar dos anos, especialmente desses dois últimos, chegando ao ponto de ser mais forte que ele mesmo. Já não sabe dizer não a ela. Ele _precisa_ dela, da presença dela, sua voz, seu toque, sua vida toda se dirige a ela."
    
              "Mesmo que pudesse estar com ele, não o faria, pois ele murcharia como uma flor sem sol. Engraçado que as coisas sejam assim: ele é o que me nutre, no entanto, não posso me alimentar do amor dele, pois ele pertence completamente a outra pessoa."
    
    _And where are you now, now that I need you?_
    
    _(E aonde está você agora, agora que eu preciso de você?)_
    
    _Tears on my pillow wherever you go_
    
    _(Lágrimas no meu travesseiro, aonde quer que você vá)_
    
    _I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_
    
    _(Eu chorarei em um rio que leva ao seu oceano)_
    
    _You never see me fall apart_
    
    _(Você nunca me viu me despedaçar)_
    
              Michelle percorreu todos os volumes que preenchiam as suas prateleiras até encontrar o que procurava. Sentou na cama, afundando um pouco no colchão fofo demais, e abriu delicadamente o álbum. Eram muitas as fotos, mais da metade tiradas pouco antes de sua partida para França.
    
              A primeira, mostrava ela, Hermione, Gina, e Lucy abraçadas em frente à cabana de Hagrid. Ela podia se lembrar deste dia: tinha ido com as meninas e Anne visitar o guarda caças, e encontrado lá o inseparável trio. Anne estava muito empolgada com a sua máquina nova e resolvera retratá-las. Hermione resolvera sair também na foto. Podia se ver sorrindo e piscando, enquanto a ruiva ao seu lado dava um sorriso tímido e as duas morenas tinham meio-sorrisos. Todas olhavam umas para as outras e depois tornavam a sorrir.
    
              A segunda, fora tirada poucos dias depois. Mostrava o trio: Harry e Rony estavam ladeando a menina, que abraçava a ambos enquanto sorria abertamente. O ruivo estava corado, mas a abraçava de volta. O seu menino, olhava para o lado, e para os amigos, sempre sorrindo.
    
    _In the words of a broken heart_
    
    _(Nas palavras de um coração partido)_
    
    _It's just emotion that's taken me over_
    
    _(É apenas a emoção tomando controle de mim)_
    
    _Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul_
    
    _(Presa na tristeza, perdida em minha alma)_
    
    _But if you don't come back_
    
    _(mas se você não voltar)_
    
    _Come home to me, darling_
    
    _(Venha para mim, querido)_
    
    _Don't you know there's nobody left in this world_
    
    _(Você não sabe que não sobrou ninguém nesse mundo)_
    
    _to hold me tight_
    
    _(para me abraçar forte)_
    
    _Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_
    
    _(Você não sabe que não sobrou ninguém nesse mundo para me dar um beijo de boa noite)_
    
    _Goodnight, goodnight_
    
    _(Boa noite, boa noite)_
    
              Pareciam todos ter seguidos seus caminhos. Mas ela... Ela tinha se perdido. Tinha se perdido muitos anos antes, ao embarcar no trem que a levaria a Paris. Não se achara. Nem se acharia. Havia um único lugar em que ela se acharia: _Hogwarts_. Apenas uma pessoa, que seria a chave de não tornar a se perder: _Harry Potter_. Mas ela, perdera sua chave para sempre.
    
              Pegou um pergaminho decidida: Se de lembranças seria sua vida, que fosse de lembranças plenas. Logo seguiria uma coruja para Hogwarts, endereçada ao Prof. Dumbledore: Michelle Jones aceitaria o cargo de nova zeladora.
    
    N/A: A Yellowred, pois é ela que gosta de histórias tristes, e nada mais triste que viver de lembranças.


	32. Entre o Amor e a Amizade

_Disclaimer: Sete Cidades pertence à Legião_

Entre o Amor e a Amizade 

- Já fiquei por tempo demais.

- Mas Rony... - ela tentou detê-lo.

- Já fiquei aqui muito tempo. - ele falou sorrindo. - É seu casamento, não é? Quero dizer, deveria ser sua lua de mel, seu inicio de vida a dois... Não a três...

- Você faz falta demais... Eu sei que se não estiver mais na nossa casa, vai sumir novamente!

- Eu irei. Me propus a certas coisas, certas metas. Ainda existe Lúcio Malfoy. Ainda precisamos combatê-lo. Essa é uma batalha na qual quero me empenhar. Não apenas fingir que há calmaria, viver com vocês, atrapalhando...

- Você não atrapalha! - ela falou o abraçando, depois, acrescentou falando mais baixo no ouvido dele. - Você não estava atrapalhando ontem à noite. - falou maliciosa. - Nem em nenhuma das noites anteriores...

Ele sorriu, tímido, como quem não quer dar o braço a torcer.

- Fique, por favor. Harry também quer que você fique.

- Você pensa assim.

- Ronald Weasley! - ela falou com raiva. - Você sabe muito bem que eu, você e Harry somos parte de um todo.

- Nós éramos parte de um todo, quando éramos Weasley, Potter e Granger. Agora, somos Weasley, Potter e Potter. Logo, eu creio que alguém esteja sobrando. Você fez uma escolha, e isso significa que você o tem, e deve renunciar a mim.

- Mais uma vez.

- Hermione, minha irmã querida. - ele falou com a voz suave no ouvido dela. - Você nunca viu, não é?! Você foi partida em dois... Eu, sou apenas um complemento e não uma parte do seu todo... Vê a diferença? Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse contigo, você iria acabar...

- Voltando para ele. - ela murmurou.

_"Já me acostumei com a tua voz_

_Com teu rosto e teu olhar_

_Me partiram em dois_

_E procuro agora o que é minha metade". _

- Você não é a mesma sem ele. Pude ver por esses seis meses. Eu sempre te via. Muito diferente de antes. Entende que ele é mais que o suficiente. 

- Eu sei disso. - ela falou envergonhada. - Mas eu sentirei sua falta, e...

- Isso, você vai se acostumar... Eu não posso ficar aqui... Intimida Harry, ele me vê como uma sombra... Você, entende que...

- E eu estou grávida. - ela cortou com a voz tremula.

- O quê? - ele perguntou.

- Eu estou grávida.

- De mim? - ele perguntou.

O olhar dela respondeu tranqüilamente. Ele também conhecia a resposta.

- Juro que volto em 9 meses. – ele respondeu. - Não perderia isto por nada.

- Assim espero, querido. - ela falou delicadamente.

"Quando não estás aqui Sinto falta de mim mesmo 

_E sinto falta do meu corpo junto ao teu."_

- Aonde está Rony? - falou Harry ao chegar a noitinha.

- Ele foi embora. - ela falou com a voz fraca.

- Como? - ele perguntou.

- Foi embora... Bom, nós conseguimos mantê-lo aqui por quatro meses... Mas ele foi embora. Ele tinha que ir. 

Ele pode perceber tristeza e pesar nos olhos dela. Chegou perto e a abraçou. Depois de algum tempo, tomou coragem e disse o que pretendia.

- Meu amor... Se você quiser ir atrás dele... Se quiser anular este casamento...

- Não! - ela falou parecendo assustada. - Está louco? Eu tomei uma decisão! Eu fiz uma escolha! Apenas vou sentir falta dele... Porque sei que ele não vai mais aparecer, não vai mais escrever, não vai mais ter a risada dele... Mas, ainda vou ter você, que é o mais importante.

- Eu morreria de desgosto sem você. - ele confessou. - Iria sentir falta de nós dois... Um só, não é?

- Para sempre, amor. - ela falou baixinho. - Para sempre.

_"Meu coração é tão tosco e tão pobre_

_Não sabe ainda os caminhos do mundo." _

- Tem uma coisa... Que eu preciso lhe contar. - falou mais tarde, quando os dois se preparavam pra dormir.

- O que há? - ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou grávida. - ela disse.

- Grávi...? Mas... Tem certeza?

- Tenho. - ela falou calma. - Seis semanas.

- E...?

- Vamos ter um filho. - ela falou sorrindo de leve. - Ou uma filha.

Ele olhou para ela sorrindo. Aquilo viria coroar sua felicidade.

- Você queria isso? - Hermione perguntou incerta.

- Eu quero uma família inteira com você... Filhos, muitos filhos... Netos... Bisnetos... - ele beijou as pálpebras da mulher. - Uma vida inteira contigo.

- Eu tenho medo do dia em que vou ficar sem você...

- Você terá nosso bebê, que será um homem, e nossos netos, o dia em que eu partir... E irei partir pra sempre, e ficarei te esperando...

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, e ele não as secou. Sabia que elas eram de felicidade.

_"Quando não estás aqui_

_Tenho medo de mim mesmo_

_E sinto falta do teu corpo junto ao meu_." 

- Não me prometa mais nada. - ela pediu. - Não fale mais nada.

- Não preciso mais. - ele falou beijando a testa dela. - Já tenho o que sempre quis.

- O que você sempre quis?

- Paz... Tranquilidade, estabilidade, família... Coisas que eu jamais tive...

- Você tem isso nessa casa?- ela perguntou, mostrando com o braço o quarto da casa de vila aonde moravam, em Copenhage (para onde ela fora transferida há três meses)

- Eu tenho tudo isso, simplesmente estando ao seu lado. Eu não quero ficar sem você.

- Nem eu, amor. Nem eu.

_"Vem depressa pra mim_

_Que eu não sei esperar_

Já fizemos promessas demais 

_E já me acostumei com a tua voz:_

_Quando estou contigo estou em paz." _

- Mas, eu não me referia exatamente a essas coisas... Essas sensações... Eu falava de algo que eu só tenho agora... Agora que durmo e acordo todo dia contigo.

- E o que é? - perguntou Hermione

- Não ter mais que falar e escrever.

- Só sentir e fazer. - os dois falaram juntos em um sussurro.

_"Quando não estás aqui,_

_Meu espírito se perde, voa longe_." 

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, eu dei meu sangue nessa fic, espero realmente que todos tenham gostado... e logo eu ponho o epílogo no ar... ^ ^

E a quem perguntou, não eu não sou lésbica ^ ^

Essa fic é definitivamente Sete Cidades: Rio de Janeiro, Macaé, São Paulo, Curitiba, Arapongas, Salvador e Fortaleza


	33. Um dia Perfeito

_Epílogo: __Um Dia Perfeito_

_"Quase morri_

Há menos de trinta e duas horas atrás 

_Hoje a gente fica na varanda_

_Um dia perfeito com as crianças."_

- Cheguei a tempo? 

Harry quase não reconheceu o amigo, cheio de sangue e com uma cicatriz no lado do rosto. Mas aqueles olhos azuis, o cabelo vermelho e a voz eram inconfundíveis. Seu melhor amigo e seu maior inimigo, Rony Weasley, seu fiel escudeiro e o outro único grande amor de sua esposa.

- Chegou a tempo sim, Weasley. – falou uma voz arrastada atrás dele. – Mas médico nenhum vai te deixar ver criança nenhuma sujo desse jeito...

- Vai pro inferno, Malfoy! Será que você nunca vai deixar de se meter aonde não foi chamado?

- Eu sou o segundo padrinho da criança, Weasley. – ele falou com um pequeno sorriso. – E tua irmã é a madrinha...

O choro invadiu o quarto à frente deles, e os três se entreolharam de forma ansiosa.

- Parabéns, Sr Potter. É uma menina linda. – falou a enfermeira alguns minutos depois, e eles entraram no quarto.

Hermione parecia extremamente abatida e feliz. Em seus braços, uma menina pequenina, de olhos ainda fechados, com a cabeça coberta de uma leve penugem, cuja cor não podia ser confundia. Era completamente ruiva.

Harry e Rony se encararam, ambos assustados, o primeiro um tanto desgostoso.

- É... – falou o homem que sobrevivera – Parece que Rony ganhou um presente.

- É, - falou Hermione. – parece que você esqueceu que sua mãe era ruiva.

Ele colocou os olhos de volta na esposa, e nunca duvidou da legimitidade do voto dela, nem da criança. E o amor tomou seu coração com força, que jamais o abandonou.

Rony, por sua vez, também sentiu muito amor pela menina, como se fosse sua própria filha, e mesmo sem a pegar nos braços, sentiu seu corpinho pequeno e quente contra o seu. A menina mais bonita que ele veria seria aquela menina.

- Vou a chamar de June. – falou Hermione. – Não importa o que vocês digam, ela se chamará June.

- Que o mundo seja bom para você, June. – murmurou o ruivo, e começou a se afastar. – A batizaremos em um mês, não? Eu estarei lá... Em melhores condições.

_"São as pequenas coisas que valem mais_

_É tão bom estarmos juntos_

_E tão simples: um dia perfeito." _

Ela abraçou o namorado lentamente e com força, afundando a mão em seus cabelos platinados, deixando-o colar os lábios pálidos nos seus. Os dois estavam sentados na casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot's, em Hogsmeade, à espera de Michelle. A casa de chá estava quase vazia, e eles trocavam alguns carinhos sob o olhar curioso da atendente.

- Com licença, Senhor... – falou trazendo o cardápio. – Poderia fazer uma pergunta?

- Você já a fez, agora, pode ir. – ele falou ácido.

- Draco! – exclamou a ruiva. – Algum problema, Madame Puddifoot's?

- Hum... É... Eu apenas queria saber se ele não era o Sr. Malfoy... Filho de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Sou. – grunhiu o homem. – Por quê? Algum problema?

- Não... Claro que não.. Apenas... A senhorita não é irmã de Guilherme Weasley?

- Sou. – falou descansadamente. – Aonde a senhora quer chegar?

- Desculpe... Obrigada... – ela saiu de perto do casal, resmungando. – Um Malfoy, mma Weasley. As coisas estão realmente mudadas, quem diria...

- Qual o problema? – falou Draco ficando de pé. – Eu escolho a noiva que quiser!

- Noiva? – perguntou Gina ficando pálida.

- Eu espero que um dia você seja a minha noiva. – ele falou piscando para a menina. – Só quis assustar a velha.

Gina corou violentamente, como se estivesse de volta aos seus treze anos. Draco riu, e tornou a se sentar ao se lado, se ocupando de abraçá-la e mantê-la aquecida.

         As horas se passaram, e nada de Michelle aparecer.

- Eu acho que ela não vem, Virginia. – ele falou bocejando. – E a velha está querendo fechar o lugar... Vamos?

- Vamos. – ela murmurou, olhando em volta com tristeza.

Com dois *plofts* Draco e Gina saíram do Café. Michelle suspirou debaixo da sua capa de invisibilidade no canto da loja. Todos estavam bem. Ela devia ter partido com Lucy. Mas estava bem em Hogwarts. Muito bem. Era feliz, na medida do possível.

_"Corre corre corre_

_Que vai chover_

_Olha a chuva!" _

Lucy e Marcy decidiram continuar no Brasil, aonde tinham se escondido. Rony tornou a sumir logo após o batizado. Michelle continuou a trabalhar em Hogwarts, aonde aprendeu muito mais como zeladora do que como aluna, sendo promovida a ajudante de poções, aprendiz do velho Snape. Harry e Hermione mantiveram por longos anos um casamento harmonioso e saudável, abençoados por sua linda ruivinha, June. Anne, a irmã de Lucy vinha cuidar da pequenininha todos os dias, enquanto Hermione continuava a trabalhar para os Inomináveis e Harry continuava a dar aulas da Academia de Aurores. 

_"Não vou me deixar embrutecer_

_Eu acredito nos meus ideais_

_Podem até maltratar meu coração_

_Que meu espírito_

_Ninguém vai conseguir quebrar." _

Queridos Hermione e Harry;

Eu sabia que teria que dar esta notícia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas Lucy faleceu essa madrugada. Ela sabia que isso ia acontecer quando resolveu se mudar. Ela sabia que isso ia acontecer porque ela não se cuidava. Eu tentei tudo que poderia... Mas nem um milagre poderia salvá-la. Estou voltando, com o coração partido. Ela tinha escrito uma carta para vocês, nesse caso. Estarei voltando daqui há alguns dias, e levarei o corpo dela para ser enterrado na Inglaterra.

Com amor

Marcy.

_Querida Hermione;_

_Você é uma mulher linda, forte, e que eu sempre admirei muito. Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim, por ser minha amiga e por existir. Você sabe o quanto foi importante, e o quanto eu amo você. Eu deveria ter te contado desde o início, mas... Você sempre soube, não? Sempre soube da minha doença e que isso iria acontecer._

_Queria ter conhecido June. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela é linda, saudável e esperta como os pais. Seja muito feliz, e não chore por mim, tá? Eu não quero continuar sendo um fardo depois de morta. Eu quero que você seja feliz, e cuide das meninas. Elas são sua responsabilidade agora. Principalmente Anne, que eu sempre cuidei como mãe, agora ela deve ser sua filha, noivinha. _

_Saiba que até o fim, você sempre foi uma lembrança feliz. Eu amo você._

_Da sua irmã, amiga e noiva_

_Lucy_

As lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas de Hermione ininterruptamente. Mas ela deveria se controlar. Lucy não queria que chorasse. Não conseguia parar mesmo assim. Como ela sentiria a falta da amiga!

- Mamãe...? O que 'conteceu? - perguntou uma voz fina.

- Uma amiga da mamãe morreu, June.

- Tia Lucy? – perguntou espertamente.

- Como você sabe? 

- Papai me disse. Ele também chorou, mas disse que se Tia Lucy não queria que ele chorasse, ele não ia chorar. Se eu fosse você, faria a mesma coisa. Tia Lucy não queria que vocês ficassem tristes. E ela está com o papai do céu agora, não está?

Hermione olhou para a menina com os olhos arregalados, vendo nela a menina que já fora um dia. A menina que conhecera Lucy. E parou de chorar, abraçando a filha e pondo-a no colo.

- Está sim, querida, está.

FIM

N/A: Eu preciso dizer, que sou anti-h/h... ^^

E toda a série, é dedicada a dois caras muito legais, e muito especiais: André Fornari e Raphael Bandeira. Também foi escrita em homenagem as meninas: Estelle Flores, Beatriz Cruz, Silvia Millan e Flora Félix.


End file.
